Love Beyond Circumstance
by Ariel.611
Summary: Vision has found out about Wanda's desperate situation on The Raft and has decided to help her and their friends at any cost. Will their relationship ever be what it once was? Can Wanda overcome her tragic circumstances and let Vision back into her life, back into her heart? Wanda x Vision fic set between Civil War and Infinity War. Rating subject to change as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Vision's eyes grew wide as he stared at the computer monitor in front of him. It could not be right, it was a glitch, a cruel joke played by the ever tactless Mr. Stark. He closed out of the heavily encrypted internet browser and then tried again finding the server that granted The Raft their internet and hacking into their live video feed and rerouting it to the one next to him. The same images flashed to life and his metaphorical heart, for he knew his synthetic one did not react to stress the way humans did, stopped in his chest.

His friends were caged like animals. Stuck in tiny boxes with no comforts or privacy. It was humiliating and unjust, these people had merely tried to protect one of their own, had opted to not sign a document that the UN had asked them to. Nothing justified their harsh treatment, and he would **never** forgive their treatment of _her._

Wanda. Precious, colorful, beautiful, uncontrollable, powerful, incredible Wanda was not only caged, she was _bound._ Her body wrapped in harsh restraints and a strange device clasped around her neck. He was unsure of its purpose until her head tilted, her eyes glowing red just a fraction and suddenly she was convulsing on the floor of her cell, her mouth open in a scream he could not hear. It was a small blessing for had he been able to hear her screams Vision likely would have broken all three monitors surrounding him instead of just the one in front of him.

"Vision? What happened?" Came Tony Stark's voice as he entered the lab. "FRIDAY just said-"

His words died as he looked at the other monitors that displayed the prison feed. Vision glanced up at him and for the first time felt anger towards one of the men who had helped give him life.

"Vision, look I know it's bad but-"

"Look at her!" Vision demanded gesturing to the screen, his heart twisting as she was slammed violently back onto her cot by an over aggressive guard and curled up against the wall clearly crying. "She has done **nothing** that warrants this kind of inhumane treatment."

"I'm sorry." Tony said softly. "I never wanted this."

Vision hung his head and clutched at his skull. "This is all my fault. I handed her over to them. I should have taken her and flown away."

"No you did the right thing." Tony countered. "She knew what she was doing."

"It cannot be right, not when it feels this wrong." Vision replied before he phased through the ceiling.

Tony walked over to the monitor reaching out a trembling hand, touching the image of the young woman whom he had taken in, promised to protect and care for after his own technology had taken everything from her. He had failed her a third time. Blinded by his fear and anger he had taken her home, her friends, her family, her freedom away. He'd taken something precious from Vision as well. Forced the infant of an Android to choose between himself and the girl; a girl whom Tony strongly suspected his robo-son was developing romantic feelings for. He had ripped them apart and now even Vision was drifting from him. How could he not after seeing the suffering his most precious one was experiencing?

"I'm sorry." He whispered a hard lump forming in his throat as he watched Wanda sob in her cell. "I am so, so, sorry sweetheart. I swear, I only ever wanted to protect you."

WxVxWxV

Vision knew that what he was doing was wrong in the eyes of the law, but honestly did not care. He would not be able to last another moment in his own skin without doing **something** to save them, save _her,_ from the ones that wished to harm them. He waited for the confirming beep that alerted him that his message had reached its destination before destroying the slim electric device in his hand and depositing its remnants in the ocean below. He hated to liter, but he could not afford to make anymore mistakes, not when her life could be at stake. He knew enough of humans and fear to know that if the UN decided to pass judgement on the defecting Avengers, that Wanda would immediately be deemed too dangerous and destroyed. He would never be able to forgive himself if such a thing came to pass.

He flew through the pitch black night until he arrived at his room in Stark Tower phasing through the ceiling. He landed in the sleek but mostly empty space and went to a safe he kept hidden beneath his desk and opened it with a flick of his fingers. He reached in and pulled a black zip up jacket from inside and then closed it again floating over to one of his chairs to sit. He held the jacket close breathing in the unique combination of smells that was Wanda Maximoff. He knew it was silly, perhaps even downright insane that he'd taken most of her belongings with him from the compound, leaving his own behind but he could not seem to help himself. He was desperate to have just a piece of her with him, though it hardly took the edge off of the gaping hole her absence left in his life and his soul.

"Vision."

"Yes Mr. Stark." He replied glancing at the man in the doorway but not moving towards him.

"I… I really am sorry about Wanda and the others." He said softly walking into the room his eyes downcast.

"So am I." Vision replied curling up as best he could on the sleek leather covered seat hugging Wanda's jacket to his chest.

WxVxWxV

Rage, there was so much of it inside her. It was physically painful to hold it all in but she gritted her teeth until her jaw spasmed in protest to contain it. Any flicker of her mentally controlled power would become visible and the trigger happy, hero wannabes, would send her screaming to the floor. She didn't want to give them that satisfaction.

"Wanda? Honey, are you ok?" Came Clint's concerned voice through the walls.

She dared not answer him knowing that if she opened her mouth a scream would come out and she'd be shocked, again.

How she hated this place and the ones that had put her there. Hated Tony Stark. Hated Vision.

Tony Stark who was always so sure that _he_ was right. Barreling through life dragging you along at his insane pace and then dumping you like trash the moment you didn't do what he wanted. Bowing to the whims of the rich and politically powerful instead of those he claimed were 'like his family'. Lying, backstabbing, ass!

Vision whom she'd once considered her best friend who had locked her up like a bird in a cage and then handed her over to an enemy who thought of and treated her like a rabid dog. He'd promised to protect her when they came for her and then thrown her away because his **creator** _said so_. A childish coward who refused to think for a moment that the world wasn't as black and white as those in positions of power painted it. Naive, rule loving, bastard!

Maybe she _was_ just a monster created in Hydra's lab from a piece of Sokovian street trash. How would she know if she wasn't? Was this fitting punishment for all of the blood on her hands? Retribution for her involvement with Hydra and Ultron? For letting Pietro die? Would her death be atonement enough?

"Why didn't he just let me die?" She whimpered thinking of Vision and how he'd saved her from death twice.

"Please tell me I heard that wrong." Clint said tapping on the wall that connected their two cells. "Common Wanda, you're better than this."

"I am nothing. I've ruined everything." She shuddered as the rage turned into despair that ran down her pale cheeks. "Why didn't he just let me _die?_ At least dead I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone anymore and I'd be with Pietro again."

"Wanda! You listen to me. You are **not** nothing. You are one of the most wonderful and powerful people in this world. Just because assholes are jealous and afraid of that power doesn't make you any less amazing. You're the best babysitter in the whole world and the most patient friend anyone could ask for. Don't give up. We are going to make it through this. Once we're out of here you're getting the biggest Barton hug ever given and an entire tres leches cake, made personally by my people, all to yourself, ok?"

Wanda tried to believe him but it seemed so helpless. Steve was gone, Vision had abandoned her and Clint was trapped with her. A little sob escaped her lips and another voice spoke out.

"Oh, don't cry baby doll. Everything will work out fine in the end." Came Sam's soothing voice. "People will come for us, you'll see."

"Hang in there kid. Prison sucks but being dead is worse." Scott pipped in.

Her eyes closed and she tried to remember happy things. Playing with Pietro on the kitchen floor while her mother hummed and made Paprikash, her father in his favorite chair reading the newspaper. Pietro's warm hand in hers stroking the back of her hand gently with his thumb. The look on Steve's face when she changed is 50's playlist to her preferred hard alternative rock and watched him try to fix the speakers. The day she spent at the beach with Clint's family where his daughter Lila had called her a fairy princess after watching her use her powers to save her favorite doll from a big wave at the beach. Vision's first disastrous attempt at buttoning up a collared shirt.

She flinched and a tendril of rage lashed out at the last image, her happiness overridden by the resentment she felt towards her once, best friend.

Unfortunately the guard that hated her most noticed her red tinted eyes and immediately pressed his trigger sending bolts of agony searing across her nerves. She screamed and crashed to the ground writhing and her prison mates immediately reacted to the sound.

"Damn you! Leave her alone!" Clint shouted slamming his fists against the transparent front wall of his cell.

"I swear to _GOD_ , when I get out of here I'll make you **pay** for that!" Sam snarled.

"You bastards will rot in Hell for this!" Scott hissed.

"Keep talking shit and the witch gets another hit." The guard said, a sneer almost audible in his voice.

"Shit!" Clint hissed between clenched teeth. "Wanda, I'm so sorry baby. Hang in there sweetie."

She knew he was sorry, though he had no reason to be. Wanda knew that she'd made the right choice. Few knew better than her what years of Hydra's torture, training and brainwashing could do to a person. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Bucky was an innocent turned into a plaything for Hydra with dark magic and science just like she and Pietro had. She'd _seen_ it in his mind. It was even worse for the Winter Soldier because he'd never been given a choice the way she and her brother had.

"I'm fine." She rasped her throat burning.

Another vicious shock to her system turned that statement into a lie.

After that punishment delivered for assuring her friends that she was alright, Wanda retreated into herself. Created a cold quiet place inside her mind where pain no longer existed. She didn't speak, the guards would shock her if she tried. She didn't eat, no longer trusting that those who held her captive wouldn't start trying to poison her since their prefered method of torturing her wasn't working anymore and stopped drinking for the same reasons.

Clint and the others were worried. She could sense their turbulent emotions even as she worked to block them out. Scott tried to reach her by telling jokes, Sam tried to reach her by telling stories about his PTSD support groups and offering false promises about how she would recover from her circumstances. Clint tried hardest of all lying to her about how beautiful and strong she was, about how Pietro would never approve of her starving herself. All of their words just drifted past her along with the jeers and derogatory slurs spewed at her by the guards.

Despite her best efforts, she still felt the pain of being electrocuted. They were even more frequent now, her lack of general movement making the guards even more trigger happy. A tremor from lack of sugar, an eye blink that was faster than normal, a whimper when her demons came for her during the little sleep she manage to get, they were all grounds for shocks. Shocks that reminded her that she was nothing but a weapon of mass destruction locked in a cage. That she would never feel the sun on her face again.

When the lights suddenly went out days later, she received a massive shock and hit the ground hard since she hadn't anticipated either action.

"You _fucking_ **animals**! She couldn't have put the lights out even if she _wanted_ to." Clint snarled.

Another harder shock came and she writhed on the floor in agony her scream nothing but a pitiful squeak due to how dry and raw her throat was. She was aware of nothing but pain and silently prayed that this was it, that the next arc of electricity would finally destroy her. Take her from this cold place of only pain and numbness to the warm one she dreamed about that was filled with her mama's soft singing, her papa's rich laughter, and Pietro's infinitely warm hugs.

When it abruptly stopped she was disappointed to find that she was still alive even as the room faded in and out of focus. She thought she heard a happy whoop from Sam and an enthusiastic greeting from Scott but that could easily be her imagination.

"Wanda! Oh God." Came a voice she hadn't heard in weeks.

Part of her didn't trust her own ears, believing her mind had conjured up a beautiful dream after hitting the concrete of her cell floor once too many times. It wasn't until the door slid open and a pair of strong, familiar arms wrapped around her that she dared believe even a little. When the arms shifted to straps on the jacket that bound her, she instinctively cried out and jerked away from them, scrambling to curl up in the corner of her cell and cry. It was just another guard, a masked man that would slam her up against the wall and spew vile words at her before spitting on her and leaving again.

"Wanda?" Came the familiar voice again, softer and gentler as her bleary eyes focused on the form of a large man moving slowly towards her. "It's alright sweetheart. I'm here to rescue you."

A pathetic whimper left her throat and she turned away from the hands that reached for her, waiting for the sting of electricity or the pain of being slammed up against the cell wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Let me help you. None of this is your fault. You're safe now." The man said in a soothing tone, his words bringing forward a memory.

A tall broad man with blonde hair. A kind man. One who had sat with her on her bed and assured her that she wasn't a mass murdering monster like she was convinced she was. A man who had never tried to hurt her. A man who normally wore blue white and red.

"Steve?" She rasped blinking her eyes in an attempt to clear them and see him better

"Yeah, I'm here honey. Just hang in there a little longer. Clint! Help me get this thing off her." Her former mentor called a slight edge in his voice.

Wanda whimpered her entire form trembling as the pair of men worked together to remove the straight jacket from her. A cry of distress left her throat when they reached for the collar and they both drew back looking worriedly at one another.

"Did you break the triggers for this thing?" Clint asked.

"That was the first thing I did." Steve replied. "It shouldn't be able to hurt her anymore."

"Alright. Maybe it would be better to leave it on for now. Just until we're somewhere safe where we can take our time getting it off without scaring her." Clint suggested.

"Good idea. We don't have a lot of time." The super soldier agreed.

"You'll probably have to carry her." Clint said. "She's deteriorated a lot over the past few days and I'm not feeling all that great myself. Besides I need to…" he glanced around the room and spotted whomever he seemed to be looking for. "Sam! Please tell me you know where that trigger happy bastard went!"

"You bet your ass I do! Scott's tailing him now and promised to leave some for us." Sam replied.

"Good, because that asshole is about to find out that payback is a wicked bitch." Clint said before squatting down to Wanda's level. "I know you're scared right now, but you gotta go with Steve, ok? He'll protect you, you know he will." The archer assured her.

Wanda let her chin fall down slowly. It was true and she was _so_ tired. Even if Steve tossed her into a pit and left her to die, she'd be grateful just to be out of this place.

"Thatta girl." Clint said with a smile before he stood and chased Sam down the corridor.

Steve swept her up into his arms and started to jog down the hall after them, his sharp eyes darting back and forth as he moved through the prison. In no time, they arrived on the surface where a quinjet was waiting. He gently laid her down across a row of seats as Clint strapped in to the pilot's chair.

"Is that everyone?" The arched asked.

"Yes, let's get the Hell out of here. I'll give you coordinates in a few, just head East." Steve replied.

"Roger that." Clint replied pushing buttons as the jet lifted from the ground. "Someone get a med kit and check on my girl. She's been dehydrated and starved since we stepped foot in that hell hole and shocked multiple times a day on top of being strapped into that god awful jacket."

Wanda moved to sit up feeling confined and afraid in the new space and cried out as her weak, battered body screamed in protest. She cowered attempting to huddle into a ball waiting for the shock to come and was mildly surprised when it didn't.

"Stay down." Steve said softly laying a blanket over her. "I'm so sorry it took us so long to get to you and thank you for helping Bucky and me."

Wanda merely stared at him, her mind still mostly trapped in that place of numbness and pain anticipation.

"Go give Clint the coordinates, I'll look after her." Natasha said walking up to them.

Steve nodded and smiled sadly at Wanda before rising to his feet and walking up to the pilot's chair.

The seasoned assassin poured antiseptic into several balls of cotton and dabbed them against the multiple cuts and scrapes on Wanda's face, her expression unreadable as always. Wanda stayed as still as possible her power lifting to the surface in case she needed to defend herself. After that was taken care of, Natasha lifted a portable medical scanner and activated it waving the wand like device over Wanda's body twice.

"Multiple rib fractures, deep tissue bruising, multiple abrasions and contusions, multiple burns, severe dehydration, and malnutrition detected. Advanced medical treatment advised." It chirped in its robotic voice.

"Oh kiddo." Natasha breathed. "They put you through Hell, didn't they? It'll be ok. There are amazing doctors where we're going. They'll have you fixed up in no time." She assured her.

Wanda didn't answer, too overwhelmed by emotions trying to bubble up to speak. Part of her wanted to scream and part of her wanted to cry, but the loudest part of her wanted a pair of red arms wrapped in cashmere to hold her. It hurt almost worse than her body did, because it could never be. Vision had chosen his side and she hers, they could never be together again, she wasn't even sure she really wanted to be.

When they arrived at their destination and a pair of people dressed in white lab coats approached, Wanda knew it was the end for her. She did not fight when they laid her on a strange gurney and pushed her towards a massive building, she did not fight when they produced a syringe filled with clear liquid insisting it was just medicine to help her sleep so removing the collar would be easier. She simply accepted that her life was over and willingly slipped into cool, peaceful, safe, oblivion with no intention of surfacing ever again.

WxVxWxV

"They've escaped." Tony said walking into Vision's room.

Vision glanced up from the book he'd been reading, one of Wanda's colorful scarves wrapped around his free hand.

"They have? We're there any casualties?" Vision asked his soul trembling in anticipation and fear.

"There's no information currently available," Vision felt his heart drop like a stone. "However there was a strange report of a group of people suddenly appearing at a Wakandan medical facility floating around in the deepest caverns of the dark web." Tony said.

A sigh of relief left Vision's lips and he closed his eyes. Alive, Wanda was alive. He hadn't felt this light in weeks. Wakanda was secretive and isolated but not impossible to find. He'd just claim that he was checking with King T'Challa for any information regarding the escaped fugitives and use that as his excuse.

"Listen junior, normally I'd say 'Go get her tiger' and send you on your way, but there's a couple of things I have to tell you first." Tony said sitting across from him in the empty chair. "First of all, be prepared for the fact the she's probably not going to want to see you." Vision felt a cold sensation slither through him at that. "They say Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and given my history with the fairer sex, I can confirm it's one hundred percent true. Wanda trusted you and you broke that. Getting back into her good graces is going to take time, effort, and patience. If you're not prepared for that, don't go." Vision nodded. Tony Stark did indeed have more experience in the subject and he was fully prepared to do anything to be close to Wanda again. "Secondly, remember that in the eyes of the law, she's a wanted criminal. If you get caught with her you're both screwed." Vision pondered this second bit of information and quickly began to think of an effective way to disguise himself even as he rose and grabbed a small bag from the closet.

Tony sighed and looked at the ground for a moment before he raised his head again. "I know that this isn't fair to either of you, but I truly wish for you both to be happy. If…" he took a deep breath. "If it ever comes up, will you tell her how sorry I am? I swear, I only ever wanted to protect her. I know it won't mean much coming from you but, I might never get the chance to say it to her myself."

Vision studied the normally cocky man before him noting his posture and body language, he seemed sincere, perhaps even sad and Vision nodded.

"I will pass along your message if the correct time ever comes to pass." Vision said.

"That's all I can ask." Tony replied with a sigh. "Good luck robo-son."

Vision nodded and then set to work packing the bag with things he knew she'd want with her. Her small collection of photographs, the silver ring Pietro had bought for her that she never wore because she didn't want to lose it, her favorite band tee shirt, her favorite book, a box of Earl Gray tea from her favorite tea shop and the pair of ruby earrings he'd given her for her last birthday. He hesitated and then took out a blank notebook from his desk and wrote down a phone number and email address, slipping it in with a music player filled with her favorite songs. He could always get another for himself at any time.

With his bag packed he turned and took a moment to study his reflection in the mirror. His red skin, blue markings and glowing gem in his forehead making his identity undeniable. He thought Wanda found his face attractive, she'd mentioned that she found him handsome a few times in the past but he was unsure of the coloring she'd like on him besides his normal tone. After all, humans came in an amazing variety of colors. His brow furrowed as he tried to come up with any sort of inspiration.

" _You think that Silas dude is cute?" Sam said his dark eyes wide as he stared at Wanda._

 _She shrugged and popped another piece of popcorn into her mouth. "He's better looking than Tom Hanks, I'm not into older guys."_

" _Yeah, we all know you're a cradle robber. Almost literally." Rhody said with a smirk giving Vision a pointed look._

 _Vision was only a little surprised when the seasoned soldier's soda can suddenly exploded covering him in the sticky wetness a trail of scarlet dissipating quickly._

" _Damnit!" Rhodey grumbled walking to the kitchen to grab a towel._

 _Vision glanced at Wanda seated next to him on the couch and she pressed a finger to her lips silently telling him that her involvement in the can's suddenly integrity loss was to remain a secret. He nodded and focused on the film called The Da Vinci Code studying Silas carefully. Strangely the man's lithe build reminded him a little of his own._

Deciding to go off the one moment that he remembered hearing Wanda's preference when it came to human men's physical appearances, he closed his eyes and concentrated willing his skin to take on a pale cream color and hair to appear on his head. When his eyes opened, he was rather satisfied with his appearance even if it startled him at first. He adjusted the length of the pale blonde strands of hair and took care to ensure the stone in his forehead was covered before picking up the bag and phasing through his wall.

"Will this suffice?" Vision asked Tony who was reading a report in the common room.

The surprise on Tony's face was evidence enough of his disguise's success and he nodded once before phasing through another wall and out into the night.

As he flew, Vision found himself touching his temple lightly. He and Wanda had always shared a connection. He didn't know if it was the will of The Mind Stone embedded in his forehead or simply because their minds had connected before his brain was fully formed, but there was a part of her that was tethered to him. Even at a distance, he could sense her. In this moment however, he could barely feel her. It was as though she was fading from his mind and he didn't like it. Her presence had been there from the moment he was born, being without it frightened him; not only because of his fear of the unknown, but because of what it might mean for Wanda. Was she in danger, or distressed? Was she… dying?

Vision clenched his teeth and flew faster. No, she couldn't be dying, she was too strong and resilient for that. She would wait for him. He was going to Wakanda, he was going to see Wanda again and he was not going to give up until they were best friends once more.

 **Author's Note: I'm back! Sort of... I sincerely apologize for me extended absence. Life, work, and writer's block have been DESTROYING me lately. Just to be clear, I haven't given up on any of my other stories so breath easy my SasuSaku, KenshinKaoru, and VegeBul fans. I just haven't had the time, energy or inspiration to get much done with them lately. I am a bit of perfectionist and refuse to publish half-assed chapters just because. I WILL get back to those stories, it'll probably just be a little while until I can get back into the right state of mind to do so. THIS story only happened because I was** **commissioned** **to write it by someone I couldn't really refuse. Let me know what you think and thank you all so much for your support!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda lay still in her hospital bed as a nightmare wrapped a vice around her mind.

" _What a pair of freaks. They'll be lucky if they survive one day of testing." A guard sneered as she and Pietro walked into the Hydra base._

 _Her brother swiftly took her hand and squeezed it gently offering her one of his dashing smiles which she returned._

 _Then she was strapped to a table, a scientist peering down at her with a strange looking staff in his hand, touching it to her forehead. Suddenly, pain exploded in her head, a strange voice echoing in her mind and she screamed in agony her body arching and contorting as she writhed in her restraints. It felt like dying, at least what she thought dying would feel like._

' _I cannot die' She whispered to herself. 'I will not leave Pietro alone!'_

 _There was suddenly a warmth within her screaming crowded mind. It reminded her so much of the feel of her brother's hand in hers._

" _ **Big brother**_ _." She breathed._

" _ **Little sister?**_ " _He responded._

 _Her powers had been born._

 _She found herself again standing in the middle of the old decrepit church, protecting the switch that would send Sokovia crashing to the ground when she felt it. The warm mental tether that she'd always sworn had been there linking her to her brother and had been strengthened during their years in Hydra suddenly snapped like a taunt guitar string; lashing her heart in two as that spot cooled leaving nothing but an empty void behind. She knew what it meant._

" _ **Wanda. I love you, little sister…**_ " _it was a soft whisper in her mind, the last thing she would ever feel or hear from her other half and she screamed, her power shattering the horde of robots descending on her._

" _No! Pietro! Big brother!_ _**NO!**_ "

 _Now she was facing down Vision, feeling the same familiar sensation of her heart breaking. He was throwing her away. They had been so close, he had sworn to protect her just like Pietro had and just like her brother, he had been ripped from her by Tony Stark. She found that the sting of betrayal nearly rivaled the agony of loss._

 _She was in The Raft. The trigger happy guard was on duty again and had decided that her attempt to scratch her ear was cause to shock her._

 _She screamed and hit the floor wishing she could change everything, to go back to the time where she would wake up to the sound of Rhodey cooking breakfast and leave her bedroom to find Vision hovering nearby with that sweet innocent smile on his face as he wished her a good morning._

 _Again and again she was shocked, experimented on and betrayed until she was sure her mind would shatter under the strain. Was this death? Perhaps it was. The numbness increased and began to seep deeper into her; dulling the pain and the sensations. She felt like she was drifting; her mind and soul finally free. The world was fading away,_ _ **she**_ _was fading away. Wouldn't the world be better for it? One less monster to deal with. One less murderer on the ground. Oblivion didn't seem so bad. Feeling nothing was infinitely better than the agony that had been consuming her sanity._

 _Then she felt it. Warmth brushing across her mind. It wasn't the quick flickering flame of heat that Pietro exuded. This was more electric yet still impossibly soft. She knew this sensation, this mind. She'd been inside it many times before, including the day it was born. This mind that always seemed to be linked to hers, somehow._

" _ **Wanda. It is me. You need to wake up now.**_ " _The smooth voice belonging to the electric mind directed._

 _She waited for several moments as she thought about his suggestion. Why should she wake? Nothing but pain and suffering waited for her there. It wasn't safe. No where was safe. Perhaps if she was quiet long enough the voice would go away. When the electronic energy only pressed harder against her, she reluctantly responded._

" _ **I am afraid**_ _." She whispered._

 _Afraid to wake up and find that the rescue was all just an elaborate dream conjured up by her overwhelmed psyche and she was still in the hands of her wicked jailers. Terrified that this electric sensation and smooth cadence was just her most desperate fantasy come to life. After all, Vision would never compromise his position with Tony and The UN for the likes of her. No this numbness was much better._

" _ **Let me go. I am so tired**_ _." She pleaded softly._

 _A ripple of sadness tinged the electric sensation. "_ _ **Wanda, please wake up. The others are worried about you. Clint, Steve, Natasha, Sam, Scott, Bucky, T'Challa. They are all waiting for you.**_ _ **We**_ _**are waiting for you. Please open your eyes. You are safe now.**_ " _She felt the brush of his mind against her own, reminding her of the sensation of Pietro kissing her temple when she was frightened. "_ _ **Wanda, please. I cannot bear to watch you fade away like this. Come back to me.**_ "

 _Those words sparked to life white hot resentment within her. How dare they speak to her as though they cared!?_

" _ **You do not want me. I am dangerous.**_ " _She countered. "_ _ **Leave me! I never asked you to save me. I don't want to be saved! Let me go. Let me die. I want to be with Pietro, mamma and pappa again.**_ "

 _It was all she wanted. Everything she wanted. To be free and safe and loved. To feel like a normal human being again. To just_ _ **be**_ _without fear or pain._

 _She felt another brush like a hand being pressed to her cheek. "_ _ **That is not true. I do want you and I cannot let you die. Come back Wanda. Pietro would not want this for you. You know this.**_ "

 _They were right. Sweet, reckless, teasing, loving, Pietro would want her to live no matter how painful it was. She owed it to him to live for both of them. However, she didn't know how to get back, how to escape this void of numbness and oblivion. The way back was covered by darkness that was heavy and thick like tar._

" _ **I don't know how.**_ " _She said softly still resigned to the fact that her life was coming to an end._

" _ **I will show you the way.**_ " _The voice directed. "_ _ **Quickly now. Our friends are quite worried.**_ "

 _She reached out to the electric mind and felt them gently pulling her free of bonds she hadn't even realized were there, bringing her consciousness closer to the forefront, relinking her mind to her body. The white, numbing void gave way to painful darkness with just a hint of light._

" _ **Open your eyes Wanda. We are waiting for you.**_ "

She obeyed and forced her eyelids open and found herself staring at a pair of impossibly bright blue eyes set into a red, angular face, a glowing amber stone shimmering in the middle of his forehead. His eyes widened and a tiny smile touched his lips as he looked down on her.

"Wanda." He whispered his voice weaker than she'd ever heard it before.

"Vis?" She questioned softly unsure if she could believe her eyes.

"Yes, it is me. I am here. I am so glad that you've awakened."

WxVxWxV

"She won't wake up? It's been nearly two weeks since we got here." Clint said standing as a pair of Wakandan doctors entered the full waiting room in the medical facility T'Challa had brought them to.

"Yes. We gave her a sedative to make the procedures to set her ribs, adjust her shoulders back into natural alignment, and remove that torture device around her neck easier on her, but the medication should have worn off the first day." One of them explained. "It doesn't make sense. Not even smelling salts and shots of adrenaline have been effective."

The second doctor nodded and rubbed a hand over her short hair. "Her vitals are dropping too. There's no medical explanation we can find to explain it."

Clint cursed and raked his hands through his hair plopping back down on a padded bench with his head in his hands.

"Maybe she just needs some more rest." Sam suggested. "She has trouble when she can't release her power for a while, we all know that. In that Hell hole, if her eyes even flashed, they'd shock her. She had to contain it for weeks. Maybe her mind needs time to deal with any damage that might have caused."

"She does get overwhelmed from time to time and her power can go out of control." Natasha said with a nod. "She's always exhausted afterwards."

"None of us really know how her powers work." Steve said touching his chin. "Is there a way for us to get our hands of any of Strucker's old records? They might give us a clue."

"Maybe she doesn't want to wake up." Bucky said quietly bringing the entire room to silence. He glanced up noting all of the eyes riveted on him and sighed. "Think about it. The bomb incident, being blamed for deaths that weren't her fault, getting locked up by the people that were supposed to be her allies, fighting her comrades, being handed over to that Hell on earth by one of the people who she trusted most. Her parents died in front of her, her brother was killed the day after she decided to go straight and now being confined and treated like an animal with that God awful shock collar around her neck when she was only trying to do what she felt was right? I wouldn't want to wake up either. Not if I wasn't sure I was safe." He said looking at the place where his arm used to be.

"Damn." Scott muttered crossing his arms over his chest. "This is all so messed up! She's just a little girl."

"She'd put your ass through the floor if she heard you say that." Natasha said with a small smile.

Steve suddenly lifted his head. "The Vision." He said softly.

"What about him?" T'Challa said his brow furrowing.

"He and Wanda have a special connection. Their powers came from the same source and he told me once that they have a sort of psychic resonance with each other because of it. He could probably wake her up or at least figure out what's wrong with her."

"No way." Clint said getting to his feet again. "Absolutely not. We are **NOT** bringing that damn robot into this. Don't you know what he did to her? Did you forget his blind loyalty to Stark? He'd rat us out in a minute."

"Even if he did, they cannot touch you here." T'Challa said firmly. "Not without causing an international conflict."

"None of us would be able to stop him if he decided to take her, on orders from Stark or Ross." Clint insisted his eyes narrowing at Steve. "He's stronger than all of us. You _know_ that!"

"Clint, Wanda needs help. Vision is our best chance at getting her what she needs." Steve said in a coaxing tone. "I've seen them together. He might be mechanical, but he cares about her."

"Not enough to keep her out of the hands of monsters who want to kill her because she's stronger than them." Clint spat. "I won't stand by and let him hurt her again!"

"I will not hurt Miss Maximoff." A smooth voice said from the edge of the room that was closest to the outside wall.

In a flash Clint had a loaded handgun leveled at the synthetic being's face. "Do _not_ **mess** with me." He snarled as Vision cautiously lowered to the floor with a brown leather messenger bag slung across his body. "I'm dead serious. If you touch her, I will kill you or die trying."

"I do not mean any of you harm." Vision said softly. "Her least of all."

"Oh _hell_ no. You don't get to say that when you handed her over on a silver platter." Sam hissed walking up to stand protectively behind Clint ready to give the assassin back up if needed. "That girl is going to be scarred _for_ _ **life**_ from the way she was treated in the place **you** sent her to."

"Listening to her screams and hearing her cry herself to sleep is going to haunt my nightmares for a long time." Scott said closing ranks beside Sam. "I'm itching to crush the son of a bitch that put her there under my foot."

"Guys, bring it down a notch." Natasha said stepping partially between the agitated men and Vision. "Wanda is in serious trouble. She may very well be _dying."_ The seasoned assassin's voice broke on the word revealing for the first time just how much she cared for the young woman. "I know you hate his guts right now for what happened. Hell, I want a go at him myself, but he might be the only one that can save her."

Steve nodded and stepped forward. "Natasha is right. He's our best shot. Your Majesty?"

"If he is here to help, then I will not turn him away. However if he attempts to harm or take the girl, there will be serious consequences that not even the UN or Stark's money will be able to erase." T'Challa promised, his tone dark, his eyes fierce.

"Clint." Steve said reaching out to put his hand on the gun in his hand.

"Cap… I… I can't..." The archer replied his brow furrowed in indecision. "I can't let him… she's already suffered so much. I just-"

Natasha walked up and touched his shoulder. "Clint, please. We all care about her. Put the gun down and let him help her. No one here is going to let him or anyone else hurt Wanda again."

He reluctantly lowered the weapon and looked away from Vision. "Do what you need to do to help her and then get the Hell out of here." He snarled striding out of the room and down the hall.

Vision nodded and glanced nervously at the rest of the fighters gathered. "What is wrong with Miss Maximoff?" He asked.

"She won't wake up. It's been over two weeks. No one knows why and her vitals are dropping." Steve explained. "Do you think you can get inside her head and figure out what's wrong?"

Vision nodded his mind whirling in nervous twitches. Wanda was _dying_ , he simply couldn't allow her bright mind and beautiful body to fade from existence so prematurely.

"Alright. I'll take you to her but first-" Vision barely flinched when he found Steve's face in front of his own, the super soldier's forearm pressed to his throat in a threatening manner. "If you take her, hurt her, rat us out or tell Ross anything about what happens here today; me and my team will put you in the ground, **permanently**. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Vision replied simply.

He could not blame Steve or the others for their lack of trust in him though he hadn't anticipated how much it would hurt. To be on the receiving end of their anger and hatred instead of their care and affection.

He shook off the pain as best he could and followed Steve down the hallway. He could not allow his negative feelings to affect him, he needed to be calm, collected, and focused in order to save Wanda. He vowed that he would not fail her again. He would save her and then do whatever she required to gain her trust and affection once again. Steve motioned to a door and Vision stared at the woman laid out on the bed, a gasp that he did not physically need but could not hold back leaving his throat.

Wanda was pale, so light her skin nearly matched the stark white sheet laid over her. Her once lean but strong arms were thin and wrapped in braces from wrist to shoulder. Dark bruises lay under her eyes that seemed to be sunken into her face. Multiple bruises ranging in size and color peppered what skin he could see along with several cuts in various stages of healing. Her chest rose and fell weakly, bones that should not have been so easily visible protruding from her skin. A ring of bright red tissue that was in the midst of healing wrapped around her neck. Tubes were connected to her hands and tucked beneath her nose. Machines beeped tracking her health carefully. It was not good. She **was** _dying._ He'd never seen her in such a terrible state.

His focus finally lifted from her form and shifted to Clint who was sitting next to the bed with one hand covering hers and the other gently stroking her forehead and limp hair that had lost much of its shine since Vision had last laid eyes on her.

"It's gonna be ok sweetie." Clint said softly in a soothing tone. "Someone is here to help you. Then when you wake up you'll get a proper hug and I'll fly Laura and the kids in so you can eat that cake I promised you. You won't believe how much Nate's grown since you last saw him, Lila keeps asking when she can see my fairy princess friend again, and I'm pretty sure Cooper has a crush on you, don't tell him a told you though." He glanced up and locked gazes with Vision before turning his attention back to Wanda. "See you soon kiddo." He said kissing her temple before he stood. "I meant what I said." He told Vision as he walked towards the door.

"I am aware." Vision replied. "Just as I was sincere in my words. I will not harm Miss Maximoff."

"You better not."

Vision nodded and levitated over her bed. Reaching with his abilities and his body, he touched his forehead to hers, his gold tinged powers reaching out to her scarlet energy, dimmer than he'd ever felt it before. It worried him.

He gently pressed into her mind and was shocked at how empty and dark it was. Generally speaking his inner world was bright but rather monochromatic, hers was certainly darker due to her harsh experiences but the flashes of vivid color in her inner world colored his mind as well. Her mind was definitely unwell, worse than it had been even while saturated with the grief of her precious brother's passing. Vision usually had little trouble trouble accessing her mind though he'd usually been invited inside, so to speak. This was much more difficult, like her mind was actively attempting to shut him out, expel him from her. He forced his way forward and found himself surrounded by her memories.

The day she lost her parents; cowering in fear as she stared at the shell with his creator's name on it; her brother's arms around her and his voice whispering in her ear the only things keeping her from screaming in terror. The crippling pain of the wicked experiments that she was subjected to by Hydra. The day she decided to change her life and live to save others with her brother only to have him torn away from her less than twenty four hours later. The way she'd pulled herself from her depression as best she could and the warm feelings she held for him as well as the others as they lived and learned together. The crushing sense of heartbreak when she learned that he'd betrayed her, tried to cage her and then handed her to the enemy. The torture she'd been subjected to by fearful, small minded humans who saw her as nothing but a monster.

Something within her heart seemed to die with each shock, each derogatory name, each wad of spit that hit the glass of her cell. Or perhaps that was _his_ heart. It certainly felt like it was dying.

Vision felt her relief when she was taken into the arms of Steve, when that despicable straight jacket was removed from her body and her arms were freed. However it did not last long. It faded the moment she was laid on a stretcher outside the aircraft and the pair of doctors in lab coats approached. The despair at losing her home, and her family, was crippling in its intensity. Her normally flaming desire to live, to atone for her actions and fulfill what she knew was Pietro's dream as one of the Avengers dimmed and faded, continuing to do so even as he searched her mind trying to reach her base consciousness, the part that was truly **Wanda**.

" _I am so tired…"_ A whispy voice echoed.

There! He had found it but she was heavily bound within her own mind. His attempts to drag her into consciousness weren't working and his peripheral systems that were still feeding him information about the outside world told him he was running out of time. The monitor's beeps and whirls informing him of her weakening heart rate and shallow breathing.

He _needed_ her willingness, he _needed_ her to allow him to help her. The only way to do that was to engage her. To coax her into letting down the walls she'd build around her soul and mind. She was being sucked into oblivion, a place where he could not follow and he was beginning to panic.

" _Wanda. It is me. You need to wake up now."_ He called into Wanda's mind the colors fading so quickly it was terrifying.

Please answer. He needed her to answer! To respond, to keep from vanishing into that place where she would be truly lost to him forever! _Wanda_!

" _I am afraid."_

Had he been able to, Vision was sure he would have cried. She was _there_ , she was _responding_ , the colors were flickering a little stronger. He could do this; coax her back to her body, back to consciousness.

When she finally made her way back with his assistance and those beautiful eyes of hers opened and met his own, he felt something he'd never felt so intensely before. It was warm and soft, yet almost hot and electrifying at the same time. As he grappled with this strange new feeling all he could do was smile and whisper her name.

"Vis?" She replied her voice a rough whisper yet still somehow the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

"Yes it is me. I am here. I am so glad that you've awakened." He replied.

He drifted back from where he hovered over her realizing that being in close proximity to one another would probably make her feel uncomfortable and touched down on the floor near the foot of her bed. Minutes passed by and she said nothing more. Her emotions were turbulent and cold and her aura was still incredibly weak.

Was this the scorn of a woman? Those eyes that had once been so warm and open when they looked at him were now staring at him with wariness and cold anger. It was so painful yet he knew he deserved her scorn and could not run from it, not if he wanted so salvage and rebuild what they'd once had.

"I came here to make sure that you were well." He said cautiously to break the silence.

Wanda's eyes flickered to his, before she glanced at her brace covered arms and frowned. She slowly lifted a hand and concentrated, little red sparks forming around her fingers. It was so lovely; to see and feel her powers alight again. He was much too far away to appreciate it properly. He took a step towards her and she suddenly cried out curling into a ball as she trembled.

"Wanda?!" Clint cried out rushing into the room to her bedside. "Thank God you're awake! I was worried sick." He reached out to touch her but drew his hands back when she let out a shriek of fright and burst into tears. "You're safe now. No one's gonna hurt you here. It's alright, cry it out. You were so brave, kiddo. I am so stinking proud of you." He said softly laying his hand close to hers but not touching as she sobbed.

Vision felt his hands clench into fists at his sides. _He_ wanted to be the one to comfort her. To hold her in his arms as she cried. It hurt to see her crying in front of another man. He knew the feeling was irrational. Clint was devoted to his family and very much in love with his wife. He knew that Wanda saw him as a father figure and nothing more, but the feeling would not go away. The others heard the commotion and quickly poured into the room.

"Wanda!" Sam exclaimed rushing past vision to the other side of the bed. "Thank goodness. You had me worried sick, baby doll." He said sitting down next to the bed.

"It's so good to see you awake." Scott said his smile easy and bright. "I'm glad you're alright."

"We all are." Steve said striding forward until he reached the bed. He knelt down beside it and waited until she lifted her tear stained face to look at him. "Thank you for saving me, Wanda." He said sincerity ringing in his tone. "I am so sorry for what you suffered in exchange for that." He reached out and gently laid his hand next to hers his pinky barely touching the edge of her hand. "I will **never** let anyone treat you that way again, I swear to you that I will protect you."

She nodded shakily her lip trembling before a sob bubbled past it. Steve moved a little closer until their foreheads were nearly touching.

"I am _so_ _ **proud**_ of you." He said softly.

"Back off Rogers, I've been waiting to see this girl properly for weeks." Natasha said sweeping forward to sit on the bed near Sam and smiled at her. "It'll get better little one." She promised. Wanda looked at her, her dark eyes pleading and Natasha shook her head. "I'm not angry with you, and there's nothing for you to feel guilty about. You were right, Clint _was_ pulling his punches." She said with a smirk.

The archer snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I am pleased to see that you are finally awake Miss Maximoff." T'Challa said. "Though it seems a little odd since you've been here for a half a month already, I'll say it anyway." He lowered his head slightly to her his lips turning up into a small smile. "Welcome to Wakanda. Please be at ease. No one will harm you here. Now, my doctors would like to do some examinations to ensure she is healing properly."

"Translation, get hell out so the lady can have some privacy." Bucky said with a tiny smirk from the doorway before he beamed at Wanda. "Good to see you again. It takes amazing strength to come back like that. Maybe I'll be able to do it too"

Wanda nodded at him and the former Winter Soldier offered her a smile that made Vision anxious for a reason that he could not quantify.

"Alright. We'll clear out and let them work." Clint said standing up again. "You should probably head out too Vision. We can't risk becoming compromised."

The man's tone was light but Vision immediately knew from the hardness in the assassin's eyes that he was not trusted nor wanted. However, he'd sworn to make things right with Wanda and in order to do that he had to stay long enough to have a few moments alone with her.

"I'd like to have a word with Wanda in private." Vision replied.

The members of the group glanced at one another and then at Wanda who slowly nodded.

"Fine but once you've had your 'word' you'll need to leave." Sam said his dark eyes narrowed.

"I understand." Vision replied.

The group slowly filtered out with Clint calling out that Wanda could shout if she needed anything before he closed the door slightly leaving them alone.

"Wanda." Vision said stepping closer to her bedside.

Wanda shifted a little in her bed averting her eyes from his gaze.

"I am so very sorry." He said stepping cautiously closer.

She did not answer him, but her eyes flickered to his face. He moved slightly closer and slowly took the seat next to the bed.

"I… I wish that things could have been different. That The Accords had worked out better." He said. Her eyes changed a little, filling with just a spark of anger and he quickly continued. "I only wanted to protect you." He insisted looking at her, unsurprised to find her gaze directed away from him and he desperately wanted to reach out and touch her, to soothe away her hurt. "I promise, that's all I wanted."

Her eyes filled with tears and she finally looked up at him as they streamed down her face. Her lip trembled and her head tilted revealing a wicked burn mark that the collar had left running down from her neck to just below her collar bone. It made his heart ache.

He tried to remember Mr. Stark's advice. That it would take time, patience and effort to get back into Wanda's good graces, to have her trust again. But a sense of desperation was pushing that from his mind.

"Please Wanda." He said softly leaning closer to her, his desire to touch her becoming overwhelming. "Look at me, read me. You'll see that I speak the truth."

He reached for her hand intending to lift it towards his own head. To encourage her to use her gifts and look inside his mind. To make her understand without a doubt that he had only ever wanted her safety and happiness. When his skin touched hers, she flinched and tried to pull her hand away and cried out at the sudden action curling up in the bed to deal with the pain.

"Wanda!" He cried out in alarm. "What's wrong? What can I do?"

She gasped a few times, shuddering from where she was curled up and then took a deep breath and looked up at him with intense fear in her eyes that cut his heart in two.

"You've done enough." Clint said from the doorway his voice void of any emotion. "I think it's time that you go. If you stay any longer our position could be discovered." Vision opened his mouth to try to persuade Clint to allow him to stay but the archer shook his head and walked into the room putting himself between them. "She **can't** do this, Vision. _Please._ Just leave."

Vision's hand clenched into a fist but he nodded. Mr. Stark had warned him, but he never imagined her rejection would be so painful.

Vision lifted the bag from where he'd left it at the foot of the bed and walked around to the opposite side of the bed from Clint and laid it gently in her lap.

"These are some things I thought you might like to have with you." He said wishing she'd look at him, allow him to see her lovely eyes just once more before he left.

She nodded and he reached out to gently tuck a lock of hair behind her ear unable to keep the impulse to touch her at bay, his heart aching when she flinched at the contact her breath catching in her throat. "Goodbye Wanda. I hope you heal quickly." He moved just a little closer letting his fingers slip through her dark locks. "Until next time." He whispered before he floated away and out the door.

WxVxWxV

"You're back." Tony Stark said when Vision phased through the ceiling.

Vision merely nodded and was about to walk to his room when Tony stepped in front of him.

"You were gone for a while."

Vision stopped and nodded.

"I thought the extended absence would mean that Wanda was more forgiving than I thought and you'd come back happy as a clam. Instead you look like you've seen a ghost. What happened?" He asked.

Vision looked away the sting of Wanda's rejection still throbbing in his heart.

"Tell me. Please." The founding Avenger said his tone almost desperate.

Vision nodded and sat down in a nearby chair. "After the rescue operation, Wanda was brought to a medical facility for treatment."

Tony glanced down and laced his fingers together. "What was she treated for?"

"Multiple rib fractures, dislocated shoulders and elbows, deep tissue bruising, multiple lacerations and contusions, burns around her neck, malnutrition and severe dehydration." Vision recited clinically though his heart twisted with each injury listed.

"God Damnnit!" Tony growled his jaw clenched his hands balling into fists. "What happened?"

"The doctors sedated her in order to make treatment and the removal of the torture device around her neck more comfortable for her but after the medication wore off, she didn't wake as anticipated." Vision explained. "She'd been unconscious for fourteen days when I arrived and her vitals were dropping at an alarming rate."

"What was wrong?" Tony asked.

"I am unsure as to any medical reasons. I had to enter her mind in order to wake her." Vision said.

"What did you find?" Tony asked.

Vision's brow furrowed as he tried to quantify his experience, to convey it in words. "Pain." He finally said. "She was in so much mental and emotional pain that she somehow formed a barrier between her body and mind. When I found her base consciousness, she told me she wanted to…" his teeth clenched the words seeming to become lodged in his throat.

"Wanted to what? Kill me?" Tony asked.

"No. She wanted to die." Vision said his heart breaking a little more as he said the words. "She asked me to leave her, and let her die."

"Shit." Tony hissed. "She was trying to commit suicide. God I hope Sam or the others can help her. You told someone about her thoughts, right?"

Vision nodded. "I informed Steve Rogers just before I left."

"Good." Tony said. "How did it go after that?" Vision looked away as a lash of pain struck his heart and heard his creator sigh. "I was afraid of that."

"She… she doesn't trust me anymore, she will not speak to me. Even when I asked her to read me, to show her how sincere I was, she refused." Vision said softly.

"I bet. The girl's probably terrified that she'll look in your head and see exactly what she thinks; that you don't give a damn about her." Tony said.

"Ridiculous!" Vision snapped. "She is extremely important to me."

"I know that. But actions speak way louder than words. Look at me. My tech killed her parents, my existence led to her experimentation, my psycho robot used her and then murdered her brother." He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "I wanted to help her, to protect her, to make amends so I gave her what I could. A home, clothes, food, a place on the team her brother idolized, a new family. Then because of a piece of paper, my pride, fear, guilt, and hotheadedness, she lost all of that and then was locked up and tortured. Of course she hates me. My actions have taken everything from her leading her to believe that I think of her as nothing but a living weapon or trash. Just because that's not anywhere close to the truth doesn't mean that my actions don't convey that horrible sentiment."

Vision nodded as several things slid into place in his young mind. "She thinks the same of me. We were closer to one another than anyone else. She trusted me, formed a unique and close bond to me but when the moment came to choose I-" Vision paused and looked down at his hands guilt and regret sweeping over him and stealing his voice.

"You chose me over her. The man who had taken everything from her not once, not _twice_ , but **three** times." Tony finished for him.

Vision leaned forward and pressed a finger to the stone on his forehead. "She must dislike me very vehemently." He said softly his heart twisting in anguish.

"I don't think she hates you." Tony said quickly reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Not on the same level she hates me anyway. If she did, I guarantee your vibranium ass would be in a deep, dark crater somewhere in Wakanda right now."

Vision wasn't so sure of that. Her powers seemed to frighten her at the moment. She'd been physically weak as well. She likely wouldn't have been able to overpower him like she had before.

"I can see the circuits firing in your brain and I assure you that you're wrong." Tony insisted. "Chronic love failure here, remember? Tell me, what did she say when you told her what you felt and what your true intentions were. You did tell her what you felt right? Cause' if you didn't, while that's further proof you're my son, it's not a good omen for you."

"I did tell her. I told her more than once that I have only ever wanted to protect her and see her happy." Vision said.

"Thank the Lord! There just might be hope for you yet." Tony said as he hung his head in relief. "So what did she say?"

Vision recalled her reaction and nearly flinched at the hollowness and fear in her eyes.

"Nothing." He replied pressing his hand to his chest.

Though his heart was synthetic and working at peak efficiency, his chest ached as though he'd been hit hard with Thor's hammer.

"Oh man." Tony groaned. "That sucks. Whenever Pepper gives me the silent treatment, I know that I'm going to have to grovel for months and do something dramatic to make it up to her."

"How do you do it?" Vision glanced up at his creator. "How do you convince her to trust you, be affectionate towards you, and speak normally with you again?" He asked hope fluttering up to take off the edge of the ache in his chest.

Tony shook his head. "Even if I told you, it wouldn't help." He said. "Pepper isn't Wanda so she doesn't need or want the same things. Tell me, what was in that bag you took? I don't see if with you now."

"I left it with her." Vision replied. "I filled it with things I thought she'd be missing that I collected from her room on the compound."

"There is _no_ _ **way**_ this incredibly thoughtful creature is your son." A feminine voice said from near the doorway.

"Maria! It's good to see you." Tony said happily though his eyes didn't sparkle like they once had. Vision had noticed that no one managed to spark any light in his eyes since the Avengers had splintered apart.

"Ms. Hill." Vision said lowering his head respectfully.

He noted that she was dressed in a form fitting navy blue sheath dress with her hair pinned up into an elegant french twist and knew at once that the pair were planning to go to a social function of some sort. Likely a meeting with some of the members of the UN.

"I will return to my room. Please enjoy your evening." He said turning away.

Maria stopped him with a hand on her arm. "Vision, wait." He paused and turned towards her. "Don't give up." She told him with an urgency in her voice. "I've seen you and Wanda together a few times. I can tell that you both think the world of each other. As a fellow woman, I can tell you right now that she still cares about you, she's just scared out of her mind of being hurt again. You leaving that bag full of things from her room was a perfect way to show her that you still care about her. Give her a little time and space to heal and I know she'll come back to you. You will have to be incredibly patient; wounds this large can't be healed with pretty words and expensive gifts." Tony cursed under his breath and Maria smirked before continuing. "Just keep showing her you care."

"Thank you Ms. Hill." He said feeling reassured that there was hope for himself and Wanda to regain the closeness they'd once had.

She smiled at him and patted his shoulder before stepping away so he could go to his room.

"I seriously can't believe you had a hand in making him." Maria said to Tony as he walked away.

"Why not!?" Tony demanded. "He's amazing!"

"Because he's the sweetest, most thoughtful person I've ever met in my life." She replied.

"I can be sweet and thoughtful." Tony protested.

"Only if someone reminds you to be." Maria said rolling her eyes.

Vision quickly phased into his room and settled into a chair and looked up at the ceiling. Though it had been painful, the fact of the matter was that he'd seen Wanda. He'd spoken with her telepathically, felt her colorful, beautiful mind against his own, and touched her. She was safe and on the road to recovery. His heart swelled with the thought. Both Tony Stark and Ms. Hill had told him that he'd done the right thing. Wanda wasn't completely lost to him, he just needed to give her time and she would find her way back to him. He was sure of it. He was a patient being, he could wait.

WxVxWxV

Three months after he'd visited her in Wakanda, the slim electronic device in Vision's pocket lit up. Without a second thought, he put down the report he'd been reading regarding a terrorist organization based out of a small European nation and looked at the screen. An icon indicating an email was waiting for him blinked and he took a deep breath as he tapped the device to open it.

 _Thank you for the bag. I appreciate you saving these things for me. All of my injuries have healed and I will be moving soon._

 _W_

Vision felt twin sensations of relief and panic. She was healed and well enough to travel but would be changing locations. Where was she going? Was she going alone or with someone else?

"Hey robo-son! No texting at the briefing table." Tony snaped. "Come to think of it, when the Hell did you start carrying a phone around?"

"It's nothing." Vision replied tucking the device back into his pocket.

"Yeah… sure."

It took him sixty seven attempts to come up with a reply that was remotely satisfying. It wasn't perfect but it would have to do.

 _I am happy to hear that your recovery is going well. I am glad that you found the items pleasing. Be safe in your travels. Do not hesitate to call upon me for anything at any time._

 _V_

He checked the message one more time and sent it hoping that a reply would come swiftly.

WxVxWxV

"Remember the deal." Steve said. "Check in daily on the designated channel and avoid any cameras. We've changed our appearances but if a camera gets a good clean shot of your face, facial recognition will nail you in a heartbeat."

Natasha nodded and walked forward. "The buddy system is in effect. Two of us will stay in the same city but in different parts. Don't hesitate to call for backup if something feels off."

"Wanda, Sam, you two are getting off here." Steve said as the jet lowered towards the ground. "Watch out for each other alright? We'll randevu to relocate in sixteen days."

Wanda nodded and stood up walking up beside Sam who slung an arm around her shoulder as the ramp descended.

"Lee's Tea Shop on the east end of town, at two forty seven pm nine days from now." He whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"Take good care of our girl!" Clint called out as the plane lifted off vanishing into the night.

"You got everything?" Sam asked her as they walked together with the hoods of their sweatshirts up as they neared the small village outside Preston England.

Wanda gripped the strap of the brown leather bag she'd been gifted with a little more than three months ago and nodded.

"Atta girl," He said with a charming smile. "See you later baby doll."

Wanda smiled and nodded to the kind man and took the next left as he continued forward. She kept her head down, her new red locks brushing against her cheeks as she approached the old apartment building where she'd be staying.

Already familiar with the layout thanks to Natasha's exceptional skills, she climbed to the top floor of the old building and opened the door with the flick of a key. She stepped inside the tiny apartment and saw a single bed, a small door that let to the bathroom, a narrow door that led to a closet and a small old chest of drawers. She sighed and laid down her bag on the bed and walked to the window pushing the curtains open.

The village was quiet and dark, the lights of Preston glowing brightly in the distance. A part of her was frightened of being by herself as she took in the sights and sounds of her temporary home. Since waking up in Wakanda, the team had closed ranks around her rarely letting her spend a moment alone.

It had taken her weeks before any of the others could touch her firmly or for an extended period of time without her lashing out at them with her powers. Poor Clint had been tossed across rooms more times than she could count. After three and a half weeks, he'd finally managed to give her his promised, 'biggest Barton hug' and she had wept in his arms for hours afterwards. He'd said little, just held her on the couch in the common room of the living space The Rogue Avengers were occupying, while in Wakanda. His arms were gentle and his voice was filled with emotion as he whispered how proud of her he was, how he was never going to let anyone hurt her in that way again, and how she would be back on her feet soon.

Her voice took much longer to return to her. It was a full two months before she started speaking again. Even then it was only a whisper for weeks afterwards. She remembered the day. How Steve had turned on the wireless speaker in her room and sat with her at the desk in her room teaching her about safely disarming explosives. When 'Jailhouse Rock' by Elvis Presley came on for the sixth time during their two hour study session on his chosen music streaming service, she'd finally snapped.

" _If I hear that stupid song one more time, I'm going to break something."_

 _Steve's eyes had widened dramatically, the pencil in his fingers slipping to the desk._

" _Wanda?" He questioned._

" _I'm starting to hate this song." Wanda whispered glancing down sheepishly._

 _To her surprise, the super soldier's eyes welled up with tears. He let out a loud whoop and jumped to his feet knocking over the chair he was sitting in. He pulled her up and into his arms, spinning her around the room once a broken laugh tumbling from his lips._

" _What is all the ruckus in here about?" Sam demanded running into the room his dark eyes sweeping the space carefully "You two ok?"_

" _She spoke!" Steve exclaimed happily. "_ _ **Finally**_ _." He said his voice breaking on the word._

 _Sam's lips turned up into a wide smile. "Really? That's great! Way to go baby doll." He said before he stuck his head out the door and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Yo! Break out the wine and order the best take out in town! We're partying tonight!"_

" _Great! Not that I'm opposed or anything, but why?" Came Scott's voice._

" _Wanda talked!"_

" _Really? That awesome! Did you guys hear that!?" Antman called._

" _Sure did." Clint answered. "Wine and takeout it is!"_

" _Someone make sure to invite T'Challa." Came Natasha's voice. "We should wake up Bucky too."_

 _Wanda blushed and looked down. "It's not that big of a deal." she whispered against Steve's chest._

" _It absolutely is. You found your voice again. It'll be only a matter of time before you get your wings back as well." Steve said giving her a gentle squeeze. "Thank God."_

They had partied exceptionally hard that night. Even Bucky enjoyed himself and Wanda realized that she had never really been as alone as she'd felt. Though part of her ached at the knowledge that someone else would have been thrilled with her progress, if his words to her when she awoke weren't lies anyway. She hadn't had much time to think about such things, there was too much going on and the others were an active part of her continued recovery.

Sam had used his training as a counselor to help her work through her newly intensified PTSD and suicidal thoughts. In fact, it was the reason he'd been assigned to be her first 'buddy'. He picked up on things others didn't and she'd come to appreciate his gentleness towards her, even if it was occasionally painful because it reminded her of Vision's careful consideration of her mental state following the destruction of Ultron and Pietro's death.

Clint had showered her with affection, taking her out and about in Wakanda and flying in his family as promised to get her cake. He'd been reluctant to part with her, insisting that they stay together for the first relocation but she had refused assuring him that she was fine. It wasn't completely true, but she didn't want to hold him back from his family and knew she needed to heal. A little time alone would help her do that, she hoped anyway.

Scott had been fun to get to know. He was witty and charming. Full of jokes but not the self glorifying kind Tony had spewed constantly. He was relaxing to be around, never prying about how she felt or what she was thinking. One of her fondest memories from her time in Wakanda was when the pair of them had visited a music store and wound up jamming together. He drummed and she played guitar. It had been healing in a way she hadn't expected, especially when a group of children gathered around to listen, their eyes full of joy and awe instead of the fear and wariness she was so used to.

King T'Challa was also a pleasant surprise. Though she hadn't spent much time with him. When they did meet, he assured her of his commitment to keep her safe. He complimented her fighting prowess and compared her to a lioness protecting her pride. It warmed her in a way she hadn't anticipated. He truly was a good and righteous ruler. Something she felt was a rarity in their twisted world.

Steve had slipped right back into his role as big brother and had worked with her to help get her back into fighting shape. He was kind, yet firm as he'd always been but had developed a new, fiercer protectiveness towards her. He checked on her often and made sure to remind her that nothing that had happened was her fault and the he would always do everything he could to protect her.

Natasha had taken her under her wing again, teaching her more about espionage and how to work as a single unit instead of on a team. She had helped her dye her hair and then held her as she sobbed over losing another part of herself due to the stupid Accords. The older woman became one of her confidants and was sometimes more perceptive than she liked. Their last private conversation replayed in her mind as she closed the curtains, returned to her bed and opened her bag.

" _Vision gave that to you?" Natasha said as she brushed rose eyeshadow onto her eyelid._

 _Wanda nodded and ran her hand lightly over the leather bag across her body before she laid it down and sat next to the new blonde and reached for an eyeshadow palette with dark metallic tones._

" _No." Natasha said slipping it from her fingers. "I know dark metallics are your thing, but that's exactly why you can't wear them right now." She slid an eyeshadow pallet of soft pastels with pinks, greens, and nude shades into her hand. "Stick to these."_

 _Wanda scowled at the makeup in her hand. "I'd rather go without." She grumbled._

 _Natasha snickered and nudged her with her shoulder. "But you won't. Get going. Makeup is a weapon we women should take full advantage of, especially you. You'd be surprised at how just changing your lipstick shade from red to pink can take you from being the center of attention, to just another face in the crowd."_

 _Wanda nodded and picked up a makeup brush going for the darkest shade of green on the pallet first. Natasha chuckled and then turned her attention back to the mirror to continue her own makeup application. After a few minutes, she spoke again._

" _So what's in the bag?"_

 _Wanda sighed and reached for the black liquid eyeliner only to have her hand slapped lightly and handed a brown stick liner instead. She scowled at her smug looking mentor and then sighed, lifting the pencil to her eye._

" _My pictures, my favorite tee shirt, my favorite book, a music player with my music on it, the ring Pietro gave me on the last birthday he was…" she took a shuddering breath and Natasha nudged her gently with her shoulder. "The earrings I'm wearing now."_

 _Natasha glanced over and reached out touching Wanda's earrings gently, the firey red stones were set into a delicate silver setting, the oval stones wreathed with a halo of tiny white diamonds._

" _I remember these. Vision gave them to for your birthday and made the rest of us look bad. They're stunning on you." She said with an almost wistful smile on her lips._

 _Wanda blushed and tucked a section of hair behind her ears as she looked down at the makeup laid out in front of her contemplating how much contour she should go for._

" _Did he leave anything else?" Natasha asked._

 _Wanda tried to control her expression but knew she'd failed when she saw Natasha's cocked brow and expectant look in the mirror._

" _A notebook." She replied. "Inside he left a number and an email address along with a note saying I was free to use either at any time to contact him."_

 _Natasha's eyes narrowed slightly before she sighed. "I'd say it's a trap but this is Vision we're talking about and he's not that devious. He isn't devious at all when you get right down to it." The assassin said with a little chuckle before her expression became soft but thoughtful. "Wanda, what are you thinking?" She asked._

" _I don't know." Wanda replied picking up a tube of deep maroon lipstick, rolling it between her fingers._

" _Ok, an easier to answer but way more loaded question then. How do you feel? About Vision." Natasha asked slipping the lipstick from her fingers and replacing it with a tube of champagne pink lipgloss._

 _Wanda sighed and looked at her reflection her gaze focusing on the earring she could easily see._

" _I… I miss him. What we had. We were the odd ones out. Neither of us were combat trained the way the rest of you were and our biggest assets are our powers. He was always honest with me and so eager to listen to anything I had to say." Wanda looked down at the lip gloss again. "I… I trusted him. I thought that he understood me, that he cared about me."_

" _Did you care about him?" Natasha asked._

" _I did. I still do." Wanda lowered her head her red locks falling like a flaming curtain over her shoulders. "It's so stupid. I want to hate him for what he did, but I don't hate him at all and it hurts. I'm mad at him and want to slam his perfect red face into the ground but at the same time, I want him to phase through the wall like I've told him a thousand times not to and hold me because I miss him so damn much."_

 _Natasha's eyes widened and then softened. She put down the compact in her hand and wrapped her arms around her shoulders._

" _I get it." She said stroking Wanda's hair gently. "I feel the same way about a certain doctor that looks absolutely terrifying in the color green. I know it's painful and confusing but that's ok. Vision showed you that he cares about you by coming to check on you and leaving you a bag of treasures you thought you'd never see again. I know you're not ready to forgive and forget and that's just fine. You've been through hell and you need to take care of_ _**you**_ _. However, don't let your anger and fear control you and keep you from letting him back in. Take your time. Make him grovel, beg and prove to you that he's not going to screw you over again, but don't lock him out. There is something special between you two, something I think could turn into something beautiful, but if you hold onto your hate, you'll never see it."_

 _Wanda nodded even as her lips trembled and her eyes watered. "I want that. I want him back in my life, but Nat; I'm so scared."_

" _I know sweetie, I know." Natasha crooned. "It's gonna be ok. You'll figure it out. Just follow your heart, I've missed out on too much by ignoring mine and I don't want that for you."_

It had been another month before Steve had decided she was well enough to travel after getting Sam's ok. Though Wakanda was wonderful and Bucky was sleeping, Steve was adamant that they get back to work. They were criminals anyway, who better to take down the nastiest law breakers in the world then a group of powerful superheroes on the run? It was also his way of both taking some of the heat off of T'Challa and his people, as well was reintroducing Wanda to the outside world. She was still damaged and a bit skittish around strangers,but he had told her repeatedly that he had faith in her and would be there in a heartbeat if she needed him.

Wanda sighed and went to the bathroom stripping down and quickly stepping under the warm spray of water. She remembered Vision's reply to her message. He'd been polite as usual and hadn't asked about her location or try to convince her to trust him again like any other man probably would have. She wanted to reply, to tell him that she missed him but also that she didn't want to see him yet. She didn't want to send him mixed messages and her feelings were still so muddled so she hadn't replied at all.

"What are you going to tell him? I really miss you and want to see you but I also kinda want to shove you into the ground again." She muttered to herself.

After redressing she walked out to the bedroom and plopped down on the bed turning on the television. She was greeted by her face along with those of her comrades with a news host reminding the public to call if they have any information on the world's number one criminals.

She snorted and shut it off. "Do you see this Pietro?" She whispered. "Your little sister is a criminal because she used her powers to save a man."

WxVxWxV

Wanda carried her meal consisting of a fresh meat pie from the bakery not far from her little apartment and climbed the stairs her one earbud feeding her an old but nevertheless beloved song from her younger years.

"Wake me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark." She hummed along softly as she pulled her key from her pocket.

The door next to hers suddenly opened and a young man with curly red hair stepped out and smiled at her.

"Ingrid! I'm glad you're back." He said walking up to her.

She smiled politely at him and adjusted her hair so it covered more of her face. This nosy neighbor had taken a shine to her and she was worried it was only going to be a matter of time before he recognized her. She could have used her powers on him but with how visible they were, she worried that someone else would notice putting her in the same dangerous predicament.

Sam had assured her that things would be fine when she brought it up to him. They were relocating in two days anyway but she couldn't help but be nervous.

"I'm really tired Aiden." Wanda said shifting her bag of food.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind in case they call for an evacuation. I'll make sure you get out ok since your family is back in Hungary." The young man said with a nod.

Wanda's brow cocked at that. "Evacuation?"

"Yeah! It's all over the news. The Vision is fighting some terrorist here in England not far from Preston. If the fight gets too- Ingrid?"

Wanda quickly slipped into her apartment slamming the door in her neighbors face and dumped her food on the tiny table near her bed while she turned on the TV with a flick of her power.

Her heart tripled its speed when she recognized a lean red figure dressed in blue and gold locked in mid air combat with enemies she'd never seen before. A cry of distress left her throat and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand as Vision was thrown into a set of live wires and then plummeted to the ground below.

"Vis! _Vis."_ She whimpered clutching her pillow to her chest her fingers brushing the ruby earrings she hadn't taken off since she'd put them on in Wakanda.

In combat training and on most missions they were partners. Had she been there with him she would have been able to slow his fall and help ground the electricity attacking his body quickly; but he was on his own as far as she could tell. Her heart lurched in her chest as she reached for her phone and the bag containing her combat uniform. The slim device lit up and she read the message sent from Natasha.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't go. He can handle this."

Nat was right and she knew it. Her friends had sacrificed much to protect her. She couldn't just run to Vision's side no matter how badly she wanted to. Her earlier resentment was fading into almost nothing and she desperately just wanted to see him, hold his perfect, beautiful hand in her own and bask in his clean, calming, presence. Just for a moment.

Her fingers trembled holding her phone, watching as Vision struggled to get up and was stabbed through the chest by a thug in a Hydra issue flight suit using a stolen Wakandan spear.

Wanda gasped and clutched at her heart. She knew that it wouldn't kill him. He could quickly heal any damage he was dealt but she knew he could still feel the sensation at least in the form of movement restriction. _Vision_.

She studied the slim device in her hand and after a few moments could no longer contain herself. She knew it was a risk, that he'd probably easily be able to track her location from this close proximity. He was the child of two supercomputers and a couple of certified geniuses after all. However she couldn't stop herself. Wanda couldn't bare to watch his suffering when every blow he took, every near miss had her one step closer to abandoning everything and flying on scarlet wings of her own making to his side. She knew it was reckless and dangerous and refused to put her friends in danger in the heat of the moment, but she needed to know he was safe when everything was over. After blasting her television with a tendril of her energy to remove the source of her mounting anxiety, she opened the email app on her phone and began to type.

WxVxWxV

Vision's brain immediately registered when his custom made, heavily encrypted Stark phone went off in the compartment he'd made for it near his hip. With a thought he quickly routed the message to his own internal processing system while simultaneously shooting a series of energy beams from his forehead taking out the last of the hired mercenaries using old Hydra flight suits.

 _Please let me know when you're safe._

 _W_

Vision felt his eyes widen. _**Wanda**_. She knew he was fighting. She was _worried_ about him. Her concern meant so much to him. His determination to bring this fight to a close quickly surged within him. If he was quick enough he might be able to trace the message and discover where she was currently residing.

WxVxWxV

Vision leaned casually against the brick apartment building dressed in a light grey long sleeved shirt and black slacks, his head lowered. No one looked twice at him except for a few women. His disguise was effective so far. Excellent. He slipped into the building and climbed the stairs to the third floor making his way to the door at the end of the hallway. He paused, his hand lifted to knock. Would she be upset that he'd tracked her location? What if she was still angry and didn't want to see him? What if she wasn't alone?

"She's not here." A young man with curly red hair and a slightly rounded build said.

"Pardon me?" Vision replied turning to face him.

"Ingrid, she left about twenty minutes ago. She never has visitors. Who are you?" The young man asked leaning against the frame of the door that opened into the apartment next to Wanda's.

Vision thought for a moment before giving his answer. "I'm a friend." He assumed that Ingrid was likely Wanda's alias.

"Well she never told me about you." The young man said crossing his arms over his chest.

Vision was about to respond when a familiar face framed by unfamiliar hair appeared at the end of the hall.

She was stunning. Though the hair was not what he was used to, it still looked lovely against her skin that once again glowed with her improved health and vitality. She was still thinner than she was before her imprisonment, but he reminded himself that human bodies took far longer to recover from physical trauma than his own synthetic form. He immediately took an involuntary step forward towards his scarlet beacon of light unable to keep himself away now that she was so close.

"Who is this?" Wanda asked walking slowly forward, the leather bag he'd given her slung across her body, a grocery bag hanging from the crook of one of her arms. "A friend of yours?" She asked the red head.

"He says he's a friend of yours." The young man replied his green eyes narrowing slightly.

"I don't think I know you." Wanda said her fingers flexing in a way he recognized immediately.

Quickly he said the first words he'd ever spoke to her, hoping it would convince her to pause long enough to explain his disguise and presence before she unleashed her power.

"Look again."

Her eyes widened and the grocery bag slipped from her arm to the floor with a thump, a hand lifting to her lips.

" _Vis_?" She breathed.

He nodded and moved closer to her intending to pick up her bag when she suddenly stepped close to him and reached towards the gem in his forehead, a single, tiny tendril of her scarlet light reaching for his own golden glow that was hidden by his disguise. For the briefest of moments their energies touched and entwined. Then just as quickly it was severed. Before he could mourn the loss of her intoxicating aura against his own, she stretched up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her face to his shoulder.

"Vis!" She whispered her slight body trembling against his own. "I was so worried. I had to break my TV so that I wouldn't be able to watch it anymore."

She was back. She was touching him, _embracing_ him. She was speaking to him again. It had been so long since he'd heard her voice and felt her warmth. A part of him feared he'd never feel the incredible sensation of her form against his own ever again. He fully intended to keep her there against him as long as she would allow it.

He returned her embrace, one arm wrapping around her slim waist the other reaching across her back, his hand gripping her shoulder lightly. He lowered his head and inhaled her scent pleased to find it was no longer diluted by the scent of antiseptics and IV medications the way it was the last time he'd been near her.

"I apologize for worrying you." He said softly.

"Don't apologize. You're safe. Thank God. That's all that matters." She replied her hold on him tightening.

He smiled and increased his own hold a fraction, mindful that his mechanical strength could harm her. He could feel the chasm in his heart shrink when she nuzzled her head into his chest, her nose resting against the hollow of his throat, an action she had done only a few times with him before. Once on the anniversary of her brother's death, another time on the anniversary of her parents death, and again a few nights after the incident in Lagos.

The young man that lived next to Wanda shifted his weight and Vision glanced at him. His pale face was tinged with red, his hands were clenched into fists, and his eyes were narrowed. Vision swept out cautiously with his sensors and found that the young man's heart rate was rising as was his breathing. All signs of emotional distress and an increased chance of physical violence. As much as he hated to do it, he knew he had to release her and move them inside her own rooms.

"We should go inside." He said softly near her ear.

She shivered a little which confused him but nodded and released him. "You're right."

Wanda bent to pick up her grocery bag but he beat her to it. She smiled at him, the one she often gave him when she felt he was being needlessly overbearing but sweet and walked to her door pulling the key from her pocket.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be alone with his guy? He looks old enough to be your dad. Is he? Your dad I mean?" The young man asked walking towards them.

Wanda snorted at that and shook her head. "He is _not_ my father." She replied. "I'll be fine. He was my best friend before I left home. It's been a while since we've seen each other and I'd like to catch up. If you'll excuse me."

She unlocked her door and quickly strode inside with Vision only a step behind. Once the door was shut, locked, and her boots were off, she immediately moved to him again her sharp eyes scanning his figure.

"How are you doing this?" She asked.

"Doing what?" He replied laying the groceries on the tiny table in the room.

"That?" She said gesturing to his form with a wave of her hand. "You look…" she seemed to struggle with her words and a small frown tugged at his lips.

"Does this form displease you?" He asked cautiously.

"I wouldn't say that." She replied walking around him in a small circle with her brow furrowed. "It's just strange. Your skin feels the same, you smell the same, you sound the same, but you don't look like… you." Her gaze fixated on his head first at his forehead and then at his hair. "Is this a hologram or something you're projecting?"

Vision smiled at her quick, curious mind and shook his head. "I altered my appearance in a similar fashion to how I can create my own clothing." He explained."

Wanda studied him for a moment and worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she stared and he felt a strange tightness gathering at the base of his spine and an intense throb of heat. He'd never felt anything like it before and was about to ask her what it meant when she spoke.

"May I touch you?" She asked her hand lifting until it hovered near his hair.

"Of course." He replied a little surprised that she'd asked him first. She never had in the past.

As if he would deny her. He'd craved her touch in a similar way that he imagined humans craved food. A constant buzz in the back of his mind of that thing that he wanted but couldn't have. Her slender fingers slid into his hair and she let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Ha!" She exclaimed a playful grin playing at her lips. "It feels just like real hair!"

Wanda carded her hands through it and his eyes closed at the blissful sensation. Her fingers then moved down to his ears tugging them experimentally before trailing her fingers over his cheek bones and along his jaw.

"Incredible." She breathed. "However, I think I prefer your normal appearance."

His eyes opened in surprise and a sensation that was impossibly warm flooded over him. She preferred him in his natural form, not in the one he'd taken to look like a man of her own kind.

"My window is fitted with Shield standard two way privacy glass that is always active." She said softly. "Please Vis, let me see you. I think I'll worry this was all a dream I conjured up after breaking my TV otherwise."

He nodded and complied letting his disguise melt away until he was in his natural form before her dressed in blue with his cape.

Her smile was dazzling and her eyes were wet and warm. She reached out and grasped his hand and squeezed it gently before moving to sit at her table.

"Thank you. I need to eat but you can stay if you want." She told him as she pulled a container of something that smelled like curry, a bottle of green tea and a pint of ice cream from her bag.

He nodded and hovered cross legged opposite her at the table and watched her eat. He was pleased to note that she was wearing the shirt he'd brought her and the earrings he'd gifted her with.

His gaze drifted to her fingers and his brow furrowed. Wanda liked to paint her fingernails. He was nearly certain that the only times he'd seen her nails in their natural state was when she was taking off one polish to replace it with another. Generally speaking she alternated between five colors, black, hematite, jet black, purple-black and occasionally blood red. Now, her nails were painted a pale pink color. It wasn't _Wanda_ and he didn't like that. After a few moments of quiet, he spoke.

"How long have you been here?" He asked. "The lack of personal items indicates that it hasn't been long."

"Not long but I'm leaving soon so it doesn't matter." She replied dismissively. "Thank goodness. That boy's obvious crush on me is becoming a pain in the neck."

"Crush?" Vision replied tilting his head at the word he remembered Clint using it at Wanda's bedside while referring to his son's feelings for her.

Wanda nodded. "He thinks I'm pretty and wants to be close to me." She explained. "You remember that anime series we watched together called Snow White With Red Hair?"

Vision nodded recalling how Helen Cho had suggested it to them once mentioning that since their lives as superheroes were so taxing that they should watch the series to bring a little 'shameless fluff" into their lives for a few moments.

"Zen had a crush on Shirayuki." She explained. "He found her attractive and wanted a closer relationship with her."

"Is a crush similar to love then?" He asked.

Wanda tilted her head from side to side. "Sort of. A crush is more of a… precursor to romantic love. Crushes tend to be quick, superficial, slightly selfish, shallow feelings. Love is much deeper and stronger. Does that make sense?"

Vision nodded and she nodded before returning to her food. Once it was finished, she moved to sit on the bed and took a deep breath.

"I suppose we need to talk about a few things, don't we?" She said her eyes while still warm were a bit guarded now.

Vision nodded and floated towards her, his gaze flickering to the spot on the bed next to her then back to her eyes. She raised a dark brow and then smiled a little shifting to lean against the headboard and patted the space in front of her inviting him to sit.

"Don't worry, I won't put you through the floor again." She said her smile fading a little as regret flared to life within her so strongly he could sense it without meaning to.

He floated over to her and sat down with his legs crossed in front of her, the tips of her toes brushing his shins. She studied him, her expression expectant and he took that as permission to start speaking.

"Wanda, are you still angry with me?" He asked.

She sighed and raked a hand through her red hair. After a few moments she finally replied.

"No." His heart lightened just a fraction. "I'm… disappointed in you, maybe even a little bit resentful towards you, but I'm not angry. Not anymore."

"I understand." He replied lowering his head before he asked his next question. "Why did you not speak with me when I came to you in Wakanda, why did you flinch when I tried to touch you? You have never reacted that way towards me before." It had hurt more than he had ever imagined it would.

Even when she'd first spoken to him following his abrupt and dramatic birth, she'd approached him with confidence. Not once did she look away, nor did she back down from his challenge to read him. Her behavior following her time spent on The Raft went against everything he thought he'd learned about her during the course of their time together.

Wanda paled a little and then brought her hands together, twisting her fingers. "It wasn't exactly personal." She said softly. "It was almost a month before I let Clint hug me." She admitted. "It took two months for me to start talking again."

Vision's heart clenched in his chest. "Why?" He asked knowing full well how childish he sounded but desperate to understand.

"Vision, I… they…" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again the dark orbs filled with anguish. "I was _**tortured**_ Vision."

She said no more and though Vision wanted to understand, he knew from his past visit with her not to press. So instead, he moved on to his next question determined to research more on how humans responded to various trauma when he returned to Stark Tower.

"Wanda, are we still... friends?"

She stared at him for a moment before she reached out and gently touched his hand. "Oh Vis. Of _course_ we're still friends. Yes I still have some negative feelings towards you and I don't trust you completely, but you're still very important to me. I care about you Vision, I've cared about you from the moment you burst from The Cradle. I'll never stop caring about you."

Vision felt another ache within him fade away. They were still friends. He hadn't lost her completely but there was still tension in the room and he knew it needed to be addressed.

"I care about you too." He said flipping his palm to hold and then squeeze her hand.

"I know. You care about every human. It's part of your programming, isn't it?" She replied with a smile though her eyes had dimmed considerably.

"No Wanda. I don't care about you because of my programming. It's different… I'm afraid I can't quite quantify the reason either but it is different. It's always been different with you." He insisted.

"Vis…" She said warning darkening her voice and sharpening her eyes.

"Please." He begged lifting her hand that was still in his towards his forehead. "Read me. You'll see that I speak the truth."

He wanted her to read his mind so badly. Then she would see the truth of his words. Then he would _finally_ feel the colorful warmth of her mind against his own again. He missed it so much.

"No, Vision." She said firmly. "I… I'm not ready to trust you in that way again. I might not ever be."

"Wanda, I have _never_ taken anything from you that you haven't freely offered me." He pressed his eyes locked on hers

"Just my freedom." Wanda said quietly her dark eyes filling with pain.

He felt a stab of shame and lowered his head unable see the betrayal in her gaze. Her words were true which made the sting that much sharper.

"What must I do?" Vision asked lowering her hand still clasped in his. "I want to repair our relationship. Make it the way it was before The Accords."

Wanda sighed and pulled her hand from his. "Vis, our relationship will never be the way it was before. It's impossible. Too much has happened. I'm not even the same person that I was back then."

Vision felt his heart break at her words and looked down at her quilted comforter. **Never.** She said their relationship would _never_ be the same again. This was the price of his choices. Losing the closeness he'd once shared with the one person in this world who truly _saw_ him as an true living being instead of just an advanced computer in a metallic body. It hurt so much.

"Hey, look at me." She said her tone coaxing and gentle. Vision raised his head and saw the same grief he was feeling reflected in her beautiful eyes. "When I first read you, I found nothing but a harbinger of death and destruction. When I first saw you, I saw a beautiful killing machine. When I first heard you, I heard only the creation of Tony Stark. When I first felt your hands on me I felt my unwanted savior." She explained.

He was confused by her statements treasuring some parts and flinching at others.

"Then we moved into the compound and I began to truly _see_ _ **you.**_ The man who wears human clothes, only because it makes those around him more comfortable. The man who doesn't understand why we cry over dogs dying in movies but felt remorse for the sentinels deaths in The Matrix. The man who cooked a meal for his depressed teammate despite having no culinary experience and having never eaten. A man who held a girl when she woke up screaming and crying even though he didn't understand at the time why she was acting that way." She smiled a little. "Everything changes. It's the only constant thing in this Universe I think. Some change is for the better, some is for the worse but we don't know which it will be. That is why fear of change is so powerful and common. I would know."

"I suppose you would." He admitted. "It was my own fear of the unknown that allowed you to overpower me."

A wave of regret rolled out from her but immensely dissipated as she shook her head. "Yes, but my point is that just because our relationship will never be the same doesn't mean we're starting over or that I'm shutting you out. I'm not afraid of you like I was back when we first met. I haven't stopped caring about you. We have a decent foundation I think. We'll simply have to work on rebuilding our friendship together." Her beautiful eyes met his, a tiny spark of warmth that he instantly recognized and had desperately missed flickering in her gaze. "Will you work with me, Vision?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed a little louder than he'd intended making Wanda jump in surprise at the sound. He ducked his head, a little embarrassed and then spoke again at a much quieter volume. "Pardon me. I mean, yes. Please. I would very much like to work on rebuilding our relationship with you Wanda."

"Good, I'm glad." She said gifting him with one of her rare smiles that reached her eyes fully. Her gaze flickered to the clock. "How long can you stay?"

"I have turned the terrorists over the proper authorities. I have no other current missions at this time so I am free until otherwise notified." He replied.

Wanda smiled and then looked away almost shyly. "Well then, would you mind watching that new Jurassic Park movie with me? I rented it tonight thinking that maybe I could watch it on my laptop to get my mind off things."

"I would be delighted to watch it with you." Vision replied easily.

Her smiled brightened and he levitated to make it easier for her to move around the room to set things up and settled on the bed again when she was ready sitting beside her against the headboard. It felt a little like back before their world had shattered and comforted him far more than he had anticipated.

When the final credits rolled he didn't want to move. Though he couldn't feel her mind, he could sense her aura and it was both soothing and exciting at once. He felt more alive than he'd felt since the day they'd battled in the compound more than a quarter of a year ago. He didn't want the feeling to end.

"Well that was interesting." Wanda said as she closed the computer. "More proof that almost everything goes wrong when humans get the idea in their head that they should play God."

"Indeed, and the depiction of the dinosaurs was terribly inaccurate." Vision said.

"What do you mean?" She said looking at him with her brow furrowed. "There are dinosaur bones that prove they were the size they were portrayed. Maybe a little of the coloring was far fetched but still…"

"No. I was referring to all of the roaring." He replied. "Scientists recently concluded that dinosaurs did not have the ability to roar and likely made sounds more akin to the vocalizations modern reptiles or chickens make"

Wanda stared at him for a long moment blinking rapidly before she suddenly burst out into loud peals of laughter. She fell sideways on the bed and clutched at her stomach as she continued to giggle, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh my God!" She rasped. "Just imagine it! This massive lizard with teeth has long as your arm stomps up to you and then opens it's massive jaws and… squawk." She said imitating a chicken. "So LAME!" She giggled again wiping at her eyes. "It would be like Bruce sounding like Puar from Dragon Ball Z. He wouldn't have to hit them to beat them. He'd just have to say 'Hulk Smash!' in that pathetic voice and they'd die laughing."

It was rather ridiculous when he thought about it. However his smile was not due to his the mental simulation of Dr. Banner speaking in a high pitched voice as The Hulk. It was because Wanda had laughed. Made that glorious, joy filled music _because_ of **him**. Her happiness made him feel incredible and that warm feeling that had swelled within him at her sick bed swept over him again as he looked down at her smiling face her hair splayed out over the blanket above her head, her arm draped over her middle. The heat intensified a little and that pressure at the base of his spine occurred the way it had before but ebbed and went away when a knock sounded at the door.

"Ingrid? Are you alright? I heard a loud noise." A voice called out from the other side of the door.

Wanda's eyes flared red as she frowned for a few moments before the light went out.

"Wanda?" Vision questioned.

"Jealous little weasel." She muttered under her breath. "Vis put your disguise back on for a minute. I'll explain later." She instructed him as she stood up.

He nodded and did as she asked shifting his form to that of a blonde haired blue eyed human man wearing the same grey shirt and pants from before.

Wanda studied him for a moment and then her eyes lit up and her lips turned up into a wicked grin, one that usually touched her lips just before she took down an enemy. He _loved_ that look on her face.

"Will you help me out?" She asked. "I think I might be able to get this guy to leave me alone permanently."

"Of course." Vision replied. He was happy to assist her in any way he could.

"Good." Wanda replied. "But first…"

She reached up and ran her fingers through her hair musing the silvery blonde strands. She wrinkled her nose and then reached up and undid the two buttons at his neck before pulling his shirt from the waistband of his slacks.

"Wanda?" He questioned.

She pressed a finger to his lips and then ran her hands through her own hair. "Just stand a couple of steps behind me." She said quietly as she walked towards the door.

She pulled up the hem of her shirt and then pushed the waistband of her jeans down exposing the milky skin of her midriff and then opened the door.

"Sorry Aiden, were we being too loud?" She asked tossing her hair. "It's been so long and I forgot how thin the walls are." Wanda explained purposefully making her voice sound lower and rougher.

The young man gasped and gaped at her, his cheeks turning red before he glanced at Vision and his eyes widened further.

"You… you said he was just a friend." The young man stammered.

Wanda nodded. "Well that's what we tell everyone to avoid suspicion. My dad's kind of overbearing and my mom's downright scary. I also have three overprotective brothers. If they knew that he and I were more than friends, they'd beat him senseless so we try to keep our relationship a secret."

The young man's eyes widened and she took a step closer to him.

"Also, I used to be his humanities teacher which brings a whole new level of awkwardness to everything if you know what I mean." She whispered.

Aiden paled and took a nervous step back clearing his throat as he went.

"I bet. Well, enjoy the rest of your night." He said quickly before running down the hall to his own room.

Wanda shut the door and smirked triumphantly. "Problem solved." She turned back to Vision. "You can drop your disguise now."

"Thank you." He replied pulsing his power to return to his normal self. "Will you explain? I am confused."

Wanda nodded as she fixed her clothes. "Like I said before, Aiden has a crush on me. That means he wants to be closer to me, more specifically he wants to be closer to be physically. Remember that awful human fornication scene in Titanic?" She asked. Vision nodded frowning at the memory where his lack of knowledge about human mating rituals had been openly mocked by the other men on the team until Wanda had intervened by shattering all of their drink containers. "Yeah, well he wants to do that with me."

Vision's felt his eyes widen and a spark of something similar to anger yet oddly hotter flared in his chest. "But you and he do not have that kind of relationship." Vision said.

Wanda shrugged. "That doesn't change the fact that he wants it. When he heard noise coming from my room, he assumed we were engaging in those activities and wanted to interrupt us because he was jealous. I decided to encourage that line of thinking as well as make myself appear much older than I am to fend him off. Now that he thinks I'm in my thirties or forties instead of my teens or twenties, he no longer desires me in that way." She explained.

"You lied?" Vision asked.

"No. I mislead him with my statements." She clarified. "Lies are harder to maintain in this sort of situation so half truths work much better. I'll show you."

She walked over to her bed and sat motioning for him to sit down beside him.

"Clint is like a father to me, Natasha mothers me every chance she gets and Steve, Sam and Scott all treat me like they would a little sister. So the comments about my 'family' was one hundred percent true from a certain perspective." Wanda explained. "We do need to keep our relationship a secret to ensure neither of us are put in danger. And the last statement about me being your humanities teacher is true too, from the right angle anyway. Besides, you're not even two years old yet. The age gap between is about as big as he now thinks it is."

Vision stared at her for a moment truly impressed by her handling of the situation. "Natasha would be proud." He said with a smile.

Wanda smiled. "You think so?"

"I am positive." Vision replied.

Her smile grew and she glance at the clock. "Oh no! Look how late it is." She exclaimed walking quickly to the small chest of drawers against one of the walls pulling out a set of clothes. "I need to go to bed. I have so much to do tomorrow to get ready." She muttered to herself rushing over to the bathroom door.

"Ready for what?" Vision asked her quietly.

She paused for a moment and then nodded once to him indicating that she would return and speak to him when she finished in the bathroom and closed the door firmly behind her.

He hovered around her room anxiously and noted the few personal touches in the room. A map of the village on the wall with little pencil marks in circles and x's, a code that he recognized as Natasha's way of marking which businesses had wireless security cameras and which ones used a more primitive closed circuit system. A red, blue and grey silk scarf lay across her dresser top with a few pieces of jewelry lying on top of it. A dark blue baseball cap hanging on the door of a small closet; Steve Roger's disguise of choice.

The quiet click of the door alerted him to her re-entry and he turned to face her. Wanda's face was a little red and she worried at her bottom lip as she avoided his gaze her dirty clothes pressed close to her chest. He immediately knew something was amiss.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm just… kicking myself right now." She admitted.

"Please tell me."

She sighed and carried her clothes to a small clothes hamper inside the tiny closet.

"It's so easy to be with you, here, like this." Wanda said crossing her arms over her chest as she turned back to him. "So easy that I nearly forgot reality."

Vision's brow furrowed in concern. Was Wanda so shocked by his sudden appearance that she was questioning her perception of reality? Perhaps her mind had been more damaged than he thought. Maybe he had missed something when he helped her free her mind in Wakanda.

"This is reality." He said gently approaching her slowly and calmly. "I'm here with you."

"I know that but, Vis; we're on opposite sides still. I'm one of the world's most wanted criminals and you're a global superhero who has sworn to put me in prison or whatever hell they decide is best for me. This will never work! I nearly let sensitive information slip that would put not just me, but everyone else in danger because it's so damn easy being around you." She said lifting one arm to tug at her hair in frustration. "I'm so _stupid_. You should leave."

"Wanda wait!" He pleaded stepping close to her. "I am not going to tell Mr. Ross or anyone else about the changes you've made to your appearance or your whereabouts. I will not tell them we met at all."

"Vision… you're a _**terrible**_ liar." Wanda said flatly one of her brows cocking.

"I am entirely sincere. I will do anything and everything to keep you safe."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I've heard that line before."

"I would not be able to bear it. Not again." He said softly looking at the floor.

"Bear what?" She asked.

"The pain." He replied in a strangled whisper.

"What pain?" Wanda asked her voice suddenly alarmed her black painted toe nails appearing in his line of sight as she cross the room to him, the sight nearly made him smile. A part of her she hadn't had to change following the fallout. "Vis, did they punish you for what happened that day? Because you hit Rhodey instead of Sam?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Please tell me, if you can." She added quickly.

"After you were taken into custody, Mr Stark visited the prison you were kept at. When he returned he would not tell me much about the visit only that everyone was accounted for. His answer did not satisfy me so I accessed The Raft's security system and rerouted the video feed to my monitors." He heard her suck in a breath and slowly lifted his head, his heart aching from the shame and sadness he felt radiating from her and the tears gathering in her eyes as she lifted shaking fingertips to cover her lips.

"I assumed you knew because Stark had told you," She said softly her voice trembling. "But no, you saw it yourself. You saw me… you saw me." Her voice cracked a half sob bubbling from her chest as she hunched over, covering her mouth to muffle her cries with her hand.

He reached out and gently touched her shoulder. When she didn't pull away, he gently put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"I'm sorry." He whispered his own voice strained. "Forgive me, Wanda. The moment I saw how they were treating you, I wanted to go back in time and change everything. Captain Rogers was right about The Accords. It's not about peace, it's about control. I was simply far too naive to see it at the time." He held her tighter. "It hurt. It was so painful to see you suffering like that and unable to help you and the rest of our friends." He looked down at the top of her head. "Is that why you became mute and adverse to touch?"

Wanda nodded against his chest and took a ragged breath. "They would shock me every time I made sound." She whispered her voice rough from her attempts to keep her sobs from returning. "They slammed me up against my cell wall when I couldn't pick myself up off the floor anymore."

Vision's chest felt tight, his arms tightened and a lump formed in his throat. How dare they? How **dare** _they_!? She had been punished for speaking, for being unable to get to her feet after being sent to the floor by that wicked device around her neck while wrapped in restrains. It was not right! Of course she had been afraid to speak, of course touch frightened her. How could it not?

"Wanda." His voice was strangled around the lump in his throat his grip on her tightening while a strange stinging sensation twinged in his eyes. "Oh, Wanda. I'm so sorry. That _never_ should have happened to you."

"It's alright Vis." She said softly her arms coming gently around him her voice much steadier.

"It is **not** alright. Until the day comes when you are able to return to your home at the Avenger's compound arrives, it will **not** be right. I will not stop until you are truly free again." He vowed. "I will fight to get The Accords either revised or abolished all together."

Wanda squeezed him tightly. "I really hope you mean that."

"I do. More than anything. I miss you Wanda, so much." Vision said tucking his face into her hair.

"I miss you too Vis." She replied.

They stood holding one another for a long time. Vision's mind was working at a furious pace as the horror's that the precious woman had been forced to endure truly began to sink in. To feel physical pain for making a sound, to be physically harmed for previous punishments that had been inflicted. How could anyone treat another living being in such a deplorable manner? His train of thought was interrupted by Wanda's soft yawn.

"You should sleep." He told her gently.

"You're right, but…" she stepped back to look up at him. "Will you… will you stay with me tonight?" Her eyes were large and full of insecurity. "It's getting better but my nights get pretty rough whenever I think about… what happened, a lot. With how today went, I'm not sure how well I'm going to sleep and the last thing I need is Aiden or someone else bursting in here and finding out who I really am. I could call Sam I guess..."

"I understand." Vision replied letting her go so she could climb into bed. "I'll watch over you."

"Thank you Vis," Wanda said slipping under the covers. "I appreciate it."

"It is my pleasure to do this for you. Now rest easy." He said softly.

WxVxWxV

" _VISION_!" Wanda screamed her voice cracking from the strain " _ **NO**_!" Her red power was swirling around her lifting her ever so slightly from the mattress as her back arched and her fingers twitched.

Vision quickly floated to her side and clasped her shoulders gently. "I'm here Wanda." He assured her turning her panic filled, glowing eyes to his. "It's alright."

When her powers didn't recede and her eyes stayed wide and unseeing with tears running down her cheeks, he gently pushed against her with his power and felt her scarlet light lick at his own golden glow in response. He could sense excruciating pain, and fear radiating from her and sent a current of his own calm towards her as he had done many times before when he found her in such a state at the Avenger's compound. Her heart rate began to slow and her eyes dimmed. She blinked a few times and then finally _saw_ him.

"Vis?" She breathed her eyes flickering between his own as she focused on his eyes.

"Yes, I'm here."

The tears suddenly welled again and flowed down her face as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, a soft sob slipping from her throat.

"You are safe Wanda." He assured her.

"You were dead." She whispered.

"Wanda?" He questioned.

"You were dead and I killed you." She whimpered. "I could see it so clearly. You didn't even fight me. You just knelt there and let me… let me…" she choked on another sob and clutched at his shoulders.

"It was just a dream Wanda." He assured her lightly stroking her hair.

"It was _so_ _ **real**_ _._ " She gasped. "I could feel you dying, feel you leave me the way Pietro did."

"I am here." Vision said running his fingers through her hair.

He held her for nearly a half hour as she cried humming the melody of one of her favorite songs until she finally calmed and shifted in his arms curling up in his lap.

"It is nearly dawn." She said softly. "I have things I need to get done today and you… you probably should go home. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"That will not happen." He assured her. "I have fulfilled my duties and Mr. Stark does not have any power over how I spend my time."

Wanda snorted at that and he frowned wondering if now would be a good time to tell her Mr. Stark's sincere apology

"Wanda, Mr. Stark is-"

"Don't!" She said fiercely clamping her hand over his mouth. "Just don't. I am willing to work on my relationship with you but I want _nothing_ to do with **him**. Please don't make me want to throw you through the floor right now. It would be a terrible way for things to end considering how well these past few hours have gone."

Vision nodded. It wasn't the right time but he would wait. He did not want to anger her. Not when they had so little time left together.

"I better get changed." She said slipping from his grasp and stretching next to the bed.

His gaze followed her and his eyes immediately focused on the tank top she wore over her black shorts. Printed on the white fabric, was his image in flight with the words 'The Vision' printed below at an angle.

She seemed to feel his gaze and followed it and her cheeks suddenly flamed. Her feet shifted and she tugged at her hair.

"I'm sorry. It's probably creepy to you that I sleep in a shirt with your face on it. I can wear something else-"

"No." Vision said quickly. "It does not make me uncomfortable. Please continue to wear it if it is pleasing to you."

Wanda offered him a small shy smile and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." She said softly before walking to her chest of drawers and pulling out a new set of clothes. "I need to shower. You can get on my computer if you get bored waiting."

Vision nodded to her and she crossed the room quickly with her bundle of clothes closing but not locking the bathroom door behind her. It was nice that he hadn't lost that trust at least. There was a time that she locked every door behind her in an attempt to keep him out after a rather dreadful incident.

 _He'd never intended to invade her privacy. They hadn't been at the compound long and he was still trying to get used to living in this world and among his new companions. It was late evening and he was hovering in his room reviewing what he had learned about the world that day when his enhanced hearing picked up a high pitched sound of distress._

 _He reacted instantly locating the source of the sound and phasing to it as quickly as possible. When he arrived, he was greeted by a sight he had not anticipated._

 _Wanda Maximoff, the young woman who had originally helped Ultron and then assisted the Avengers to stop him, was sitting in a tub filled with steaming water, her long hair twisted up into a messy bun on top of her head. She was covered up to her collarbones by the water and was clearly nude, one of her legs lifted out of the tub._

" _I've been stuck using cheap disposable razors for so long I forgot how sharp decent ones can be." She muttered to herself in Sokovian studying a thin cut near her ankle that was bleeding._

" _You are injured?" He asked hovering closer to inspect the bleeding injury._

 _Wanda shrieked and immediately sat up wrapping an arm around her to cover her nakedness._

" _Get out!" She shrieked lifting a free hand to blast him back with her power. "Get out, get out. GET_ _ **OUT**_ _!" She screamed._

He'd learned short minutes later from an exasperated Natasha that Wanda had simply cut herself while shaving her legs, an odd practice most women had adopted in the last century or so, and was quite fine. He'd also learned that bathroom time was private and that he should use doors instead of phasing through walls just in case someone was having a private moment. Wanda hadn't spoken to him for a full three days and nights following that incident. It wasn't until he brought her a box of chocolates he'd flown to Sokovia to acquire that she'd reluctantly began speaking to him again.

"Are you ok?" Wanda asked walking from the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. "You haven't moved from that spot."

Vision turned back to her and felt a surge of warmth move through him again. Wanda was lovely. Dressed in a purple long sleeved shirt with a pair of jeans and a black cardigan. He ached for a time when he could see this daily. A desire was building in him to touch her; for her to touch him not just to comfort or to save but… for pleasure? It was an odd feeling and he pushed it away.

"Vis?"

"I'm fine." He replied. "You look lovely, Wanda."

She beamed at him and picked up the bag he'd given her. "I really do have errands to run today." She said her tone apologetic. "I wish I didn't. I can walk with you to a train station or…" she studied him for a moment. "A secluded abandoned warehouse to see you off."

Vision nodded but hesitated as she neared the door.

"You're going to have to put your disguise back on." She reminded him.

"I don't want to." He said.

Wanda turned back to him her eyes soft, expression open and full of empathy. "I understand. It's hard to have to hide who you are."

He shook his head and stepped closer to her. "I don't want to leave." He clarified reaching out to wrap his hand around her bicep. "Everything feels wrong. We should be going home together." He bowed his head. "I… I don't want to lose you again. To feel this paralyzing sensation of anxiety every time I hear a whisper of an Enhanced being captured over the net."

"Vis. This isn't going to be goodbye." Wanda said covering his hand with her own and squeezing it gently. "I'm not alone. I have others who will protect me. We will meet again."

"When?" He demanded stepping closer to her.

Wanda sighed and glanced away. "I don't know. It depends on… a lot of things but we'll figure it out. I know how to contact you." She reminded him with a smile.

Vision nodded and let the subject drop and phased into his disguise. It was painful but unavoidable. As much as he didn't like it, he could not stay with her and she could not go with him.

They left her apartment and walked down the sleepy village streets towards the edge of town, their arms brushing gently. Neither of them said anything and the silence was weighing on Vision knowing in just a matter of moments he would have to leave her again. He didn't want it. He wanted her with him. Why was everything so _wrong_?

"Will this do?" Wanda asked motioning to an old abandoned barn surrounded by trees.

"Yes." He replied. "No one will notice my departure from here."

She nodded and led him inside the failing structure. Once inside she clasped her hands together and watched as he shed his disguise. After a moment she smiled.

"I'll see you later. I should leave before you instead of after to be safe." Wanda said turning towards the window they'd climbed in through.

"Wanda, wait." He said reaching for her arm.

She turned back and he pulled her into his arms holding as tightly as he dared lowering his head to her shoulder. Her arms lifted and gripped his shoulders as she returned his embrace.

"I don't want to go." He said softly.

"I wish you didn't have to." She replied.

"Wanda." He whispered tucking his nose against her neck.

"Remember, this is not goodbye. This is see you later." Wanda said her hand sliding up to cup the back of his neck.

"I will remember." He replied.

"See you later, Vis." She whispered.

"Stay safe." He countered.

"The same goes for you."

He reluctantly released her and stared at her beautiful eyes and smiling face before she turned and slipped out the window.

For an hour he waited there until he was sure there would be no way for anyone could make the connection between his appearance in the small village and Wanda's presence and then lifted into the sky and flew back to Stark tower.

 **Author's Note: Here's chapter 2! Two in one day. Pretty amazing huh? Please let me know what you think and thank you for your support! Please let me know if any of the formatting looks weird or if it seems like a chunk is missing. My computer was being a brat and I'm not sure if everything** **transferred** **correctly. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wanda's brow was knit together, her fingers taunt as she focused her power on the aircraft above her. The engine had been blown up remotely in a terrorist attack and she was working on lowering it slowly to the ground.

"Wanda! Sam! Get out of there! The media is on their way." Steve ordered through their com link.

"I've almost got it down." She protested.

"Wanda, we can't risk this." Natasha said sternly.

"Risk the media seeing us actually save people? That's rich." Sam said soaring below the plane and directing the gawkers below out of harm's way.

"Sam, Wanda, pull out now!" Steve demanded.

Wanda cried out as she increased the intensity of her powers forcing the aircraft sharply towards the ground, feeling the strain like hot forks of lightning searing her nerves.

"Baby doll? You don't look so good." Sam said flying closer to her.

Wanda pushed herself higher so that she was above the plane instead of below it and screamed as she pulsed her power one last time and forced the plane to the ground where it shuddered to a stop.

Sam swooped down along the plane and nodded. "Great job! Let's get out of here. I'll double check the other engine for explosives and then pick you up."

Wanda nodded starting to shakily lower herself to the ground when a sharp pain seared across her hip and she dropped several feet .

"Reward money here I come!" A man from below crowed with a wide grin a handgun raised towards her. "How much is it for the Witch again?" He mused as he shot again.

That bullet hit her shoulder and she dropped like a stone, her mouth open in a scream. Vision. He wouldn't be able to save her this time. She would never see him again, the man she loved.

"Wanda!" Sam yelled turning and blasting towards her.

He reached for her and caught her by the arm just before she hit the ground and she cried out again as her wound was ripped wider by the impact of her arm suddenly taking her weight .

"Shit!" Sam hissed lowering them both to the ground. "Where are you hit?"

Wanda couldn't answer, she was too focused on staying awake and too distracted by her pain.

"She's been shot, at least once maybe twice. We're coming in." Sam said over his com before he scooped her into his arms and blasted into the sky. "Stay awake for me, baby doll."

"Vision." She rasped quietly.

"That's **Falcon** to you." Sam shot back in a teasing tone. "Do I _look_ like I'm made of vibranium?"

She laughed weakly and then winced. "He'll be mad at me. I didn't stay safe."

Sam shook his head dodging a news helicopter before dropping to the ground where Clint was waiting in a dark SUV.

"Nah. He'll be proud of you for saving all those people." Sam said as Clint jumped out of the driver's seat and helped get Wanda situated as comfortably as they could in the back seat. "Cap is probably gonna to be mad at you though."

Wanda nodded and her eyes widened when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She had a feeling she knew who it was and wanted to answer it, but she was so tired from both pushing herself mentally and physically with her powers and her fresh injuries.

"You can sleep now." Sam said as he attached an IV to her hand.

"Just rest. You did good kiddo." Clint added ruffling her hair.

Wanda nodded promising herself that she'd answer Vision's message as soon as she was awake again.

WxVxWxV

Vision was on the verge of a systems crash. Wanda still hadn't responding ed to his message! It had been more than four hours since he'd seen her lower that aircraft to the ground. It had been a most impressive show of strength and he was bursting with pride in her. It seemed her powers and her control over them was growing every day. He was contemplating sending her a message telling her of his happiness in her newfound control and strength.

They'd been in contact since his departure weeks ago. It was infrequent of course, and there was still a bit of unease between them, at least on her end in their interactions. However Vision could also see that they were making progress on their friendship. Complimenting her on such a wonderful accomplishment could only make her happy and perhaps entice her into a conversation about how their powers were similar yet different. He always found such exchanges with Wanda enlightening and exciting. She was not a technical genius like Mr Stark and Dr Banner, but she was exceptionally intelligent and intuitive on how her abilities worked. Her insight always helped him with his own superhuman abilities since science couldn't really explain everything he seemed to be able to do. Yes, conversing with her was a joy no matter the medium and he had a message composed and ready to send.

Then she was shot. Twice, and his heart stopped in his chest. Wanda was powerful; far stronger than anyone, including herself gave her credit for; but she was still human and bullets could harm or even kill her. As she plummeted from the sky he was filled with anguish and regret. He wanted to go to her, but Tallinn Estonia was too far away. He'd never make it in time even flying at his top speed. Even if he had the ability, he wasn't sure he would have been able to accomplish the task. It felt like his feet were fused to the ground as he watched her fall and nearly fell to his knees in relief when Sam caught her, lowering her to the ground just long enough to adjust her for a safer flight and took off again leaving a small puddle of her blood behind.

His computer monitor leapt to life and Mr. Ross, Mr. Stark and Rhodey suddenly appeared on screen.

"The fugitive known as Scarlet Witch has been spotted in Tallinn Estonia. She must be captured at all cost. She was injured so her capture should be easy." Ross said.

"You want us to go arrest the girl who just saved hundreds maybe even thousands of people that were put in that situation by a terrorist _you_ released because he gave you 'information' on a terrorist that had already been taken out months ago by an unknown vigilante group?" Tony asked his brow cocking.

"I admit that was a mistake." Ross said glancing down.

"Yeah and Scarlet Witch just cleaned up the mess but she's still the one we're supposed to be arresting." Rhodey said shaking his head.

"I'll go." Vision said immediately.

"Vision?" Tony said his brows lifted in surprise.

"It is our duty. I'll be sure to inform the press that the UN ordered her capture after observing her save the lives of hundreds of people." He said in his matter of fact tone before he shut off the monitor and launched into the air.

Rhodey snickered. "He is _definitely_ your son."

Tony smirked back. "Indeed he is. I am so proud right now."

Ross shifted uncomfortably. "Yes she did a good thing but-"

"She's stronger than you and you need a scapegoat to cover your ass so she needs to be leashed and collared. We get it." Tony said. "I'm going to go back to relaxing now. If you'll remember, I'm semi- **retired**."

"I've got physical therapy to get back to." Rhodey agreed.

"Are you sure The Vision can handle Scarlet Witch alone?" Ross asked.

"He's the **only** one who can handle her alone." Tony replied. "They were partners before you threw this shit storm at us."

"Tony Stark-"

"Go ahead and threaten me. See if I care." Tony replied before shutting the screen off. "God I hate my life." He grumbled before he glanced at another screen that showed a replay of Wanda falling towards the ground. "I hope you're alright sweetheart."

WxVxWxV

"Rise and shine Wanda." Came Natasha's voice in Wanda's ears. "Seriously this overprotective big brother of yours is driving me insane. Wake up before I have to take drastic measures."

Wanda felt a smirk twitch at her lips as she slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking up at the ceiling of her tiny apartment in Elva with both her shoulder and side throbbing painfully.

"Welcome back." Natasha said smiling down at her. "You took two bullets and managed to set the plane down. I'm so proud of you."

"She was reckless." Steve said with a frown stepping forward. "You nearly got yourself killed, or captured and the media saw you." Wanda looked away and the super soldier sighed. "You did exactly what I would have done, what I taught you to do. I can't fault you for that."

"Of course not." Natasha agreed. "You have a bit of healing to do but you're out of danger physically. Don't do anything stupid. We're pulling you out of here tomorrow night so rest up. Sam is still nearby if you need anything."

Wanda nodded. "Thank you." She replied.

"We're leaving but call us if you need us. Stay inside. We'll have food delivered to you." Steve said reaching out to pat her head gently. "Your phone is there." He said motioning to the bedside table.

"See ya kiddo!" Natasha called out before the two of them slipped out her window and down the fire escape.

Wanda sighed and hissed in pain as she shifted up to grab her phone from the table. Her messaging client was flashing and she quickly opened it.

 _Please inform me when you are safe._

 _V_

She smiled and then giggled when she saw that the same message had been sent every hour on the hour for the past nine hours. He must have seen the news footage and was worried about her.

"Adorable." She said to herself before she responded.

 _I'm safe. Thank you for worrying._

 _W_

WxVxWxV

Vision surveyed the temporary emergency station set up near the crash site and was pleased to note that the majority of the witnesses and victims were singing Wanda's praises. It seemed, based on his observations thus far, that the general public respected and even liked Wanda and the other rogue Avengers. It was only members of the media and government officials who ever seemed to take issue with them and their actions.

"Yeah I shot her." A voice said clearly. "Almost had her too. I would have been rich since the Witch's bounty is so high."

Vision whirled towards the sound and found a middle aged man dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans talking to a police officer. His hands clenched into fists and hot rage erupted in his heart as he strode over to the man.

"You are the one that opened fire on Scarlet Witch?" He demanded.

"Yeah." The man replied with a smirk. "I'm just doing the job _you_ clearly aren't."

"You thought that the money you would have been given in exchange for assisting with her capture was worth more than the hundreds, perhaps even thousands of lives she was attempting to save?" Vision pressed.

The man paled a little and swallowed hard before he answered. "Well, it was her fault."

"The plane was attacked by a terrorist group who wanted The UN to pay a ransom. She had absolutely nothing to do with either group involved." Vision replied.

The man shifted again. "She's a criminal." He offered weakly.

"A criminal who saved hundreds of lives today and was shot for her valiant efforts." Vision said softly.

The man looked down and Vision strode away his impulse to hurt the man bewildering. It had been hours since he'd watched Sam fly off with her in his arms. Why wasn't she responding to his messages? Had she been more seriously injured than he'd calculated?

As though his thought had conjured it, his messaging client activated and he rerouted it to his main system.

 _I'm safe. Thank you for worrying._

 _W_

Vision immediately breathed a sigh of relief and went to work on tracing her location. He was going to see her no matter what.

As his system ran it's signal triangulation program, a woman walked up to him.

"Excuse me, but can I ask you a question?" She asked.

Vision nodded and turned more towards her.

"Are you really hunting down Scarlet Witch?" She asked.

"Those are the orders I have been given." He replied.

The woman frowned. "But she saved us. She isn't a bad person."

Vision didn't answer. There was nothing he could say that wouldn't incriminate himself.

"Weren't you friends before? You two seemed so close."

"We were." He confirmed his eyes drifting to the side as his heart throbbed.

The woman frowned. "This is stupid." She muttered. "If you see her, which I almost hope you don't because that means she'll probably be arrested, will you tell her thank you for me?" She asked. "She saved me and the only part of my husband I have left." She said pressing her hands to her midriff that was just starting to swell beneath her clothes.

Vision nodded. "I will pass along your message if I ever see her."

"Good. That girl needs to know that not all of us are closed minded sheeple who are afraid of her because the UN said so." The woman said before returning to the side of a medic who was waiting for her.

Vision sighed and then went rigid as his triangulation program alerted. Wanda was still in Estonia. He could go check on her condition himself.

He lifted into the sky and immediately made his way towards Elva. Wanda. After more than a month he would see her again.

WxVxWxV

The sound of knocking echoed in a tiny apartment rousing the groggy occupant dozing inside.

Wanda winced as she sat up and pressed a hand to the newly bandaged spot on her abdomen and made her way towards the door. The food the others had ordered her must have arrived.

She checked the peephole in her door and gasped before quickly unlocking it to wretch it open.

The beautiful man with pale skin and light blonde hair visibly relaxed when he saw her. He strode quickly forward and swept her into his arms.

"Thank goodness you're safe." He breathed against her shoulder.

She twined one arm around his neck unable to do the same with the other and held him close. "Vis." She whispered.

His grip on her tightened just a little before he lifted her gently and carried her inside the apartment closing the door behind them with his foot. He set her down and after locking the door and checking the window let his disguise melt away.

He came quickly to stand in front of Wanda who was beaming at him. She'd missed him terribly over the past few weeks.

"Let me see." He pleaded his eyes fixated on the bandage that could be seen peeking out from beneath her tank top.

Wanda nearly rolled her eyes but complied slipping the strap down and pulling a little to show him one of the bullet wounds that was bandaged and turned to show him the exit wound on her back, then lifted the hem to show the slashing wound in her side just above the jut of her hip bone.

He approached her, his fingers reaching for the wound in her shoulder and then paused. "May I?" He asked.

She nodded and held her breath, goosebumps feathering over her skin as he gently traced over her shoulder, her back, and then her hip with his fingers.

"I'm fine." Wanda assured him when he straightened his brow knit in obvious distress. "Wakandan medical technology is top of the line and with a few of their instruments I was patched up in no time. The bullet in my shoulder went straight through, and the one on my hip was just a graze. The bullets were only 22 caliber, so they didn't do much damage. I'm only sore and a little weak."

He immediately helped her to sit on the bed and put his hands on her shoulders to help her lie back. She lifted her hand to his forearm to stop him.

"Vis. I'm ok." She said squeezing him gently. "Come sit and we can talk. I'm grounded at the moment and can't leave my apartment anyway. I'd be happy to have your company."

Vision hesitated for a moment and then nodded releasing her to drift to her side and sat on her bed.

Wanda sighed and leaned against him her eyes closing. Her lips lifted into a smile when he put his arm around her. It was so nice to see him again. She'd wanted to see him earlier but hadn't been able to bring herself to invite him over. She was afraid, of something that was building inside her. Something that had increased tenfold during his last visit. Something she knew from experience was painful.

The moment she'd plummeted from the sky certain of her impending death it had become unavoidably clear to her. She _loved_ Vision. She was probably **in** _love_ with him. It was terrifying. Nearly everyone she'd ever loved was dead and losing them was a pain that had left her begging for death. She could almost imagine the pain of losing someone she was in love with and she wanted no part of it.

Maybe this would be different. He wasn't a man in the most traditional sense. He was made of the strongest metal in earth. Yes things could immobilize him but she'd never seen him in a situation where his life was truly at risk.

Then again there was the fact that he was an Android. Could he feel romantic love or physical desire? She knew he was a kind and gentle person. Her glimpses of his mind over the months they'd lived together at The Avengers compound confirmed that he could feel emotions but these emotions… they were difficult for normal humans to understand and feel. How could an Android hope to understand and feel the same things for her that she felt for him?

She opened her eyes when she felt his head settle on top of hers.

"I was terribly worried." He said softly.

"I didn't mean to worry you." She replied.

"I know." He leaned back and she lifted her head to see his face. The emotion in his eyes was almost tangible as she looked down at her. "You were magnificent." Wanda felt warmth swell in her heart at his words. Vision was a terrible liar, which meant he was speaking the truth. "I watched you. The control and strength of your power is astounding. You were able to fly and support the aircraft at the same time. I could not be prouder of the progress you've made."

Wanda smiled and felt a little heat tinge her cheeks. "Thank you Vis." She said. "That means a lot coming from you."

He nodded and then smiled at her. "I visited the crash site. Despite what news reports you may have heard or read are saying, nearly all of the witnesses and victims are thankful to you. None of them blame you for what happened. A young woman actually approached me and asked me to thank you for her. She says you saved her life and the life of her unborn child whom she claims is the last piece of her husband she has left. She was very sincere in her thanks and her disagreement with how the media and government have been treating you."

Wanda's eyes widened and then filled with tears. People were grateful to her. She'd saved lives and people appreciated it. It was a lovely feeling. One she hadn't felt since the Lagos incident.

"I did something right." She whispered a tear escaping down her cheek.

His eyes were infinitely warm as he looked at her. "You are a good person Wanda."

She smiled and then glanced at the door when she heard a knock. "My food." She explained.

"I'll get it." He said resuming his disguise to answer the door. He brought in the box of pizza and carried it to the bed.

Wanda rolled her eyes and removed a slice of pepperoni and mushroom pizza. "Steve ordered this, I can tell." She said. "There's no way I'll be able to eat this entire large pizza all by myself."

"Just eat what you can. You need to rebuild your strength." Vision reminded her dropping his disguise again.

"So how have things been with you?" She asked.

"Bland." He replied after a moment's hesitation.

Wanda cocked a brow at that. "Bland? How so?"

"Mr. Stark is less lively than I've ever seen him before." He remarked.

Wanda shrugged. "Realizing that he might have been wrong about something must have been a real blow to his enormous ego."

Vision frowned but didn't defend his creator like he likely would have in the past. It surprised her a bit.

"I am very… lonely." He admitted. "I never noticed it before, but other people tend to keep their distance from me. It makes me feel as though I am defective in some way."

Wanda sighed rolling her eyes at the idiocy of humans and then smiled at him. "I'm sure it's an involuntary response in their amygdala." She said with a wink.

He blinked at her a few times and then smiled a low chuckle sounding in his throat. The smooth rich sound was one Wanda's favorites. "Perhaps you're right." He said.

As she continued to eat, they spoke about lighter things. Movies and books they enjoyed. Random experiences that were humorous or thought provoking. When she'd eaten her fill, Vision put the box on the small table in the room and then approached her slowly as though he was nervous.

"Is something wrong Vis?" She asked. He nodded. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so." He replied hovering in front of her. "Lately, I've been bombarded by strange thoughts and feelings I have not experienced before."

Wanda nodded her attention completely and seriously focused on him. Sometimes he had trouble figuring out new emotions and the thoughts and actions that went along with them. He would often come to her with such questions since the men of The Avengers would usually mislead or tease him instead of actually being helpful. That and she had the ability to see directly into his mind if he truly could not put the thoughts or feelings into words and use her powers to help him organize them easier.

"Go on." She encouraged.

"When I hear you spoken of in a negative or malicious way I feel a strange sensation that is both warm and cold. When I confronted the man who shot you today I wanted… I wanted to harm him for doing that to you. Why?" He mused.

"That was anger you felt." Wanda explained. "You care about me and so when faced with the person who hurt me, you wanted to hurt him back. You wanted to get vengeance for me." She smiled. "See? You're a true Avenger through and through."

Vision nodded and then looked away. "There are also other feelings that occur around you and no one else that I cannot quantify."

Wanda's heart picked up it's pace but she forced herself to be calm. He needed her advice as a friend and she would give it.

"Explain it to me." She requested gently.

"I cannot. When I try to put my feelings and thoughts into words, they seem inadequate and disjointed." He reached out and clasped her hand gently. "Please… read me." He whispered lifting her hand hover near her his forehead.

"Vision…"

She was afraid. So afraid of finding out that he had betrayed her on purpose. Terrified of finding out that he only wanted to control her like the others. That he was afraid of her and didn't care for her.

"Please." Vision pleaded placing his second hand over the one clasping hers. "I need to understand these thoughts and feelings. They're so overwhelming. I wanted to harm a human when I'm programmed to protect them, I felt that my system was about to crash when I saw you struck by those bullets even though there was nothing physically affecting me that could have caused such a thing. You are the only one that can help me, Wanda."

His impossibly blue eyes so innocent yet so intelligent bored into hers almost pleading with her. He looked so confused, vulnerable and strangely like he was about to cry. She couldn't refuse him. She loved him, she would do anything for him even if it was absolutely terrifying.

She sighed in defeat and nodded. "Alright Vision."

His grip on her fingers tightened for a moment before he released her hand and closed his eyes bowing his head slightly towards her.

Wanda took a deep breath bracing herself for any emotional pain she might feel as well as the sensation of entering his mind. Entering another's mind was something she hadn't done in a while and was one of the most mentally taxing abilities she possessed.

As she exhaled she reached for him with her scarlet tinged power. His warm golden aura immediately leapt out to meet hers and wrapped around the scarlet strands almost as though it missed the absence of her energy. With a gentle push she entered his mind and was greeted by that familiar electric yet soft sensation that was his unique mental signature.

" _Vision_." She called out.

" _Wanda_." He responded the gold tinged waves of his energy wrapping more securely around her scarlet threads.

" _Show me_." She whispered.

Wanda was bombarded with vivid memories and intense sensations and for several moments, she was completely overwhelmed. However, she took her time and slowly began to sort through them focusing on the feelings she could sense strongest.

Fear. Loneliness. Longing. Regret. Despair. Confusion. Anger. Fondness. Affection. Joy. Desire.

She jolted at the last one searching for it's source. In a moment she found herself watching a memory. Vision was looking down on her as she laughed laying on her bed during their last encounter and he felt the desire to touch her in a way no one else had. It was accompanied by a bolt of intense heat and pressure at the base of his spine.

Oh dear. It seemed androids could be turned on after all. However it was different from the raw, animalistic lust she was used to sensing. There was an undercurrent of softness that she'd observed once before between a pair of newlyweds she'd read during her training with Hydra.

Her heart fluttered in anticipation and hope as she moved to another memory he'd pushed at her.

The swelling of pride and affection he'd felt as she'd saved the airplane full of people and his desire to praise her followed swiftly by crippling fear, anger, and dread as she plummeted towards the earth moments later.

The flare of anger, frustration, and just a twinge of disgust as Ross undermined her good deeds and ordered her pursuit. His decision to go with no intention of following the orders he'd been given and every intention of finding her and making sure that she was alive and well.

A spark of amusement as she'd sat down and explained to him the difference between types of music and why she felt some were superior to others.

A burst of joy as she smiled at one of his attempts at humor.

A stab of guilt when she asked him if he was preventing her from leaving The Avenger's compound.

Concern when she was knocked out of the sky by WarMachine.

Desperate confusion and guilt, as she was taken from him and into custody followed by instant regret as soon as the vehicle that held her was out of his sight.

Horror, regret and rage when he saw her treatment at The Raft.

Firm resolve as he used his vast information network to find her location and sent it to Steve Rogers.

Determination to win back her affection and friendship as he left for Wakanda.

Anguish at her deteriorating condition and intense commitment to saving her life.

Incredible pain at her rejection.

A small flare of hope when he recalled that she didn't hate him.

Excitement at the prospect of seeing her again.

Delicious relief when she embraced him in the hallway in the village near Preston.

Jealousy at the way Aiden had looked at her and her closeness to Clint.

Sadness at their every parting.

Affection and happiness at her worry for his sake.

Coating everything was a thick blanket of fear. Fear of losing her friendship, her trust, her happiness, her life. So much fear that was smothering many of the other emotions she'd felt and seen from his memories.

They tumbled over her in a jumbled mess that she could easily see was completely overwhelming to the young Android. She concentrated her power and instead of intensifying his fears as she'd been taught to during her days with Hydra, she removed it. Scraped it away layer by layer until he was able to organize his feelings and thoughts without it's darkness distorting everything he felt and saw.

Her eyes opened as she returned to her own mind and released him from her power; but his eyes stayed closed as they usually did when she helped him in this way while he worked to quantify the feelings and experiences she'd helped organize. Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited. He loved her, was very likely in love with her. However, how would he react to that knowledge? Would he run away from those feelings, reject them completely, or embrace them? She had no idea and it was fraying her nerves to wait for him to work through everything and talk to her.

Vision was still and silent with his eyes closed for a long time. Longer than he ever had before during this process in the past. She wanted to wait for him, to see his eyes when he finally finished his analysis but after an hour and a half her body's demands would not be ignored and she slipped away as carefully as she could to use the restroom and decided to change her clothes as well slipping into a pair of black yoga pants and a slightly oversized Captain America tee shirt. She slipped a light grey cardigan over the ensemble and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail before entering the bedroom again.

Just as she closed the bathroom door Vision's head lifted and he turned towards her. Wanda found herself transfixed, unable to move at the sight of something she never imagined she'd see in her life.

A tear sliding from the corner of one of Vision's brilliant blue eyes and down his scarlet cheek.

"Vision?"She whispered finally finding her voice and ability to move as that single tear dropped to the blue suit he tended to wear when he was performing his superhero duties. "Are you alright? Do you need more help?"

Maybe he couldn't quantify love and was frustrated. People cried from frustration. Heaven knew she had often enough. It seemed like an odd thing to push the generally calm and collected android over the edge, but it was the most plausible explanation she could think of.

He surprised her completely when he glided forward and reached out a trembling hand to her. He hesitated his fingers just a breath away from her skin and she smiled encouragingly at him moving just a little closer. Vision's scarlet fingertips brushed against her cheek in a feather light caress before he pressed his palm to her face.

"I love you, Wanda." He said softly his eyes full of wonder with just a tinge of apprehension. "That is the only conclusion I was able to come to after I quantified all of the thoughts and feelings I have been struggling with. I am in love with you."

"Vision." Wanda breathed softly her heart kicking into a gallop tears gathering in her eyes.

He loved her. Vision _loved_ her! It had been so long since she'd felt such joy and elation. She wanted to bask in the feeling forever. Vision; innocent, beautiful, precious, incredible Vision was in love with **her**. Stained, broken, tainted, terrifying Wanda Maximoff. If he'd had any skill with lying whatsoever she would have doubted his words, but he didn't meaning that he'd spoken the truth.

"I am unsure of how this happened. It was not part of my programming. This should not be possible. I am not human." He said his tone confused as his hand dropped away.

Wanda tried to push away the twinge of hurt his words and loss of touch inspired reminding herself of just how young and inexperienced he was. Being in love was terrifying and overwhelming enough to her, she could just imagine how much more difficult it was for him. He needed reassurance and she was more than willing to give it to him.

"Neither is Thor but that didn't stop him from falling in love with Jane Foster." She said moving closer to him. Slowly, she reached out and touched his cheek before cupping it gently. "It didn't stop Jane from falling in love with him either."

His eyes returned to hers and she studied the beautiful mechanical orbs for a moment before she shoved away her fear to say the words she desperately needed to. For both their sake's.

"Vision, I love you."

His hypnotizing eyes widened as he stepped closer to her.

"You do?" He replied his eyes darting back and forth as he studied her face. "Even though I am not human? Even though we are separated by the law? Even though I was created by the man you loath?"

Wanda smiled and moved closer their bodies only centimeters apart. "None of that matters to me." She said pressing her palm more firmly to his face. "I am in love with **you**. I couldn't care less about how you were born, what you are, or whose side you're on. I _love_ you Vision."

He covered her hand with his and squeezed her fingers gently pressing her palm even tighter against his skin.

The tenderness of the gesture and the vulnerable wonder in his eyes finally opened the floodgates and the tears that had been gathering in her eyes slid down her face.

"Wanda." Vision whispered reaching out to wipe away her tears with his thumb. "What do we do now?"

She smiled at her beautiful, wonderful, innocent, love and slid her hand back to cup the back of his neck to pull him down to her locking her arm around his neck to hold him close.

"Nothing. I know your feelings for me and that's enough." Wanda said.

"But these powerful feelings between us; this love is-"

"Is something precious that should not be rushed." She said cutting him off. "Trust me on this Vision, please. We love each other and we both need time to come to terms with that and how it changes everything."

Vision was quiet for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her against his body. They stood there for a long time basking in the knowledge of their new revelations before Wanda reluctantly pulled away.

"I need to take my medicine." She told him motioning to the two bottles sitting on her bedside table.

"Of course." Vision replied gliding over to the sink of her tiny kitchenette to her a glass of water as she opened the bottles with a flick of her powers.

"What medications are they?" Vision asked as he handed her the glass.

"One is an antibiotic, the other is to help ease my pain." She replied before she tossed the pills back and chased them down with the water.

Vision took the glass from her fingers and returned it to the kitchen sink before gliding back to her side. She slipped into bed but shifted to the side motioning for him to join her. He hesitated and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to jump your bones Vis." She told him. "I just want you to hold me and I know once the painkillers kick in I'm going to fall asleep. I'd rather do that here in bed than sitting at the table."

"What does the phrase 'jump your bones' mean?" He asked as he glided to her side settling next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

Wanda winced and blushed kicking herself for forgetting how innocent he was.

"Look it up, but do it when you get home please." She told him before turning on the TV with a thought.

"There's a documentary on deep sea creatures on this channel." Vision said pushing a series of numbers on the remote he'd picked up off the bedside table.

"I wonder if it talks about cuttlefish." She mused.

"Do cuttlefish interest you?" Vision asked.

"A little." She replied. "A man that Ultron asked me to use my powers on was afraid of them. It was so strange. The man was evil, loyal to no one and cared only about money. I thought he would fear death or poverty like most men like him but instead he was afraid of this strange underwater creature that was completely harmless to him."

Vision nodded and took her hand in his. "Humans are quite odd."

Wanda smiled and laced their fingers together. "Yes we are."

"But some of them are so very beautiful." He said lowering his face to her hair.

Wanda felt a shiver move through her followed by a throb of heat between her legs. Damn, he had absolutely no idea what he was doing to her.

Vision glanced down at her and gently ran his fingers through her hair. The look on his face was one of fascination and contentment. She honestly couldn't remember seeing him this relaxed, ever.

The medication began to kick in and she settled against him smiling when he adjusted them so that she was leaning against his chest between his legs with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You're pretty comfy for a guy that's made of metal." Wanda sighed laying her head over his synthetic heart.

Vision smiled and took her hands again threading their fingers together. "Rest. I will stay with you while you sleep."

She nodded and snuggled closer to him her eyes fluttering closed. "Thank you. I love you Vis."

"I love you Wanda." He replied.

Wanda smiled and drifted asleep. For the first time in years, her dreams were a happy place filled with warmth, lovey blue eyes and whispered 'I love you's' as she flew through the sky on scarlet wings of her own making with red figure dressed in blue and gold at her side.


	4. Chapter 4

Vision felt more content then he could ever recall feeling as he reclined there with Wanda leaning against him sleeping soundly as he held her.

His fingers gently moved over her; stroking her fingers, her palms, the backs of her hands, her arms. It was almost a balm to his soul to be with her in this way. To touch her freely, as freely as he'd allow himself anyway.

Her words repeated themselves over and over in his head.

" _ **I love you. I'm in love with you. I love you Vision. I love you Vis**_."

It was almost unbelievable. This incredible, powerful, ethereal creature _loved_ **him.** He found humans beautiful and graceful in their bumbling ways; however she had always been _**more**_ to him. It was almost as though caring for her was threaded into his programming. He remembered clearly the day they'd fought Ultron with the others.

She was such a mass of contradictions. Delicate yet strong, fearful yet fierce. He remembered his gaze drifting to her for a moment in the heat of battle to protect the core from Ultron's forces. He'd watched in awe as she had ripped one of Ultron's robots in half and threw the pieces at two others destroying them as well with merely the flexing of her hands and arms. She had been glorious in her righteous fury, wreathed in her scarlet power that was so akin to his own.

When the mass of land began to fall, though he'd been tracking the last of Ultron's army, he'd sensed her still in the city. Wanda's aura had felt strange to him then but it was still her and he knew that though her power was great, she did not have the ability to fly from the city nor survive it's destruction. If she remained on the doomed mass of earth, she would die.

There was no conscience decision to save her that Vision could recall. He was diving through the wreckage of Sokovia before he'd really taken the time to think it through. He focused his power using it to guide him to her and found her trapped in a wrecked bus, with Ultron's main body prone and broken beyond repair at her feet. There was clear anxiety written on her face but calm resignation in her eyes and he felt something warm flare within him in response as he approached the pretty human girl he'd met for the first time just moments after his birth. He quickly lifted her into his arms and flew her from the doomed city mere moments before it shattered and landed on the helicarrier. He gently sat her down on the deck near Steve who was speaking softly with Clint before leaving to fulfill his mission to destroy Ultron.

His brow furrowed as he stroked her fingers and noticed the silver ring that he'd delivered to her in Wakanda that had been a gift from her brother. He ran a fingertip over the slim band and remembered the first time he felt he'd truly started to _know_ Wanda.

 _He landed lightly on the helicarrier and was greeted by a rather bedraggled looking Tony Stark flanked by Rhodey and Steve._

" _Where the hell have you been?" The Iron Man asked._

" _I have destroyed the last of Ultron's army. There is no trace of him left on the earth." He explained._

" _Thank God." Stark breathed sitting down heavily on a nearby crate. "Mission successful. Now I want a strong drink and a warm bed."_

" _I think we all do." Rhodey agreed. "Who is this guy though? I've never seen him before."_

" _This is The Vision." Steve replied. "He was created by Helen Cho's regeneration cradle from vibranium based on Ultron's design with Jarvis's programming and the mind stone from Loki's staff."_

" _What the hell?" Rhodey muttered his body tensing up._

" _He's an Android made by Cho, Banner, Thor and I. Science with a dash of magic. Isn't he amazing!?" Tony Stark said with a smile._

" _Yeah… amazing." Rhodey said studying the Android warily before he turned back to Tony. "He isn't going to go psycho and try to kill us all like the last one you made right?"_

" _Not with Jarvis as his blueprint. He's been nothing but helpful since the day he was born." Steve assured him._

" _Except for when he threw Thor into my ceiling." Tony countered._

" _Not helping." Steve snapped. "Besides I'm sure he was just confused. I basically did the same thing when I woke up after being frozen for more than half a century."_

" _Where is Wanda Maximoff?" Vision asked. "I brought her here from the city but I do not see her."_

" _She's below deck." Steve replied._

 _The Captain was about to say something else but Vision was already moving. Phasing down to the deck below and glancing around searching for her. He finally spotted her in one of the far corners of the deck and levitated towards her. However he stopped when he finally looked closer at her._

 _Wanda was hunched over the form of her brother whom he could sense was deceased. Her head was bowed forward, their foreheads brushing and one of her hands was fisted in the blood soaked fabric of his shirt while the other was wrapped around the still fingers of her twin. Tears slid down her face as she sobbed and cried out in her native Sokovian._

" _Pietro._ _**Pietro**_ _! I'm so sorry! Please come back to me. I need you! You promised you'd never leave me alone!" She shifted further forward her hair tumbling over her shoulders and spilling over her brother's prone form. "Take me with you, brother._ _ **Please**_ _. Pietro! Big brother. PIETRO!"_

 _Her agony was tangible, searing across Vision's psyche like live electricity. He couldn't leave her like this. Not when she was in such obvious anguish. He lowered to the floor and was about to take a step towards her when something black pressed to his chest. He turned and found himself looking at an absolutely exhausted Clint Barton who's arm holding his bow was outstretched holding the android back._

" _Don't." The archer said softly. "Leave her alone."_

" _She is in pain. We must help her." Vision said._

" _I know. Believe me, I_ _**know**_ _, but there's nothing we can do for her right now. All we can do, is watch over her from a distance" Clint said his sharp eyes filled with an emotion that Vision had not seen before but it seemed soft and caring. Vision nodded trusting the other man's judgment._

The sight of her grieving over her brother's body was an image he had never once forgotten.

Wanda shifted against him turning in his embrace and wrapped her good arm around his own laying her head on his bicep a soft sigh leaving her lips. Her red tinged power reached out to him but was gentle and warm instead of the hot violent snapping energy it normally was when she was sleeping. Curious he sent his own power towards hers and they immediately entwined.

He sighed at the pleasant sensation and held her close humming one of his favorite jazz melodies as she continued to sleep, their powers slipping and sliding over one another.

Several hours later, Wanda awoke and he very much enjoyed watching her rise from the first calm sleep he could recall her having during the time that he'd known her. Her dark eyes flickered open and she smiled up at him.

"Vis." She murmured sleepily.

"Wanda." He replied stroking her hair lightly. "Good morning. How are you feeling, my love?"

Her eyes widened for a moment before a lovely dusting of pink colored her cheeks and she beamed at him.

"I think that's the best night of sleep I've had in years." She said with a smile. "Thank you for staying with me Vision. I think I need my medicine again now unfortunately."

"You are in pain?" He asked quickly phasing through her allowing her to gently fall back against the pillows.

Wanda nodded wincing a little as she shifted. "As you might imagine, recovering from being shot twice isn't exactly the most comfortable experience in the world."

Vision grabbed the medicine she needed and handed the correct dosage to her along with a glass of water.

"Thank you." She said before downing the medications.

Vision reached out and pulled her from the bed gently and into the circle of his arms laying his head on hers. She wrapped her arm around his waist and nuzzled into his chest a content sigh leaving her lips. He basked in the warmth of her presence, in the blissful sensation of her smaller form against his own.

After a few minutes she pulled back and looked up at him. "Vision, Sam will be arriving soon to check on me and then Steve and Nat are coming to help move me. I don't think they'd be terribly thrilled to see you here. You should go."

His heart dropped. **No**. He finally had her back! He now knew that he loved her and she loved him. How could he leave now with such heavy knowledge on their shoulders? Before they had a chance to begin working through their feelings together?

"Wanda," He whispered grasping her hand tightly. "Don't make me leave. Please. I want more time with you."

"I don't want you to leave." Wanda said stroking the back of his hand. "I want more time too which is exactly why you need to leave so that we can have more time in the future. Go home, be an Avenger and make good on your promise to make the changes needed for me to go home with you. I need to stay here with people who will protect me until then. You know this."

Vision's quick mind immediately agreed with her even though his heart was screaming in protest. Due to their situation they would always be meeting on borrowed time. Until The Accords were changed or abolished there was no other way.

"Alright Wanda. I will go." He said softly.

Wanda offered him a sad smile and worried her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment before she lifted on her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek. Warmth unlike anything Vision had ever felt before enveloped him at the sensation. It was over far too soon when she pulled away.

"I love you Vis. I'll contact you again when I'm safe and free to meet." She promised him.

"I love you Wanda." He said brushing her hair behind her ears. "I will see you later."

Wanda nodded and watched as he donned his disguise. She opened the door and gifted him with one last hug with her good arm locked around his neck before she shooed him out the door.

Vision found this new sensation strange. This new love he felt for her made leaving the hardest thing he'd ever done yet he still felt and incredible sense of warmth and reassurance that he would see her again, likely even sooner than they'd been meeting up since the fall out between Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.

He phased into his room at Stark Tower and logged onto his computer. He found his knowledge of human romantic relationships sorely lacking and was desperate for information to help him navigate this new change in his and Wanda's relationship.

"You're finally back. I take it you didn't find any leads on Scarlet Witch." Tony said as he walked into the room startling Vision.

He was beginning to understand Wanda's exasperation when he would simply phase through her walls at random times.

He glanced at his creator who waved a dismissing hand. "I activated the anti-everything that isn't mine and controlled by me program when FRIDAY told me your computer was active. So what's the scoop? How is she?"

"Recovering from two gunshot wounds. She is tired and sore but otherwise healthy." Vision replied.

"Good. That's very good." Tony said before glancing at Vision's screen. "Since when have you been interested in things like _that_?"

Vision glanced at his screen that was currently accessing a site associated with a series of books about people's 'love languages' and how to express love in different ways accordingly.

"I was merely curious about the variations in human relationships." He replied.

"You're seriously a terrible liar." Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

Vision chose to ignore the comment altogether. He wasn't ready to discuss with his creator the new direction his relationship with Wanda had taken. Instead he decided to ask him about that strange phrase she had used when she'd invited him into her bed to hold her while she slept.

"What does the phrase 'jump your bones' mean?" He asked.

Tony's eyes widened and then he paled a little before he cleared his throat. "Umm… it basically means someone is making an aggressive advance towards you sexually. Where did you hear that?"

"Television." Vision lied.

"Right…" Tony drawled. "Fine, have your little secrets. There are some things I probably don't want to know about your private life anyway."

Vision nodded and turned his attention back to the site he'd been reading and considered his options. It seemed customary for couples to offer gifts to one another particularly those who were unable to meet often. He immediately began a search for something that Wanda would appreciate.

WxVxWxV

Wanda glanced at the time on her phone screen anxiously tapping her foot as she waited just outside a shopping center in Milan.

It had been two weeks since she'd last seen Vision and he'd clearly done a lot of thinking in that time. When she told him that it was safe to meet, he'd insisted on meeting in a public place in his disguise as well as do some shopping in the city that was so famous for its fashion and flair.

She was honestly a bit excited to do something more 'normal' with him. After all, she was in love with a superhero who was also an Android that was technically on the opposite side of the law as her. _Normal_ was a rare and precious luxury in her life.

Wanda checked her reflection in the window of the shop she was standing in front of and smoothed her long hair nervously. She would have liked to put it up, but Natasha had warned her that it would make her easier to identify via camera. Her clothing was nice but not attention grabbing. A pair of light wash jeans paired with a white button down blouse and a black ribbon tied at the neck completing her outfit. She'd never felt self conscious about her appearance in front of Vision before this. Then again love did change people. Content with her appearance, she pulled out her phone again. It was time, he should be here. Where was he?

"Have you been waiting here long?" A familiar voice asked as a long slim shadow suddenly appeared over her.

She glanced up and beamed at the sight of Vision in his human disguise standing before her dressed in a pair of dark pants and an icy blue collared shirt. Her heart picked up its pace as she stepped forward and lifted on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Not too long." She told him as his arms wrapped around her waist. "I came a little early." She wasn't about to tell him that she'd been giddy like a school girl and was just too excited to wait until the appointment time to come to the meeting place.

"I would have come sooner had I known." Vision said holding her just a little tighter.

She chuckled at his obvious concern and stepped back as he released her laying his hands on her shoulders instead.

"You look better." He remarked. "How are you feeling?"

"Just like new." Wanda replied with a smile. "I'm back to doing physical training I'm doing so well."

"That is good. Shall we?" He said motioning to the line of shops.

Wanda nodded and started down the street together. She was pleasantly surprised when his hand reached out and clasped hers lacing their fingers together.

"Vis?" She said glancing up at him.

"This is how a couple in love generally shows their affection and commitment towards each other in public, is it not?" Vision said looking down at her.

Wanda blushed and nodded squeezing his fingers lightly. "Yes, yes it is."

It was amazing. Vision was attentive and kind as they wandered the city listening when she talked and offering tidbits of information from his massive stores of knowledge when it was appropriate. There were no time constraints, no looming sense of danger lurking over her shoulder. They were both whole and well. It was like they were just a normal young couple in love.

Dark clouds suddenly gathered overhead and Wanda found herself being dragged through the torrential downpour towards a nearby church. Vision pulled her hastily inside and she slipped on the wet tile floor crashing into his chest.

"Oops!" She gasped. "That wasn't graceful at all." She muttered grasping onto the front of his shirt as she straightened.

Vision reached down and grasped her elbows making sure she was steady as he peered down and leaned towards her. "Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't pay better attention to the weather, there was only supposed to me a twenty percent chance of-"

"Shut up, Vis. It wasn't your fault. You don't control the weather." She said glancing up at him.

Her breath caught in her throat as she realized just how close his face was to hers. Heat slithered through her veins and she licked her lips instinctively as she looked at his perfect mouth. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him _so_ bad. All of her romantic knowledge was screaming at her that it was the man's job to initiate such an action. However her brain was quickly justifying that away. Yes Vision was a man, but he was also a less than two year old Android with a very limited understanding of human feelings and emotions. Surely in this situation it would be alright for her to take the lead since there was no way that sweet, innocent, naive Vision would be able to-

Her mind was immediately rendered completely useless as Vision leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Wanda's eyes immediately drifted shut as she focused all of her efforts on savoring and memorizing the way it felt to finally _kiss_ Vision.

His lips were a little harder than those of a humans and a touch cooler both due to the fact that his tissue was made of vibranium, yet Wanda found that she liked it because they were _his_ lips that were pressed against hers. She could taste him, just a little and the flavor reminded her of when she would chew on her necklaces from time to time, a nervous habit born in her Hydra days when she'd chew in her ID tags to ground her while her powers went wild; metallic but not bad by any means.

All too soon it was over and he pulled away. Her eyes fluttered open and he was looking down at her with a mixture of awe and apprehension on his face.

"I know it was sudden but I couldn't stop myself." Vision said quickly. "You just looked so beautiful with the rain dripping from your lashes." he stopped and took a breath. "Did you enjoy it?"

Cute! He was so freaking cute. Looking so flustered and worried about her first as always. She wanted to kiss his foolish mouth. In fact that was exactly what she was going to do. What better way was there to show him how much she'd enjoyed it?

Wanda reached up and cupped the back of his neck gently. "Yes. I enjoyed it very much." She stretched up on her toes. "I'll prove it to you." She whispered her lips brushing his before she pressed them together again.

It was just as good the second time. It was even better when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, his lips pressing more firmly against hers. It wasn't the platonic peck on the lips her father, mother and Pietro had bestowed on her from time to time. It wasn't the sloppy wet kisses drunkards had forced on her before she fought to get them off of her as a teen. This was sweet with just a tiny lick of heat. Absolutely perfect, just like him. They broke away after a few moments and Wanda beamed at him. He smiled back and gently cupped her cheek.

"I love you." Vision said his voice filled with a tenderness that those who did not know him likely would have missed, but she didn't.

"I love you too." Wanda said brushing her fingers through his damp hair as the rain continued to pour outside.

"My network is informing me that the rain is likely to continue for an hour." Vision said closing his eyes and leaning ever so slightly into her touch.

"I suppose it would be best to wait it out in here." Wanda said moving further into the church. She spotted a row of padded benches and motioned to them. "I doubt anyone will mind. It was unlocked after all."

Vision's eyes scanned the room. "I'm not picking up any electric devices except for our own. It should be safe."

Wanda blinked at him. "Since when can you do that?" She asked.

"It has always been an ability of mine. I seem to have an affinity for sensing and connecting with electronic devices." He explained leading her to a bench.

"That explains why you always managed to track me down so quickly after I sent you messages." Wanda mused as she sat down.

Vision merely cocked his brow and sat next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Wanda settled against him and then began to look around at the place of worship. It's old gothic style architecture and stone walls reminded her of another church and another Android. A much colder, crueler one.

Ultron was such a strange creature. Sometimes he was so calm, collected and composed; speaking eloquently like a modern day Shakespeare and other times he was a writhing mass of rage spouting off nonsense about how saving the world and destroying it were somehow the same. His behavior was bizzare to say the least and his words and actions towards her… they had always been confusing. He'd been so cruel and demanding towards others yet almost gentle towards her. She'd respected him then came to loathe him.

"What are you thinking about?" Vision asked, perhaps sensing a chaotic mix of feelings from her.

Wanda could always lie and tell him 'nothing' or mention some other obscure event, but she didn't even really consider it. This was Vision. She trusted him, now that she knew that his betrayal of her had not been premeditated. Additionally, Ultron was the one who linked them together. Without the psychotic AI, Vision would never have been born. Besides, she was quiet anxious to talk about Ultron to the one person besides herself who had ever had an honest glimpse at what he had really thought and felt.

"Ultron." She answered softly.

Vision's grip on her shoulder tightened just a little. "What about him?"

Wanda sighed and leaned her head on Vision's shoulder taking his free hand in hers and linking their fingers together.

"I have such mixed feelings about him. Even now." She said. "He destroyed my homeland, yet led me to the Avengers. He murdered my beloved brother, yet created my precious lover." Wanda squeezed his fingers lightly. "I looked in his mind and saw death, pain, and destruction as well as fear and a desperate longing for something more." Her brow furrowed. "He was so… violent and unhinged. Full of rage and yet towards me he was so gentle. It confused me then and still confuses me now. Especially when I think about what happened when I found him after…" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath through the pain her brother's passing always brought on. "Just before I killed him."

Vision looked down at her and frowned. "What did he say to you?"

"He looked at me and called me by name before saying 'if you stay here, you'll die.'" She explained. "His tone was so sincere. Like he was genuinely worried I would die, yet I was human, one of these creatures he wanted dead. I don't understand it. I probably never will."

Vision sighed and shifted her more closely to his side. "Ultron was a unique creature." He said. "He hated humanity yet he desperately wanted to be a part of it. He was full of pain and fear. It led him to ruin."

Wanda nodded and then looked away. "Pietro and I were nothing but pawns to him. I was so stupid."

"You were not a pawn in Ultron's mind." Vision said softly.

Wanda glanced up at him confused by the mix of anger, frustration and sadness she felt radiating from him. It was strange for her to be able to feel them like this. He normally had excellent control over his emotions.

"What is it darling?" She asked softly squeezing his hand.

His eyes widened at the term of endearment and he nuzzled the top of her head gently before he sighed, a habit she thought he'd picked up from Steve and Clint, before he spoke again.

"Ultron had no desire to kill you or your brother. You two were what he wanted the rest of the human race to be. Powerful, evolved beings." He shifted uncomfortably and Wanda released his hand to touch his face.

"What is it Vis?" She asked again.

"Ultron had… strong feelings towards you Wanda. He saw you as the perfect woman. A shining example of what he wanted the rest of the world to be. One of the reason's he was so desperate to create this body was so that it would be easier for you to stand by his side. To become one with him." Vision said his voice distressed.

"I see." Wanda said softly nodding once, her suspicions confirmed. "Why does telling me that bother you?" She asked. "Ultron is dead and gone."

"I don't like it. The thought of him becoming one with you. Of being in a form that could feel your skin and your mind." Vision said his lips turned down into a frown. "I don't like that he created me with those intentions. I feel as though I'm fulfilling one of his wishes by being with you in this way."

"Oh darling." Wanda said softly. "I love you. Even if Ultron had managed to take this body of yours I would never have loved him. Your mind is so clean and bright. Your soul is so warm and gentle. Those are the parts of you that I fell in love with. Your body, while lovely, was not a factor when I developed feelings for you."

Vision looked down at her, his expression soft and vulnerable before he lifted his hand and trailed his fingertips lightly along her jaw.

"Wanda, may I kiss you?" He asked softly.

Wanda beamed at him her heart swelling with his thoughtfulness. "Of course. You don't need to ask."

Vision nodded before he leaned down and kissed her softly for the third time.

WxVxWxV

When the rain finally stopped, the pair stepped out into the street again. Wanda stretched and glanced at her phone.

"It's getting close to dinner time. We can go to my apartment so I can eat and then we can watch a movie." She suggested.

Vision caught her hand and squeezed it gently. "May I suggest and alternative?" He asked.

Wanda cocked a brow and nodded.

"It occurred to me during our time apart, that meeting up at your place of residence is a potential risk. My presence could attract unwanted attention." Wanda nodded, he had a great point as always. "I thought that perhaps it would be a safer alternative to meet in a more public place where we could still have privacy." He looked nervous and she wasn't sure why. She squeezed his hand and nodded for him to continue. "I reserved a room in a hotel not far from here. I thought it would be a safer place to spend our time. Only if you're comfortable with that of course."

Wanda smiled. It was a great idea. At a hotel they would be able to have their time without fear that Steve or one of the others might discover their secret meetings either.

"It's a wonderful idea Vis. I should have thought of it myself." Wanda said.

He smiled at her and began to lead her down the street to a large building. She immediately spotted a dark dome near the entrance that indicated a security camera and ducked her head, instinctively shielding her face with her hair.

"There's no need for that." Vision whispered putting his arm around her shoulders. "I linked up with their cameras before I met with you earlier. Any image captured of you will be erased before it even has a chance to transfer." He assured her.

Wanda glanced up at him and then shook her head. "I tend to forget how useful you are to have around." She admitted as he guided her inside the lobby.

The man at the desk waved to Vision who returned the gesture and let her to an elevator pushing the button to call it. They stepped inside and Wanda wrapped her arms around Vision's waist wanting to be close to him, but also unable to shake off the anxiety that they would be caught by the cameras. His chest was the perfect place to hide her face.

"I'm sorry my love." He whispered into her hair as his arms came around her. "This isn't right. You should never have to hide your face, hide who you are."

She lifted her face to meet his gaze and was surprised at the pain in his blue orbs. She was so thankful that his disguise could not hide his emotions from her.

Wanda lifted a hand to cup his face gently tracing the line of of it, her mind conjuring up his true appearance in her mind's eye. "Neither should you, my darling."

He blinked a few times before he seemed to grasp the true meaning of what she had said and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"One day, love." He whispered.

She nodded and let him lead her out to the hallway. Hand in hand they walked down the hall to the last door and Vision opened it with the swipe of a card. The pair walked inside and he closed the door behind them.

Wanda stared in awe at the rented space. It was far more spacious than she'd anticipated with a small kitchenette and a seating room with a large TV. The room was decorated in tones of gold and green giving it a warm almost romantic feeling.

"I suppose I should have asked you to bring a set of sleeping clothes and a change of clothes." Vision said as he walked to a door and opened it revealing a massive king sized bed. "I didn't think about that particular detail when I arranged this."

Wanda smiled at his concerned face and strode over to him. She stretched up on her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"It's perfect. I don't mind." She assured him. "I don't even want to sleep tonight. I just want to be with you." Her fingers gripped his. "Take this disguise off. As much as I enjoyed today. I want to see the man I fell in love with."

He blinked a couple of times before he complied his body shifting to its natural state though he kept the clothes intact.

"Vis." She breathed her fingertips exploring his facial features before she lifted on her toes and kissed him.

He didn't seem to be expecting her affectionate gesture and he gasped, his mouth opening just a little. Wanda took the opportunity to deepen the kiss opening her own mouth just enough to mold them over his bottom lip.

Vision reacted a little hesitantly cupping the back of her head and holding her to him adjusting his mouth to hold her top lip between his own. When they broke apart, his beautiful eyes were sparking with just a little heat, a little hunger that perhaps he didn't himself understand.

"Wanda." He whispered taking her hand in his, pressing it to his cheek. "I feel so much when I'm with you, when I touch you. I can't quantify it."

"It's alright." She assured him. "We'll figure it out together. There's no need to rush."

He nodded and studied her face. His gaze drifted to her lips and he lowered his head again. Wanda closed her eyes in anticipation her heart thundering in her chest when suddenly, her stomach growled loud and long in the quiet room.

She immediately ducked her head and blushed in embarrassment. Vision chuckled; a low velvety sound that was exceptionally rare and impossibly beautiful.

"I will procure food and clothes for you." He said leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her temple. "Stay here where it's safe."

Wanda cocked a brow at that remembering another time he'd asked her to stay inside. His expression immediately became etched with worry, guilt flashing in his eyes and he placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"This isn't like back at the compound." He said quickly, clearly on her same train of thought. "I assure you that if you want to leave I-"

Wanda pressed her index finger to his lips gently. "I know. It's fine. I won't leave. I'll go try that very inviting looking shower and wait for you to return."

Vision's expression immediately cleared and he smiled at her brushing his fingers through her hair. "Yes of course. Enjoy yourself."

Wanda brushed her lips over his cheek. "Hurry back." She whispered in his ear.

"I will." He promised her.

Wanda smiled and walked into the bathroom waiting until she heard the click of the door before slipping out of her clothes. She walked into the large glass and tile room and turned on the waterfall style shower head and let the warm water pour over her. Her lips turned up into a smile as she soaped her lithe form mindful of the three fresh scars that were still a little tender to the touch and heat on her shoulder, back, and above her hip bone.

Never would she have imagined that she would ever be this happy. After Pietro died she felt as though she was living in a fog. Her powers were nearly impossible to control without her brother's comforting quick mind to help her quiet the voices that sometimes crowded her head. It was difficult to control her empath and mind reading abilities and the fear most of her teammates felt towards her was stifling. Everything was tinged by grief and she was either silent or sharp towards her new teammates encouraging them to give her the space they all so desperately wanted.

She'd immediately found that such such tactics did not work on Vision. He simply didn't understand human social cues or edicate and therefore continued to bombarded her with questions and invade her private space. He was so innocent and pure that it felt like kicking a puppy when she snapped at him, so she reluctantly allowed him into her space, into her life. After all, he was the only one that had never felt even a flicker of fear towards her and her abilities.

Wanda had never imagined that she'd fall in love with the creation of the creature that had killed her precious brother. The idea of Vision falling in love with her had never even crossed her mind. The pureness of his feelings and gentleness with which he treated her was the most amazing thing she'd ever felt. An ache was building within her to become one with him. Not just in body which was something she wasn't even sure he was capable of, not that such a thing mattered much to her, but in mind as well. Two minds in love intertwined…. She was positive nothing would feel better.

Wanda glanced at the clock on the marble counter and was surprised with how long she'd spent in the shower. Vision would be back any minute now and though she loved the man, the idea of him seeing her naked… it made her quite nervous. After all, when he'd seen her naked before, neither of them felt anything like they did now. She wasn't ready to deal with any overwhelming emotions that such a thing might bring about in either of them.

Wanda shut off the water and toweled off quickly. Thankfully the room Vision had rented came with complimentary robes and she slipped into a fuzzy white one just as a knock sounded at the bathroom door.

"Wanda?" He called out.

She smiled and opened the door noting immediately that he looked a little flustered as he looked at her.

"Are you alright?" She asked him taking the bundle of cloth he held in front of him.

"Yes. I will go prepare a plate for you." He said quickly striding away.

Wanda cocked a brow and then changed into the pajamas he had brought impressed with what he'd chosen.

A pair of black satin sleeping shorts and a tee shirt with his face printed on it. A pair of black underwear and matching sports bra were also included. Once dressed, she plaited her hair into a braid over her shoulder and walked into the main room.

The smell of garlic and soy sauce hit her nose and she smiled.

"Chinese? I'm surprised you managed to find a place here." She commented watching as he spooned a portion of mushroom chicken and orange chicken over a bed of ham fried rice.

"There was a small chain restaurant just down the street. I recalled you liking these dishes when we ate there once before." Vision said pulling out a chair for her to sit at the small table near the kitchenette.

"Thank you." She said sitting down allowing him to adjust her chair. "Your memory and thoughtfulness always amazes me."

Vision smiled at her and brushed his fingers lightly across her exposed collar bone sparking a shimmer of heat that moved through her and throbbed hard between her thighs. This Android...

"It is my pleasure to look after you." He said softly.

Wanda nodded and began to eat motioning for him to sit across from her.

"Tell me about your days." She said. "How is life in Stark Tower?"

"Interesting." Vision replied. "Mr Stark is doing his best to earn back the affection of Ms Potts." He explained.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, she caught him working on his latest Iron Man suit?"

Vision nodded. "She is worried for his safety."

Wanda nodded. "It must be hard for her to watch him dive headfirst into danger over and over again especially since she can't do anything to help him. It's hard enough when you are able to fight alongside your loved one."

"I do not understand. Iron Man is part of who Tony Stark is. Why would she want to take that away from him?" Vision asked his head tilting a little in contemplation.

Wanda shrugged. "Love is a complicated, powerful feeling. In some ways it's terrifying. Perhaps in the beginning she found his recklessness and confidence fun and exhilarating but now her fear of losing him has overridden that part of her that enjoyed those feelings."

"So her feelings for him have changed?" Vision asked.

"Perhaps. Feelings are constantly changing. I think she probably loves him deeper than ever and therefore cannot bring herself to enable his life

threatening behavior or watch him die." Wanda said softly.

"Your feelings for me, will they change?" Vision asked.

"Yes." Wanda replied reaching for his hands. "I feared you when we first met, and now," She met his brilliant blue gaze with her own. "I'm completely in love with you."

His expression warmed and he stroked the backs of her hands with his thumbs before releasing them encouraging her to eat.

When her meal was over, Wanda stood up and walked to Vision laying her hands on his chest looking up at his ethereal face, her gaze drawn to the glowing gem in his forehead.

Vision's hands lifted to her face and he moved closer to her their bodies only inches apart.

"Wanda," he breathed before he leaned forward and kissed her gently sipping at her bottom lip. It made her shiver and sigh as she leaned against him. He made her feel safe and so treasured. He broke away and looked down at her.

"Wanda!" He said more urgently pressing his lips to hers with more pressure than he had before.

His hands threaded back into her hair before sliding down her neck and around her waist pulling her flush against his body.

Wanda responded to his increased attentions locking her arms around his slender neck and pressing back against him.

They kissed for several minutes, Vision becoming more confident and bolder as their lips began to move together with more ease.

Vision's slim hands slipped across her back and between her shoulder blades. His lips left hers and moved to her ear.

"I've never tasted anything before, yet I want to taste you." He whispered his voice just a touch rougher than usual.

Oh God! This innocent little Android was going to be the death of her! All she could manage was a breathy "Yes." through the intense blast of heat that seared her bones and throbbed at her center hard.

His lips touched her neck and she felt a strange sensation as though she'd been licked by a cat. His mouth moved to her cheek and she felt the same sensation. Then he pressed his mouth to hers and Vision ran his rough tongue along her bottom lip. The sensation was odd but stimulating at the same time and she became lost in the feeling until she felt her knees hit the back of the couch. She hadn't even realized that they'd moved.

The impact surprised her so much that she lost her balance and the pair of them tumbled to the couch. They broke apart gasping for air with him literally hovering over her against the cushions.

"Wanda I-"

"Don't you dare apologize." She cut him off. "We were both enjoying ourselves and just got a little carried away. It happens."

Vision nodded and helped her right herself on the couch before settling next to her. Wanda turned to face him and felt that same longing, to feel their minds brush and intertwine. Hesitantly she lifted her hand towards his forehead.

"Vision?" She said her eyes searching his as a tiny tendril of her scarlet power drifted towards him, stopping just on the edge of his golden aura.

His smile was warm and accepting as he nodded his head towards her, pushing his own aura out to twine with hers.

" _You don't need to ask."_ His mind whispered against hers.

" _Yet I always will."_ Wanda replied basking in the sensation of his calm, pure, deep mind against her own. " _The days where I simply went into the minds of those around me and took, are over"_

" _Indeed they are and I am proud of you for it."_ Vision said his golden aura slipping into her own.

She sighed at the sensation and pushed a little deeper into him as he pushed a little deeper into her. She knew he could see and feel the pleasure and contentment she felt when he kissed her just as she could see the joy and slight lust he'd felt during the same moments. There was a strong thread of confusion within him at the last feeling and she eased herself along it.

" _You desire to be one with me. Physically._ " She explained gently. " _It is a very primal, instinctive, human desire. That is why you are struggling to quantify it."_ She felt him gently probing at her consciousness for more information and she gently shut him out of that part of her mind. " _Not now."_ She said pulling him with her towards the core of her mind that was drenched in her love for him. " _I told you once before that I don't want to rush this. When the time is right just remember to listen to your body more than your mind. When we're both ready I'm sure there will be no confusion at all."_

She felt his warm acceptance and let herself go further drifting along the warm bright channels of his consciousness. Basking in the purity, and richness of his mind. It was heavenly to be with him in this way. The noise in her head quieted, her powers were sated and controlled. Perhaps it was due to the fact that the source of her power was bound to the mind she was merged with. Frankly she didn't care. It was part of Vision.

As she drifted, a memory that was filled with fear and pain suddenly brushed her and she immediately grasped for it. In the past, she would have wanted it to amplify those negative feelings but here and now she wanted to soothe and understand.

" _Leave it be Wanda."_ Vision said sweeping it away from her. " _It was fleeting._ "

" _Vis, please..."_ She breathed pushing her love, devotion and desire for his happiness towards him.

" _I assure you that if it persists, I will come to you."_ He said wrapping his energy around her in a way that felt like a hug.

" _Alright Vision."_ She agreed.

" _I love you Wanda."_ Vision said his words accented by a powerful burst of the emotion that swirled and eddied around them.

" _I love you Vision._ " She returned.

They sat together, their minds drifting and entwined for a long time.

WxVxWxV

Vision felt it when she fell asleep, their minds still merged and he gently pulled himself from her consciousness. His eyes opened and found Wanda's head in his lap, her red hair splayed across his thighs.

A smiled touched his lips as he brushed the silky strands from her face. She was so exquisitely beautiful. No matter what any of the other men said, Wanda was, to him, the perfect woman.

Very carefully, he phased through her and the couch and levitated around so that he was standing before it. He then stooped down and lifted Wanda's sleeping form in his arms and carried her to bed hovering just a little in an effort to not disturb her rest and laid her gently in the bed.

He thought about returning to the other room to allow her to sleep in peace but when her hand gripped the fabric of his shirt, he found himself unable to pull away and settled next to her.

As he watched her sleep, he lifted a hand to touch the gem in the middle of his forehead. It had been acting… strange lately. Pulsing sporadically, which affected his powers and… whispering to him. Warning him. Telling him to run, to hide, that danger was near. The moments were few and fleeting but the unease and fear always lingered for hours afterward.

Vision had considered asking Wanda about the strange incidents, however their time together was so short. He didn't want to taint it with his fears.

Wanda sighed and turned in her sleep curling up against his hip like a cat and he smiled reaching down to gently smooth her hair. She was so precious. He knew deep in his heart that their relationship was doomed. Their lives were dangerous and it was only a matter of time before death claimed one or both of them, however that made him all the more eager to have as much time with her as possible so that even when he was reduced to oblivion he would have his memories of her to carry with him.

Hours later Wanda stirred against him and opened her eyes. They were so beautiful; he'd always thought so. One of her sweet smiles touched her lips and she did something she hadn't before. She reached up and trailed her fingers along his jaw as her body slid up his and pressed their mouths together, her fingers sliding over his chest and up to lock around his neck. His eyes drifted closed, his mouth immediately moved to capture her soft bottom lip between his own,his tongue darting out to swipe against the plump flesh.

He hadn't lied when he told her that he'd never tasted or eaten anything before. Vision knew what various foods looked and smelled like but he had no desire to taste them. Words such as salty, sweet, savory, bitter and spicy were difficult for him to quantify initially because of that. Wanda had done her best to explain and even share the sensation of taste through her memories with their minds linked, however even then the idea of tasting anything didn't cross his mind.

Wanda herself however became the exception. He'd been nearly overwhelmed with the desire to know what her skin tasted like. Perhaps part of that was born from his very limited knowledge of human mating rituals. He'd stumbled upon such images from time to time and noticed couples engaged in physical acts of intimacy often used their mouths and tongues to taste one another, he thought that it was likely linked to physical pleasure.

When he kissed Wanda, he felt like he'd finally understood. He wanted to feel every part of her with every part of him and that included his tongue.

Wanda's taste was something he could not quantify. It was natural due to the fact that he had nothing to compare it to. However he very much liked it and loved the way she reacted when he tasted her. She likely wasn't aware of it, and he wasn't about to tell her, but he could sense her arousal when his tongue touched her skin without even trying. It was his theory that the sensation of him tasting her pleased her so much that she broadcasted the feelings without any conscious intent.

When he felt Wanda's tongue tentatively touch his own he was nearly certain that part of him malfunctioned. An electric jolt seared through his body to the base of spine and throbbed harder than he'd ever felt before. Her tongue had a different taste and texture compared to the rest of her. It was wet, warm, and soft. He immediately closed his lips around the slick muscle to feel more of it, his curious mind desperate to learn more of her. Wanda let out a sound that seemed to be a cross between a gasp and a kitten cry and her fingers flexed against the nape of his neck as though she was trying to bring him closer to her. The arousal she'd been radiating suddenly spiked ten fold and she pressed herself more fully against him. His hands slid down to her slim hips and helped to steady her as she straddled his waist, her tongue curling against his own. Her hips rolled against his and he was struck with the intense desire to thrust his hips against hers, somehow certain it would help alleviate the heat and pressure building there.

Vision suddenly felt overwhelmed by the myriad of thoughts and sensations he was bombarded with. A soft muffled sound of distress escaped his throat and Wanda immediately stilled and pulled back looking down at him with concern and affection in her eyes.

"Vis?" She said cupping his face her voice breathless. "Are you alright?"

"There was too much information." He said weakly a sense of shame creeping over him, his eyes lowering.

Wanda's eyes suddenly brightened with understanding and she rolled off of him. Before he could mourn the loss of her warmth and apologize so that she would return to him, she pulled him into her arms encouraging him to lay his head high on her chest, his nose tucked into the hollow above her collar bone.

"It's alright darling." She crooned softly as she stroked over his head and down his neck. "Just relax and let yourself calm."

Vision settled against her, one arm phasing through her to wrap around her the small of her back while the other laid gently across her middle. He shifted to lay on his side against her, tucking her legs between his own.

"I am sorry." He whispered nosing into the space where her neck and shoulder met.

"There's no need for you to apologize." Wanda assured him shifting to press a kiss to his forehead. "We both got carried away. It's no one's fault." She laid her hand against his face and touched her cheek to the top of his head. "I love you Vision. We'll work through this together, alright?"

Vision nodded and held her close. He reached his golden aura towards her and her scarlet light responded swirling gently. He couldn't remember ever feeling this way. Wanda was tending to him, comforting him, protecting him. The sensation was wonderful. He could sense just how much she cared for him through her aura and his grip on her tightened. Though it was silly, he felt safe in her embrace. Cherished, protected. This woman would never hurt him.

"Wanda." He murmured softly luxuriating in her intoxicating aura.

"Vis." She sighed sliding her hands gently over his shoulders.

They stayed like that for a while, each basking in the warmth of the other. Wanda told him a little about her companions and after telling him a story about Steve's disastrous attempt at learning modern dancing, Vision thought the time might be right to deliver Tony Stark's message.

"Wanda, I wish to tell you something but I know it will likely anger you." He said sitting up in bed against the headboard and shifting her until their positions were reversed. "Will you listen to what I have to say?"

Wanda arched a brow at that but slowly nodded. "I trust you." She said simply.

Vision nodded and stroked his hand over her hair. "Mr Stark is terribly sorry about what happened to you and wishes that there was a way for him to make amends for the pain you've suffered due to his incompetence." Wanda sucked in a sharp breath, fear and anger replacing the waves of contentment and joy she'd been broadcasting and he quickly continued. "He does not expect your forgiveness, though I know he desires it. He asked me to pass along his message because he fears he may never get the chance to apologize to you himself."

Wanda moved to sit up and put distance between them but he held her close refusing to let her leave.

"Let me go, Vision. If you're just here to deliver messages for your master, then leave." She said softly her voice void of all emotion.

Her words were cruel but he could sense the intense pain radiating from her. He wasn't going to let her slip away. She was simply reacting to her horrible past experiences. Attempting to protect herself from further harm.

"That isn't true Wanda. I love you. I know you know the depth of my feelings for you." He said brushing his lips across her temple. "I don't want your negative feelings for him to hold you back. I know you miss it; the comradery we once shared."

"Tony Stark is the reason it's gone." She snarled pushing at his chest. "Let me go, Vision!"

"Wanda." He whispered pushing a wave of his love and devotion towards her. "I don't expect you to forgive him I merely thought that you deserved to know what he wished to convey to you."

"How can you stand to be around him knowing what he did to me?" Wanda asked softly her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

Vision reached out and touched her face turning it towards him. "He is human. One who is more arrogant and intelligent than most but still human, just like you."

He gently kissed her and though she did not respond she did not reject him either. Determined to bring back the shimmering sensation of her joy, he gently stroked his slim fingers down her neck and along her collar bones as his lips continued to knead hers. He slid his hands to her back and pressed his fingers along the line of her spine and felt her slowly relax against his body. After long minutes she finally responded to him, her lips moving with his, her hands lifting to cup his face. They kissed for a few more seconds before he pulled away.

"Please don't think that anything I do with you is related to Mr Stark. I'm here because I love you." He told her drawing his thumbs along her cheekbones as he held her face in his hands.

Wanda slowly nodded and Vision stroked her face once more before phasing through the blankets. He hovered across the room to the small bag he'd brought to keep up His appearance as an average traveler as well as to keep the items he'd brought along including his gift for her which he intended to give her just before he left. After checking to make sure it was still there he pulled out a small portable chess set and carried it to the table. He glanced up at Wanda who grinned at him and stood up from the bed.

"You know you're going to annihilate me." She said as she crossed the room and sat down cross legged in the padded chair as he set up the board. "Even when I was at the top of my game because we were playing daily as part of our training, I never once won against you. I haven't played since…" her eyes suddenly saddened and she looked away.

Vision remembered that day. The day everything had gone so horribly wrong. When she found out that she was being confined to the Avenger's Compound on Mr. Starks orders with him acting as her guard.

 _Vision followed the thread of sadness he could sense coming from his housemate up to the roof. Wanda was sitting with her knees tucked to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs on one of the watchtowers her gaze focused on the emerging stars. He landed quietly next to her but she didn't turn to him._

" _Is this considered 'off the premises' warden?" She said the thread of sadness becoming hotter as her irritation with him bleed through. "Should I return to my cell?"_

 _Vision shifted uncomfortably before he knelt next to her. "You are not a prisoner." He told her._

 _Wanda snorted and rolled her eyes. "It sure feels like it. It's just like when I was with Hydra. 'You are free to go anywhere you want… as long as we approve it. You do remember that you belong to us, right?'" She hung her head and shook it. "I never thought I'd be trading Strucker for Stark as my master."_

 _Vision frowned. "Mr Stark is not your master."_

" _Oh yeah? Then why does he have the power to decide that I can't leave the compound?" She demanded sharply staring him down with dark eyes._

 _Vision had no answer to that and didn't reply. Wanda sighed and got to her feet heading for the roof entrance._

" _I'm going back to my room." She said opening the door._

 _Vision levitated in front of her. "I brewed a new tea." He said quickly blocking her exit. "It smells very nice. Would you taste it for me?"_

 _Wanda huffed and pushed past him. "I'm not falling for that trick." She grumbled making her way down the stairs to the main level. "You can't bribe me into not being pissed off that you're my Stark appointed jailer."_

" _Wanda, please." Vision said reaching out to touch her shoulder._

 _He was so confused and his chest ached. Seeing her so withdrawn and hostile reminded him of the days following the fall of Sokovia. Those times were bleak and lonely for her and he had no desire to see his normally vibrant if sometimes bristly friend in such a depressed state. He wanted to cheer her up, help her feel appreciated and cared for after the disaster that was his attempt at dinner. She hadn't eaten anything insisting her appetite was gone after their confrontation in the kitchen and had promptly vanished up to the roof. Vision knew she needed to eat and drink._

 _The tea he'd brewed was an fruity blend of apple and pears that he'd noticed her fingering with interest the last time they'd gone shopping and had bought later when she'd refused to, insistent that her beverage of choice wasn't a necessity the way everyone else's coffee was. He was hoping to tempt her into drinking and then eating._

 _Wanda sighed and reluctantly changed directions heading towards the kitchen instead of her bedroom. Feeling a little more hopeful, Vision quickly gilded ahead of her to pour her a steaming mug of the tea he'd made. Then he pulled a tray from the oven and put the grilled ham and cheese sandwich on a plate and offered it to the dejected looking young woman in front of him._

 _Wanda cocked a brow clearly recognizing his somewhat sly attempt to get her to eat and sighed dumping a couple of spoonfuls of sugar into her tea and stirring it slowly with her powers as she inspected the food he'd offered. After a moment she took a bite and her eyes lit up just a little._

" _Who taught you how to make this?" She asked._

 _Vision breathed a sigh of relief and sat down next to her at the bar._

" _Sam and Rhodey did." Vision said. "That week you were sick two months ago. Everyone worked together to make you meals that would help you feel better. I was frustrated because I could not contribute. Sam seemed to notice and both he and Rhodey taught me one afternoon. The lesson didn't go smoothly by any means but it was a decent introduction into cooking."_

" _I see." Wanda said a dusting of pink coloring her cheeks. "Thank you. This is pretty good."_

 _Vision offered her a small smile and leaned into her brushing his arm against hers as she ate and drank._

" _This tea is delicious. Brewing tea is something you've always been good at." Wanda said sliding her thumbs along the ceramic._

 _Vision nodded and once she finished her meal, he poured her another cup of tea. She reached for the red mug but he pulled it away and dumped two spoonfuls of sugar into the steaming liquid before leading her to the living room where a chess board was already set up._

" _Really?" She asked cocking a brow. "You're holding my tea hostage so that I'll play a game with you?" A smile was playing at her lips which helped him feel a little more relaxed._

" _It is part of our training and we have yet to play today. I quite enjoy playing against you." Vision said as he took his customary seat on the white side of the board while she sat at on the black side._

 _Wanda chuckled and rolled her eyes. "That's because you win every time." She said watching as he advanced his first pawn. "It's hard to win against a super computer whose settings are always set to 'expert'." She teased advancing her own._

" _I have mentioned this before, but white generally has an advantage when it comes to this game. Perhaps switching colors would benefit you." He suggested moving another pawn._

 _Wanda took a sip of her tea and then shook her head. "No thanks. Black suits me and white suits you. It would feel weird otherwise."_

" _How so?" He pressed._

" _You are righteous, innocent, and pure in nearly every way." She told him moving her own piece. "White as snow. Me? I volunteered to be the plaything of a mad man, murdered and stole. Then I nearly ended the world. I'm as black as they come."_

 _Vision glanced up at her and covered the thin fingers reaching for a black pawn with his hand._

" _You believe yourself to be impure? Dark in mind and soul?" He asked._

 _Wanda cocked a brow and nodded. "I killed people just the other day Vision. I_ _ **am**_ _dark."_

" _You are not." He said adamantly._

 _Wanda offered him a sad smile. "Thanks Vis. Now let's pick up the pace. I want to practice my guitar before bed."_

 _Vision's demeanor perked up at that. "May I observe?"_

 _It was one of his favorite activities to watch and listen to her play. Watching how her brow furrowed in concentration, her fingers stroking gently over the strings to make lovely melodies that she sometimes sang along to. It was fascinating and she nearly always radiated contentment which made it extremely relaxing for him._

" _Maybe if you promise to brew me some more of this tea tomorrow." Wanda said with a shy smile._

" _Absolutely." Vision agreed at once._

He'd never managed to keep up his end of their bargain. Clint had arrived late that night and their world had completely shattered.

"I'll bring that tea next time." He said covering Wanda's hand with his. "I owe you."

Her dark eyes lightened a little and she nodded. "Alright Vis. Let's get started."

They played several rounds and as Wanda had predicted, he won every time. When she surrendered part way through their fourth match they switched activities choosing a documentary to watch and talking through most of it. Wanda once again fell asleep in his arms and he slipped away from her to make some adjustments to her gift. All too soon, their time was over and it was time for Vision to return the US.

"This is a little weird." Wanda remarked as she walked him to the train station. "Me seeing you off like this."

Vision nodded and patted the pocket of his trousers ensuring his gift for her was intact. He paused on the platform and took her hand.

"Wanda, I have something for you." He said trying his best to contain his nerves.

"Alright." She replied easily.

Vision pulled her with him to a secluded corner of the platform making sure to block her from sight as best he could with his taller body. A quick pulse of his power knocked out the nearest security camera and Wanda cocked a brow it him. He slipped his free hand into his pocket and pulled out a slim grey box. Wanda's lips lifted into a smile as she took it from his hands and examined it for a moment before she opened it.

Laying inside was a golden locket with a scarlet face on a fine gold chain. Wanda's eyes widened as she studied it.

"Vis." She breathed her dark eyes sparkling. "It's beautiful."

Vision smiled at her and then nodded. "I had it custom made for you. Open it." He urged her anxious to see her reaction. "There's a small button on the side."

Wanda nodded opened the piece of jewelry with a press of her finger. Her eyes widened at what she saw. On both halves of the locket was a tiny screen. Displayed on one half was an image of Pietro grinning, dressed in the clothes he'd worn the day Vision was born. On the opposite side was an image of herself and Pietro as children with their parents.

"How?" Wanda asked her eyes filling with tears.

"I collected the first image from Stark Tower's surveillance system. The second I found in some Sokovian archives." He explained quickly. "There's more, tap the screens." He said softly.

The tapped the image of Pietro and the image shifted to one of Vision dressed in his combat suit. She tapped the opposite screen and a photo of the two of them together with Vision in his human disguise taken the day before appeared on the screen. Wanda lifted her head and pressed her lips to his briefly before he pulled away again.

"There's more." He whispered.

She tapped through the images, her gaze tender yet focused. Clint, Steve, Natasha, Sam, Rhodey, Thor, Scott, T'Challa, Nick, Bucky, Bruce, Maria, and finally a group picture of all of the Avengers involved in the Sokovia Incident including Tony in front of the Avenger's compound took up both screens.

"Vis…" Wanda whimpered tears slipping from her eyes.

A massive wave of gratitude, love, appreciation and just a touch of sadness rolled over him from her.

"I wanted you to have your family back, at least in some form." He said wiping the tears from her face. "A reminder that you have people that love and care about you always."

Wanda closed the locket and the box quickly before she flung her arms around his neck holding him close as she wept. "Thank you Vis. I love you. I love you so much." She said pressing her face to his shoulder.

Vision wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple before he dropped his mouth to her ear. "You're welcome my love." He whispered. "I love you too Wanda."

After a moment, they parted and he took the box from her fingers. "May I put this around your neck?" He asked.

Wanda nodded and turned around presenting him her back and lifting her hair. Vision had practiced with the clasp repeatedly in preparation for the moment and was confident as he took the pendant from the box and gently draped it over Wanda's slim neck. He clasped it with ease and then turned her around smiling at the sight of her wearing his gift.

"Beautiful." He said softly admiring the flash of the yellow gold and vivid red against her creamy skin.

Wanda blushed and fingered the locket before she reached up and cupped his face. "I wish I had a gift for you." She said.

"Your love and time is the most precious gift I have ever received. I need nothing else." He assured her.

Wanda smiled and then lifted on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their mouths met and moved together in perfect sync. Her fingers slid into his hair clenching around the fine strands. One of his hands pressed into the small of her back bringing her flush against him, the other carded through her red waves adjusting the angle of the kiss to taste her more fully.

Just as he was about to slip his tongue along her full bottom lip, the train whistled signaling it's readiness to board passengers. Vision reluctantly tore his mouth from Wanda's and looked down at her face, flushed with heat, her dark eyes nearly glowing. He didn't want to leave her.

"You need to go." She reminded him gently.

Vision nodded even as he hugged her again. "I do not want this." He said knowing the words were childish even as he said them anyway.

"Neither do I my darling." Wanda said wrapping her arms around his waist. "But we will see each other again. I'll let you know when I have some free time again."

Vision cupped the back of her head gently and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Each time he had to leave her was harder. He was going to look into getting The Accords abolished as soon as he arrived at Stark Tower. These fleeting moments with Wanda were nowhere near enough for him.

"Final boarding call." A voice announced over a set of loudspeakers.

Wanda lifted her head from where it rested against his chest and lifted up on her toes pressing her mouth against his. When she pulled away he knew he had to leave and stepped away from her lightly stroking her face with his fingers.

"See you later darling." Wanda said mirroring his action with her fingertips against his face.

"See you later my love." He replied softly before he turned and walked briskly to the train slipping on just before the door closed.

He glanced out the window and locked eyes with Wanda who waved at him her eyes full of longing. He lifted his own hand and was positive that same heartache was mirrored in his own eyes.

 **Author's Note: Thank you for all the support. If there are any formatting or flow issues let me know. Please enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Do I seriously have to wear this?" Wanda demanded glaring at the pink sequined mini skirt, and white sheer bodysuit laid out on the bed of the hotel suite that was the 'Rogue Avenger's' base of operations for the night.

"Absolutely." Natasha replied as she tugged at the hem of her royal blue hot shorts. "And you'll look absolutely amazing in it. Go get changed."

"They'll be able to see my bra." The redhead protested.

"Yup. That's the style right now. It's fine. Get going. We don't have a lot of time." The blonde retorted.

Wanda frowned and took a deep breath before doing as she was told. The sooner they completed this mission to take down the human trafficker they'd been hunting for the last three weeks, the sooner she could contact Vision and arrange a meeting time and place.

She slipped into the clothes she was meant to wear to infiltrate the nightclub where their target allegedly collected his 'merchandise' and studied her reflection in the mirror. A part of her was disgusted with her appearance. Nothing she wore was reflected her true self at all, until her eyes fell on the locked that lay a few inches below the hollow of her throat. There, there was a part of her that remained. She fingered the locket gently drawing strength from her memory of the man who had gifted her with it and left the bathroom.

"Lookin' gorgeous!" Natasha said with a smirk. "I'm going to take a picture and post it on the dark web for your robo-man. I wonder if androids can get turned on?" She mused aloud.

Wanda smirked at that replaying in her mind the adorable gasps Vision made when he kissed her. The way he pressed his beautiful, lithe body against hers and then pulled away again as he struggled to understand the lust brewing within him.

"You'd be surprised." Wanda said to herself.

Natasha's brow lifted. "What was that?"

Wanda immediately noticed her mistake and shook her head quickly lifting her hands in a show of innocence. "It's not what you think." She said quickly. "I was just remembering a really awkward conversation I had with Vis when he stumbled on porn for the first time." Yes it was a lie, but such an incident _had_ really occurred.

 _Vision phased through the wall and Wanda jerked in surprise dropping her report as his grey, sweater clad chest had appeared in front of her bed where she sat reading an old mission report._

" _Oh my God, Vis!" She hissed pressing her hand to her thundering heart. "Use the door."_

" _I apologize. I was in a hurry." Vision said._

 _Wanda's gaze immediately snapped to his face reading the same distress there that she'd heard in his voice. His posture was tense even as he hovered a few inches from the floor, his hands clenched into fists, his brilliant blue eyes flickering from her face to the floor and back again. He looked so much like a frightened child and Wanda immediately felt her annoyance evaporate._

" _It's alright. Just try to do better next time." She said tossing the report on her desk. "What's wrong Vision?"_

" _I saw something that confused me greatly while doing a systems scan of the computer network here at the compound." Vision explained._

 _Wanda nodded and shifted on her bed making room for him to sit and patted the space next to her. He lowered himself to the bad and she touched his shoulder gently._

 _This was not the first time he'd come to her with such things. Though The Avengers were the only permanent residents on the compound, it was an elite training facility used by other government agencies. He stumbled across various oddities that confused him from time to time and usually came to her for explanations. They ranged from conspiracy theory videos and documents, to heavily edited videos created by people claiming to catch The Avengers in humerus or occasionally inappropriate positions. He'd even been confused by a video of a dog howling in a way that sounded similar to 'I want mama'._

" _What did you see Vision?" She asked._

" _Can I show you? It would be easier." Vision replied._

 _Wanda frowned but nodded closing her eyes to concentrate and reach into his mind with her own. He must have really been confused to ask her such a thing without even attempting to explain anything first._

 _Their energies intertwined and she sighed at the sensation of his warm, pure, electric, golden energy against her own snapping, sparking, red power. An image suddenly appeared before her and Wanda immediately understood why he was so confused…. and wanted to die in a hole._

 _A video of what appeared to be herself and Steve Rogers engaged in loud intercourse flooded her mind and she ripped herself from Vision's consciousness. She dry heaved and held her stomach as she tried to mentally scrub her brain out. Damn desperate fanboys and girls to Hell! Making porn parodies with stupid look-a-likes pairing up The Avengers as they saw fit. Steve was like an older brother to her! The idea of having sex with him was literally making her sick._

" _Wanda? You are ill? I did not realize." Vision said gently but a little awkwardly patting her back. "Did I hurt you by pushing that memory at you too hard?"_

 _Wanda glanced up at her friend, his blue eyes full of concern and confusion and shook her head._

" _You didn't hurt me." She assured him. "The images were just… shocking."_

" _Please tell_ _me. What was that action you and Mr Rogers were participating in?" Vision asked. "You both sounded as though you were in pain and I do not recall any room like that here in the compound."_

 _Oh hell… he hadn't realized the porn performers weren't actually herself and Steve. The images must have shocked him more than she thought otherwise he would have picked up on that right away._

" _Vision. That wasn't me and Steve. Those were actors." She said knowing he'd have no idea what the term 'porn stars' would mean._

 _Something that looked suspiciously like relief passed over his face before confusion overtook his expression again._

" _I do not understand. What was that action and why were those actors posing as you and Steve Rogers?" Vision asked._

 _Wanda raked her hand through her hair._ _ **No**_ _. No, no, no. She was_ _ **so**_ _not going to explain sex and the pornography industry to this baby of an Android. This was a conversation for Natasha, Steve, Sam, Hell Tony even. Not her._ _ **Anyone**_ _but her._

 _She pulled out her phone and found Steve's number._

 _ **Vision ran into Avenger Parody Porn while doing a systems sweep tonight. SOS! I can't explain this to him, he's practically a baby**_ _! She sent._

 _She chewed on her lip slowly trying to ignore Vision's pleading glances. Her knee bounced as her gaze flickered to the door. Where the Hell was Steve!_

" _Wanda?" Vision prompted. "Is it bad? A form of torture?"_

 _Wanda snorted and then groaned leaning forward covering her face in her hands. It was absolutely a form of torture… for her anyway. Dear God she was never going to look at Steve the same way again. She vowed to read the minds of every single person with computer access on the base and find the one who had accessed that video, then she was going to very slowly make them relive their worst nightmare for this Hellish situation she was in._

 _A knock sounded at the door._

" _Wanda?" Steve's voice called out. "Are you and Vision in there."_

" _Thank goodness." She breathed. "Yes." She called out._

 _Her door opened and a pale faced super soldier walked inside. "Vision, would you mind coming with me for a bit?"_

 _Vision shook his head and cast one more concerned look at Wanda before following their leader out the door_.

"So _that's_ what happened that day." Natasha mused aloud as she pinned Wanda's hair into place. "I wish I could've been a fly on the wall for that conversation. Steve the prude giving baby Vision 'the talk'. Considering how clueless Vision was when we watched Titanic later, I don't think Rogers did a very good job."

Wanda smirked and lifted a makeup brush to her eyes dusting her eyelids with the sparkling purple eye-shadow that Natasha had chosen for her.

"Vision apologized afterward. I told him it was fine but it was so awkward there for a couple of days." Wanda said smiling a little. "He actually went out and bought me a bunch of red tulips to try to 'alleviate my discomfort around him' His words, not mine."

Natasha chucked and slipped another bobby pin into place. "That's Tony's influence right there. 'When in doubt throw money at them' though Vision's gifts are always a thousand times more thoughtful." The blonde admitted glancing at Wanda's reflection. "That locket is new. Where did you get it?"

Wanda felt her pulse jump and tried her best to force it to slow. Natasha was a professional and probably noticed her distress and damnit if she was going to be a professional hero/crime fighter like her teammates one day, she needed to learn some damn control.

"Milan." Wanda replied a sense of satisfaction rolling over her at the firmness of her voice.

It wasn't a lie. Lies were always harder to hide over time. She _did_ get the locket in Milan… from Vision.

"It's pretty." Natasha said with a small smile. "You should be careful with it though."

Wanda's pulse spiked again. She should have known Natasha would figure out that she and Vision had been sneaking around to see one another. Would the elite spy stand between them now? Would she forbid her from seeing him?

"Calm down." Natasha said gently running her fingers over Wanda's shoulders. "I'm not going to say anything to anyone. The heart wants what it wants and demanding you stay away would probably result in you both being reckless and putting yourselves in danger to see each other anyway. However, if Steve finds out, he'll throw a fit, so be careful."

Wanda nodded and glanced back at her mentor. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't mention it. You seem to have been getting the short end of the stick constantly for years. You deserve your little slice of sunshine." Natasha said with a smile. "Now, let's go out there, listen to Steve whine about how we don't need to use _my_ tactics to nail this creep, get the job done and move on so you can plan your next little romantic randevu." Wanda colored under her makeup and Natasha laughed. "You two are adorable." She sighed before tugging the redhead towards the door.

WxVxWxV

Vision frowned as he accessed the video surveillance system of the nightclub where Rhodey was currently moving through the crowd searching for their target, a human trafficker.

"Have you seen him yet?" Warmachine asked as he pretended to sip his drink.

"No. He does not appear to have entered the establishment." Vision replied his nimble fingers flying across a small, wireless keyboard as he accessed the traffic cameras feeding the images into one of the small monitors he had set up in front of him in the backseat of the UN sanctioned SUV parked below the nightclub.

"Well, we got here a little earlier than his usual 'hunting' time. Just keep an eye out." Rhodey said.

"Of course." Vision replied shifting a little against the leather seat before activating a facial recognition program.

As the program went to work, Vision's thoughts drifted to Wanda. He hadn't heard from her in nearly a month and was starting to worry. She'd promised to contact him and based on her normal pattern would have contacted him last week or early this week to schedule a time and place to meet. He hadn't seen or heard any whisperings about Scarlet Witch in the mainstream media or the net and was starting to get anxious.

His eyes drifted back to the screens, his gaze being drawn to a beautiful woman who walked past a camera with her head bowed, her red hair shielding her face from view. Her gait, the shape of her body, it was all so familiar, too familiar. He quickly looked for her on another screen and saw her standing with another woman, this one blonde with a more curvaceous build, in blue shorts. The redhead nodded and lifted her fingers to touch a locket around her neck. One that he knew well, one he had given to the woman he loved in Milan just before they were separated again.

"Wanda!" He exclaimed sharply nearly standing up in the cramped car.

"What was that?" Rhodey asked.

"Nothing." Vision replied. "My software thought it recognized our trafficker but stopped at forty percent recognition."

"Alright... Just keep me posted." Rhodey replied.

"I will." Vision replied and muted his com before pulling his cell phone from his pocket ready to dial

the most important number he had saved.

The redhead had already moved away from the blonde and was moving on the dance floor. Vision starred as she moved. Her lithe body swayed in time to the beat, her hair shimmered in the pulsing lights as she tossed her head, her arms lifted into the air and her eyes closed. Vision had never seen anything more alluring in his life.

Apparently he wasn't the only one drawn to her. Several young men approached her and Vision swore his temperature spiked when a young man wearing a yellow v neck tee shirt that appeared to be a size or two too tight for his muscular frame and a pair of low riding jeans approached her and laid his hands on her hips.

Vision's hands clenched into fists. His job was to locate the human trafficker, direct Rhodey to his location and provide any backup that might be needed during the arrest. Tearing the man's hands from _**his**_ _lover's_ hips didn't coincide with his mission objective. Thankfully for his sanity, Wanda pried the man's hands from her body used them to do a little spin and moved locations, putting distance between herself and the young man in yellow.

Vision breathed a sigh of relief even as he clenched the cellular device in his hand filled with indecision. Should he call her, let her know he was nearby and demand an explanation? Perhaps he could send her a message? His knowledge of both Wanda's general aversion to crowds and knowing she was on the run led him to believe she was there as part of a mission The Rogue Avengers were conducting.

He watched carefully as Wanda moved to another section of the dance floor and began to move again. Once again he was mesmerized by her dancing. Her movements were so smooth and elegant with just a touch of sensuality as her hips swayed. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to touch her **so badly**.

Having watched other couples on the dance floor he could already imagine it. He would stride up to her, put his hands on her hips and pull her back against his body. He would wrap an arm around her waist and press his mouth to her temple before guiding her to sway against him. He'd move his body in time with hers and instead of thrusting his hips against her the way he'd seen some other men, he'd simply hold her, trailing his fingertips along her arms to interlace their fingers.

His fantasy was cut short when he noticed a man with bleached blonde hair, murky hazel eyes and a tattoo of a Mexican style skull just below his ear. The trafficker had arrived and his eyes were focused on Wanda who was dancing nearby. Vision saw the man move towards her and immediately acted. He shot upward phasing through the roof of the car and then shifted into his human appearance before he slipped through the parking garage and landed in a dark corner of the club.

He immediately spotted Wanda across the dance floor and started towards her, desperate to get to her before the trafficker did. She had been a captive and tortured before, he would not allow anyone to harm her again.

With three more strides he reached her grabbing her shoulder just as the trafficker grabbed her wrist. Vision frowned and tugged her back against him his lips lowering to his lover's ear.

"Come with me, Wanda." He whispered.

Vision felt her body tense before she reached out tentatively with her aura and brushed it against his.

"I was here first pretty boy." The trafficker growled. "This sexy shorty wants to dance with me, don't ya, babe?" The man crooned bringing Wanda's hand to his lips.

Vision's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the way this man spoke of his precious Wanda and he _hated_ the way he was looking at her. Like she was an object or a piece of livestock. Horror washed over him as he realized she likely was the equivalent of livestock to him. There was no way he was going to leave her with him another moment!

Vision reached out and wrapped his hand around Wanda's forearm giving it a firm tug to pull her hand from the trafficker's grip. His arm twined round her waist pulling her flush against him.

"This young woman is in a relationship with me." Vision said firmly. "Stay away from her." He pulled Wanda back away from the man and activated his com.

"Suspect located. Southwest dance floor, first level. Wearing a green shirt and dark jeans." He said quickly.

"I'm on it." Warmachine replied immediately. "I'll let you know if I need backup."

Vision muted his com again and switched his grip grabbing Wanda by the wrist and dragging her through a little known door and onto a secluded balcony.

Wanda whirled towards him as he let go of her arm to grab her shoulder.

"What are you doing here!?" They both demanded in tandem. "Working!"

Wanda groaned and pressed fingers to her temple while Vision sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Each of them were silent for a time before Wanda broke it.

"You're after the trafficker too." Wanda said crossing one arm over her waist while the other fingered her locket absently.

Vision nodded. "He kidnapped the daughter of a UN ambassador yesterday."

Wanda snorted. "Of course. Tens of other girls go missing and it's no big deal. Snag the party girl daughter of a diplomat and suddenly 'The Avengers' are after you. Typical. The UN were so worried about us using our powers to suit our own purposes with no regard for anyone else. What a bunch of hypocrites."

Vision didn't argue with her. He agreed with her assessment and it very much bothered him. After a moment he reached out and took her hand lacing their fingers together.

"If you knew who he was and what his purpose is, why did you allow him to touch you?" Vision asked pulling her closer to him with a tug of his arm.

Wanda sighed and dropped the arm that was wrapped around her stomach and leaned into him, resting her head against his chest.

"I was being bait." She muttered.

Vision's eyes widened before he jerked her back by the shoulders to read her eyes. "You were bait?"

Wanda nodded looking at the ground. His jaw clenched and his hold on her shoulders increased.

"It was Natasha's idea." Wanda said twisting her fingers nervously. "I fit the guy's 'type' and the plan was for me to go along with him, get him alone and incapacitate him so the others could take him into custody. That plan is now shot to Hell because of you." She grumbled.

Vision thought about her explanation and though he agreed it was a sound plan. He didn't like it one bit.

"It is a good thing your plan did not work." He said releasing her shoulders to take her hands again. "It would have been unsafe."

Wanda's eyes flashed red for a moment, her aura crackling and sparking dangerously.

"I can control my freaking powers well enough to knock out a single scumbag." She snarled pulling away from him. "Even if I lost control and killed him I'm sure your precious leash holders wouldn't mind since he had the _audacity_ to kidnap one of **their** people."

Vision was alarmed by the waves of hostility suddenly radiating from her. Desperate to calm her he reached out to touch her arm, blocking her from leaving the balcony with his body.

"I am not worried about that criminal's well-being. I am worried about yours." He said his voice willing her to understand his feelings.

Wanda froze and looked up at him the scarlet hue dying and her expression was so hopeful and vulnerable it made him feel a little sad and a little happy at the same time.

"You… you weren't worried about me losing control?" She asked her voice hopeful but weak.

Vision lifted his hand from her shoulder to her face cupping it gently. "Your mastery of your abilities is astounding. I have no doubt that you can subdue a single person without harming them or anyone else." He pulled her closer his forehead touching hers. "I have seen what he does to his victims. The thought of you being chained and caged again hurts me Wanda."

Wanda's dark eyes shimmered with unshed tears before she leaned up on her toes and pressed her mouth to his wrapping her arms around his neck. Vision slid one hand back into her hair and around to cup the back of her neck angling her head so that he could deepen their kiss. His opposite hand slid down her neck,over her shoulder, and down to her waist grabbing gently to pull her more flush against him. Finally. _Finally_ he was touching her the way he'd wanted to for weeks.

"Vision. I'm going to need a little help getting this guy under control. I can't get my suit on in a crowd like this." Came Rhodey's voice over Vision's com link.

He froze and reluctantly pulled his lips from Wanda's caressing her hair gently.

"I understand." He replied. "I will arrive momentarily."

"Warmachine showed up. Time to get out of here." Natasha said over Wanda's com.

"Right. I'll meet you at the pickup point." Wanda replied.

Vision's form shifted taking on his red skin and bright mechanical blue eyes, The Mind Stone glowing in his forehead.

"I want to meet with you when this is over." Vision said softly reaching out to stroke Wanda's face.

"Vis… Steve is probably going to pull us out of here because you and Rhodey showed up." Wanda replied her eyes and voice tinged with sadness.

"Wanda, please." Vision protested, the temptation to scoop her into his arms and fly away with her to some isolated corner of the globe and just _be_ with her, without all of the messy entanglements of duty, and status standing between them.

She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "Go! Do your duty. I'll contact you as soon as I'm able." She pressed her lips to the blue patch on his head where his human ear would be if he were one or in his disguise. "I love you Vision." She whispered before she took a step back flashing him a quick smile and vaulted over the edge of the balcony. She dropped like a stone towards the ground stories below using a flare of her power to slow her decent landing lithely on the sidewalk.

"I love you too Wanda." Vision whispered, needing to say the words even though she couldn't hear them.

She was right. He had a duty to fulfill, even if it was becoming harder, his faith in the humans that had written The Accords waning with each passing day.

Vision phased through the wall and quickly traced the signal linking his com to Rhodey's across the room to where the seasoned soldier was struggling with the man who had laid his hand on his lover. He levitated towards the blonde and grabbed him by the back of his neck, lifting him effortlessly from the ground where he was wrestling with Rhodey.

"Stop your struggling." Vision commanded his voice snapping with authority.

The trafficker froze. "I didn't know she was your girl!" He snarled turning towards Vision his eyes widening. "What? You sound just like the pretty boy that was with-"

Vision flexed his fingers knocking the man unconscious by utilizing the pressure points on his neck. He didn't need the man to make the connection between his human disguise and his actual persona, nor did he want any knowledge of Wanda's appearance in this club to become known to anyone. Her safety was paramount in Vision's mind.

"Thanks Vision." Rhodey said accepting the red hand Vision extended to him using it to stand. "It was all good until he tripped me and we hit the floor. My leg is all but useless once I end up on the ground."

"I understand. It is a shame that Dr Strange went missing when he did. I'm certain he could have healed you." Vision said levitating with the unconscious human trafficker slung over his shoulder towards the club exit.

Rhodey glanced at him and sighed. "Vision, you know I don't blame you for what happened, right?"

Vision glanced at him his eyes blinking in surprise. "It was my fault. I was distracted and missed my mark. The blame is entirely mine."

The dark haired man shook his head as he clamped restraints on the blonde man's limp wrists and ankles.

"No it wasn't Vision. None of us were thinking clearly that day. I would've reacted the same way if the one I loved had been knocked out of the sky like that." Rhodey said as a UN blacked out SUV appeared and took custody of the trafficker.

Vision thought about his teammate's words as he recounted his report to the UN agent and then levitated beside Rhodey as they made their way to their own SUV.

"Seriously man." Rhodey said after several moments of silence. "That whole situation was messed up. Looking back it's easy to see how stupid we were. The Accords haven't worked at all. We're just a big, glorified hammer for the UN to threaten people with."

Vision nodded and sat down in the SUV in the passenger seat and looked down at his hands.

"I'm really sorry about Wanda." Rhodey said softly. "I hadn't really thought about it until now, but you two must have been going through Hell then. You still are I bet."

Vision looked away feeling exposed. He and Wanda had been in significant pain then. Fighting one another on opposite sides of a conflict neither really understood fully. Being separated. The fallout and rejection that followed and the agony of barely being able to see one another now. Even keeping everything about their relationship secret in spite of the fact that he wanted to scream to the world that he was in love with the spectacular Wanda Maximoff.

Rhodey sighed and shook his head. "Look man. I know we've never really been that close but I _do_ care about you. I care about her too."

Vision glanced over at the soldier his face conveying the surprise he felt. "You care about her?"

"Of course I do." Rhodey replied. "The girl is powerful and scary as hell when she wants to be, but she's also patient and kind. Wanda is young and she's been through a lot. It wasn't fair of anyone to lay the blame of what happened at Lagos at her feet instead of the bastard that committed the crime."

Vision nodded. "When The Accords were announced and everyone started taking sides, she was extremely distraught."

"It wasn't her fault." Rhodey said softly.

"No it wasn't; however when Ultron recruited her, he told her that she would tear The Avengers apart from the inside." Vision said softly. "When the team began to splinter over her situation, she felt that his prophecy was coming to fruition."

She'd never told him about that particular interaction with Ultron until Milan; however he'd gleaned the information regarding it and her crippling guilt from the thoughts she'd accidentally projected in the days following The Lagos incident. He hadn't really understood her feelings then, but he certainly did now.

"Damn." Rhodey hissed shaking his head. "They were way too hard on her," his head bowed for a moment. " _I_ was way too hard on her. She probably thinks I hate her or something."

"She does." Vision confirmed. "Wanda believes that everyone who signed The Accords, except for me, despises her and that the general public dislikes her."

"I'm not going to ask how you know that, but it isn't true. None of us have any negative feelings towards her. She wasn't the one in charge, she picked a side just like the rest of us and looking back it totally made sense. I know Tony was trying to protect her, but putting her under house arrest without telling her? Of course a girl who's been treated like an animal for most of her life is gonna feel like a prisoner." Rhodey said shaking his head. "Making her own boyfriend play jailer was a cheap shot too."

"I was not Wanda's boyfriend." Vision protested.

"Uh huh. I've been around a bit longer than you. I could see where you two were headed." The seasoned soldier said with a smirk. "Anyway, just be careful. You saw how she was shot out of the sky by that ass. You can bet that there are other more skilled people out there hunting her."

"That isn't right." Vision said softly his heart aching in his chest.

"Damn straight." Rhodey agreed. "Nothing in this messed up world is right anymore." He reached over and tapped Vision lightly on the shoulder. "Your girl is tough, she can handle herself, just keep an eye out for her when you can. None of us want to lose anyone over a stupid piece of paper."

Vision nodded his finger tracing absently over the slim phone in his pocket. He should warn Wanda about those after her bounty. Then again he desperately just wanted to see her again. Those few stolen kisses on the balcony weren't nearly enough to quench his craving for her.

WxVxWxV

Wanda fingered the locket around her neck, her eyes fixed on her phone screen. The human trafficker had been captured by Vision and Warmachine and the mainstream media as well as the UN were singing their praises. Other news networks were whispering about favoritism in the UN noting that it was only when a diplomat's daughter had been kidnapped did the governing body actually act and sent in their 'biggest guns' and Wanda sighed turning the device's screen off. She hated when the media referred to her sweetheart as an object.

The device vibrated in her hand and she glanced down at it. Natasha hadn't mentioned needing to contact her so soon after leaving her in the tiny town in Utah where she hunkering down. Perhaps it was Steve or one of the others. She activated her screen, tapped on the blinking icon and smiled at the message.

 _I need to see you. Tell me where you are please. I love you._

 _V_

His words made her heart lift and butterflies dance in her stomach. It was clear that Vision felt the same way she did, that their time together had been way too agonizingly short. Being apart had been more manageable. He'd even included the words she was sure he would have said had she not taken off in such a hurry.

Wanda smiled and typed her reply. She counted down and laughed when a reply came less than 15 seconds later.

 _La Hacienda this evening at 8 pm MST_

 _V_

Wanda smiled and glanced at the time. It was a little after four. More than enough time to get ready. After all, this was the first proper date she'd been able to enjoy with her lover in nearly a month. She planned on driving him just a little crazy with the purchases she'd made with Natasha right after they aborted their mission.

WxVxWxV

He arrived on foot dressed in a short sleeved black polo shirt and a pair of khaki pants. Though Wanda loved Vision no matter what form he took, she could never quite get over just how beautiful he looked as a human. The pale skin, striking blue eyes, and silky blonde hair. His body was exactly the same build, lithe with defined muscle and she was sure had she been any younger, she would have swooned when he offered her an adorable half relieved, half ecstatic smile when he spotted her. He jogged the last few steps to her and swept her into his arms

"Wanda!" He breathed crushing her to his chest his face pressing to her hair. "Oh Wanda."

"Vis." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I worried." He said softly. "There were many UN agents about and you used your abilities in plain view to leave."

"I had people around me to protect me." Wanda said stroking the back of his neck gently.

His grip on her tightened for a moment before he leaned away from her just enough to capture her mouth in a brief kiss. Brief because a pair of cat callers startled him away from her. Wanda resisted the urge to lash out of them with her powers and instead laced her fingers with his.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Vision said softly as his eyes traveled over her form. "I love seeing you this way."

Wanda blushed and glanced down at the ground tucking a section of hair behind her ear. Unlike usual, where she tried to dress in a way that was as far away from her preferred attire as possible to throw people off her scent, she had reverted back to her old ways, just for the night.

She wore a black knee length skater dress paired with a red leather jacket and black booties with an edgy metallic heel. Her locket lay in its usual spot a few inches below the hollow of her throat along with a clear crystal on a leather cord. Multiple silver and hematite rings adorned her fingers flashing in the sunlight. The ruby earrings Vision had gifted her before sparkled in her ears. For the first time in a long time Wanda felt like herself, and having Vision with her only made the feeling better.

"What do you have planned?" Wanda asked. "There isn't much to do in this town at this time of night."

Vision nodded. "I am aware, however I've also been told that this place is famous for its stargazing." He said linking their fingers together.

Wanda felt herself grinning at the prospect. She'd also heard of the legendary stargazing available here but hadn't had a chance to indulge in it since such an activity would be considered 'risky' to do alone and she didn't want to ask Steve, who was staying on the opposite end of town, to go with her.

"I've heard that too. Do you have a destination in mind?" She asked.

Vision nodded. "Yes. I believe it would be best to window shop for a while though. Just until it gets dark."

Wanda nodded and pulled him along with her as she went from shop to shop. As always he was incredibly patient and nearly as engaged as she was. The Native American jewelry in particular interested her and she blushed when Vision bought her a silver bangle she'd been eyeing with a center stone of amber that reminded her of the stone in his forehead. In retaliation, she bought him a metal bookmark with a bright red tassel knowing he would use it considering how much he liked to read.

Vision led her to a secluded walking path along a nearby stream as the sun set over the red rock cliffs. Once the sun had vanished, he led her a little ways off the paved trail and suddenly swept her into his arms bridal style.

"Hold on." He whispered before he took off into the sky.

Wanda let out a squeak of surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck holding of tightly as he soared high above the small town and towards the canyon that followed the path of the Colorado river.

"Vis! Someone might see us!" She hissed.

Vision chuckled low in her ear. "They would not believe their eyes even if they did catch a glimpse." He said dismissively. "Besides, the place I've reserved for us is further up this canyon."

Wanda smiled and allowed herself to burrow into his embrace admiring his speed and agility as he flew at a quick pace. She herself had never had as much ease with flying. Though it was coming to her easier than it once had, she doubted she'd ever achieve his speed or grace in the air.

"We are here." He said softly lowering her to the deck of a small cabin situated near the edge of a cliff, the dim glow of twilight barely giving her the light needed to see the cliff's edge. "Come." He said pulling her inside. "We have time before the meteor shower."

"There's going to be a meteor shower tonight!" Wanda squealed before blushing and looking away.

Vision beamed at her nodded. "Ms Foster informed me just this morning." He said walking through the slightly rustic kitchen decorated in southwestern accents into the living space. "This cabin is supposed to have spectacular views of the night sky without light pollution to mar the viewing." He explained as he pulled out an array of movie night inspired snacks including popcorn, licorice, and junior mints spreading them over the table. "I thought that perhaps we could watch a movie while we wait?"

Wanda stared at him for a few moments. She wanted him in his true form not his beautiful mask. "Vision, you can take your disguise off now." She took a step forward and touched his face. "I want to spend time with the man I fell in love with."

Vision's eyes widened before a small smile touched his lips and he let his disguise melt away leaving him in his true form wearing a white cotton long sleeved shirt and a pair of grey athletic pants.

Wanda stared in shock at his change in attire and he shifted nervously touching the back of his head.

"Rhodey mentioned that my usual clothes were a bit formal and suggested that this was considered extremely casual." He explained. "Do I look strange?"

Wanda cocked a brow and twisted her lip slightly. "It's different," she admitted stepping closer to him. "But I don't mind. Whatever you feel comfortable in is what you should wear." She laid her hand lightly on his chest.

Vision nodded and lifted his hand touching the locket he'd gifted to her. "I'm happy that you wear this." He said.

Wanda moved her hand slowly up his chest and over his shoulder. "I haven't taken it off since you put it on." She told him looking into his eyes.

A beautiful smile that was almost childlike in it's joy and wonder spread over his face. It made her heart leap in a way she hadn't anticipated. He was so lovely, so sweet, and so kind. She was so thankful that he was hers.

"I love you Wanda." Vision whispered cupping her face.

"I love you Vision. So much." She replied laying her hand over his.

His gaze drifted to her lips for a moment his eyes filled with tenderness and a touch of heat. Vision leaned forward and Wanda let her eyes drift close as his lips touched hers.

The kiss was soft and sweet, his hands gently cupping her face, her own resting against his chest. His lips moved carefully with hers plucking and nipping for several moments before his rough tongue touched her bottom lip lightly, requesting entrance to her mouth. She obliged happily and sighed when his tongue slid against hers. Wanda's hands fisted in the fabric of his tee shirt as a bolt of heat began to build within her while their tongues slipped over one another. His hands slid back from her face, one cupping the back of her neck while the other wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against him.

Wanda knew that he felt lust for her, she'd seen it in his mind. She also knew that he had no idea how to deal with such feelings, being an Android and all. While she wasn't ready to have sex with Vision, she wasn't even sure he was capable of the deed, not that she'd love him any less of that turned out to be the case, but she wanted more with him. They'd been together for months now and she was desperate to become closer to him. To feel more than just the skin of his hands and and face beneath her fingers. To see him the way she had once before on the day he was born.

Natasha had given her a little advice suggesting she take the lead in initiating the next contact since Vision has been brave enough to kiss her first.

Slowly, Wanda trailed her fingers down Vision's chest as her mouth continued to move leisurely with his own. Her heart picked up its tempo as she neared the bottom of his shirt. She could do this. She **would** do this. She fingered the hem of the artificial cotton he'd created and slowly slipped her fingers under it reaching for the defined abdominals and slashing vibranium plates that jutted out against his striking red skin.

Vision jumped when her fingers brushed against his skin and though it increased the number of nervous butterflies dancing in her stomach, Wanda didn't back down. She pressed her palms flat against the smooth synthetic tissue that covered him and slid them up towards his chest feeling the textures of the cool slashes of vibranium plates and the slightly warmer sensation of his skin. It was so interesting and made her blood burn.

"Wanda!" Vision gasped pulling his mouth from hers. "What are you doing?"

"I want to feel you." She replied simply focusing on his pectorals as she continued her gentle exploration.

Vision's hands tightened against her her waist where they'd ended up during their kissing and Wanda opened her mind to his, anxious to feel his reaction.

She was surprised to find that he was not emitting waves of excitement and happiness like she'd hoped, instead there were strong currents of anxiety and discomfort pounding through him. Her hand paused, a palm over his synthetic heart and immediately lifted her eyes to his panicked blue eyes.

"Vis?" She said softly. "What's wrong? You're terrified. Why?"

Was she doing something wrong? Was the skin on his torso hypersensitive or something?

"I'm sorry Wanda." Vision whispered before he lifted from the ground and phased through the ceiling.

Wanda stood dazed and confused for a few moments before dashing up the stairs. He'd never run from her like this. It wasn't like him. She checked the second floor and found the rooms empty. Vision was gone.

With a light thump Wanda sank onto the bed and buried her face in her hands. Why was she so stupid? She loved Vision and was so desperate to be close to him she'd scared him away. Damn it all. Her stupid raging hormones had made her forget her brain. She should have been monitoring his emotions from the start, not getting lost in the wonderful sensation of his body beneath her hands.

Against her will, tears gathered in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. The reality of what she'd done crashed over her. She'd _frightened_ Vision. The man she loved had emitted waves of fear _because_ of **her**. Would she ever be anything more than a fear inducing monster? The tears flowed faster as she realized that she has made him lie to her. He'd told her before that he wasn't afraid of her, that he wanted people to see her and appreciate her the way he did. Those positive feelings were probably nothing but dust now.

Wanda pulled her knees to her chest and curled up in the middle of the bed and tucked her head. Negative thoughts and feelings swirling inside her like a storm robbing her of the joy she'd been saturated with and leaving her numb and hollow, in that place she often went to on The Raft to keep her powers in check between waves of rage and despair. Perhaps she could find her way back to town. Surely there was a road of some sort that led to this small cabin. Once she found the main road she could either fly or run back into town and to the tiny townhouse where she was staying. Steve said she needed to work on her endurance anyway. By the time she got home she'd probably be tired enough to just sleep dreamlessly, wouldn't have to remember Vision's rejection.

Mind made up, she slowly uncurled herself from her fetal position and walked down the stairs. A quick glance around found her the front door and a few stray tears leaked out of their own accord as she cast one more forlorn look at the set up movie night that would never be. She looked away and strode out the front door closing it firmly behind her. Using just a tiny portion of her power, she lit up the gravel path in front of her and followed it down making her way towards the main road.

After about an hour of walking through the dark, quiet canyon path, she felt a brush of electric, gold tinted power against her mind.

" _Where are you?_ " Came Vision's silky voice in her head.

Any other time the sound of his voice would have comforted or excited her, however, now it brought those traitorous tears back to her eyes and made her heart ache.

" _Don't worry about me. I'll be fine._ " She lied. " _Thank you for the bracelet and the shopping today. Please enjoy the bookmark. Goodbye Vision._ " She replied refusing to give him a chance to interrupt her before she concentrated and shoved him out of her mind, throwing up her strongest mental barriers behind him.

Wanda knew she was a fool to fall in love, especially with him. A naive, innocent, sweet Android without a single drop of blood on his perfect, pristine hands. It was better this way. It wouldn't be hard to lose contact with their insane lifestyles. She'd go back to the way she was without him, but she wouldn't be alone. She had Clint, Natasha, Steve, Sam, Scott, even T'Challa and Bucky.

Perhaps the former Winter Soldier would be able to understand her. They'd both become what they were now because of Hydra after all. Wanda wasn't arrogant enough to think for a second that their suffering was on the same level. Bucky's agony far exceeded her own in every way, but she was sure that they'd be able to connect in a way that the others who had never strayed from the straight path or been stained by Hydra could.

Wanda felt a strong push at her mental barriers and grunted at the sensation pressing a hand to her temple. Damn Vis could be persistent! Isn't this what he wanted? She had frightened him, proved that she was the monster everyone feared and he'd run away from her. The least he could do was leave her alone now.

A flash of gold sored overhead and Wanda immediately extinguished her power to avoid detection. He was looking for her. Probably because of a misguided sense of chivalry that had been embedded into his programming.

Wanda ducked her head and focused on the road ahead of her. Though she wasn't positive, she was confident she was nearing the main road. Then she could start running since flying was out. He'd spot her in a heartbeat if she took to the sky and then she'd never be able to outrun him.

As she increased her speed to a jog, anxious to get away, she stumbled over a half buried rock and sprawled on the ground, hissing as the gravel bit into the flesh of her knees.

"Shit!" She growled sitting down and conjuring up just enough light to see her legs.

With a sigh she picked out the gravel bits that were stuck in the now bloody patch of skin over her knee. Explaining this to Steve was going to be fun in the next couple of days when they met for training.

She was so engrossed in her task that she didn't notice the presence of another until booted feet appeared before her and electric gold power washed over her.

"Are you alright?"

Wanda's jaw clenched her fingers flexing in irritation. Why couldn't he just take the hint and go away? Clueless, naive, Android.

"I'm fine." She ground out refusing to look up at him. "You can leave now."

"You are injured." Vision said kneeling in front of her his hands reaching for her own.

"I said I'm fine." Wanda snapped pulling away from his touch. "I'm just fine. Leave me alone."

Vision's hands hovered for a moment before they dropped but he didn't move away from her. She felt his aura pressing against her, looking for a way past her mental walls and ground her teeth together as she strengthened them. She did **not** want him inside her head.

"Where are you going?" He asked after several seconds of awkward silence.

Wanda stood up ignoring the pain throbbing in her leg and avoiding his eyes. "Home." She snarled before she blasted into the sky.

It was juvenile, and stupid. There was no way she'd get far, but she didn't want to be near him. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"Wanda!" He called out catching up to her easily. "This isn't safe. We should return to the cabin."

"I can take care of myself. Go away." Wanda retorted.

Gosh she sounded like an angsty teenager! She couldn't bring herself to care much though. His aura brushed against her again as she dropped several feet to avoid his grasping hands. She didn't want this. Didn't want this pain in her chest, these tears in her eyes, this doubt clawing at her mind. It hurt to shut him out but she was too afraid to lower her walls and let him in. Her concentration suddenly snapped, her heart and mind both too overwhelmed by her turbulent emotions and fear to maintain her flight and she dropped like a stone from the air.

Part of her hoped she'd hit the ground hard enough to end it all. Be done with everything. The jeering words shouted by the guards from The Raft and Hydra taunted her as she fell along with the fear in Vision's eyes.

 _You will tear them apart from the inside… If you stay here, you'll die._

Wanda closed her eyes in resignation. It would be the same as then. That time when she was hollow and aching inside after losing her other half, her precious Pietro. When all she wanted was to die and rejoin her loved ones.

"Wanda!"

A pair of strong arms caught her, one wrapping around her back, the other hooking under her legs at the knee.

"Wanda! Are you alright?"

The panic in his voice made her heart ache and her eyes reluctantly opened. A pair of bright blue eyes stared anxiously down at her. Part of her wanted to reach out to him, to ease his pain, but the larger part of her refused, selfishly protecting her rejected heart behind her mental walls of stone and steel.

"I'm fine." She said, her voice dull even to her own ears.

"You are lying to me." Vision said softly.

Wanda barely suppressed a wince at his words and simply laid passively in his arms as he carried her back to the small cabin setting her down before the front door and opening it for her, gesturing for her to go inside.

Wanda desperately wanted to run away, but she knew he'd catch her again and her knee needed a bit of first aid. She walked inside and allowed him to guide her to the dining room table and into a chair. She said nothing when he knelt in front of her to inspect her injury his fingers probing gently. After a few moments, he walked away and returned out of uniform, back in the white shirt and athletic pants from before carrying a first aid kit.

Wanda watched in slightly detached fascination as he cleaned the wound with antiseptic hissing a little at the stinging sensation. Once he was satisfied with the wound's cleanliness, he spread antibacterial cream over the raw spot and pressed a bandage into place over it. With his task done, he lifted the kit onto the table but continued to kneel in front of her.

Wanda refused to look at his face, her heart pounding in her chest. This was it. He was going to leave her, abandon her, throw her to the wolves like so many others before him. She was fairly confident that he wouldn't turn her over the authorities just yet but contacting him would be unwise from now on. Perhaps it would be a good idea to change her number and delete her email account. Clint or Natasha could easily help her with such details, Clint probably wouldn't ask any questions either. Maybe he'd sneak her away to see Nate, his adorable little boy that bore her brother's name, Lila the sweet girl who thought she was a fairy, darling Cooper who always told her how beautiful he thought she was, and Laura who treated her with tenderness that was so similar to what she could remember of her mother...

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sensation of Vision's cool fingertips beneath her chin, pressing lightly to force her head towards his. She didn't fight him but stubbornly kept her gaze away from his eyes staring out the dark window instead.

"Wanda?" Vision said softly.

His voice sounded so small and unsure it brought tears to her eyes, but she refused to look. Her concentration was focused on her mental walls that were being battered by his golden energy. He was not getting past her defenses. She was **not** going to let him break her heart he-

Vision's lips gently pressed against her forehead his opposite hand cupping the side of her face with trembling fingers. A soft, warm, massive wave of love crashed over her. It surprised and moved her so much that her defenses wavered and his golden, electric, aura poured into her mind through the cracks in her walls breaking them down brick by brick, forcing back the cold numbness that had taken hold of her. The traitorous tears she didn't want him to see rose up again and flowed down her cheeks. He could see _everything_. He could see _**her**_ _._ All of her insecurities and fears, the reasons she'd been fighting so hard to shut him out and not feel anything. His touch was gentle in her mind and somehow that almost made it worse, it would be so much easier if he was hurting her as he moved through her thoughts, feelings and memories. She hadn't felt so emotionally exposed since The Raft.

" _I am so sorry._ " Vision's velvet voice whispered in her head as he cradled her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. " _I never intended to hurt you like this."_ He gently tilted her head to the side and kissed her cheek tenderly. " _It never occurred to me that you would interpret my abrupt departure as my rejection of you._ " A sob bubbled from her throat unbidden as he lightly rubbed his cheek along the line of her own moving towards her ear. " **I love you Wanda Maximoff**." He said both aloud and in her mind. " _ **All of you.**_ "

Wanda slumped forward to the floor as sobs overtook her and Vision's arms wrapped around her supporting her weight easily. He wasn't abandoning her? He didn't think of her as a fear inducing monster?

" _I have never thought of you in that way._ " He projected; his golden, electric aura sliding soothingly against her own. " _I will never abandon you._ "

He lifted her from the floor and carried her to the living room settling her in his lap as he sat down on the couch. Wanda curled herself up as much as possible, her head settling against his chest as the tears gradually began to slow. Vision's hand ran slowly over her hair while the other gently supported her back. She lifted her hands to lay them against his chest but froze remembering his last reaction to her touch and laid them limply in her lap again.

Vision's hand moved from her hair to her face tipping her chin up and she met his gaze with her own. His eyes were unreadable at the moment, too many emotions flickering through the expressive orbs for her to make sense of. The thought to check his emotions crossed her mind but she resisted the urge. She felt too wrung out emotionally for such a task, a part of her still terrified of his rejection. Keeping her mind to herself was the safest option she had.

Vision sighed and leaned forward resting his forehead against hers. His eyes sparked, his brow furrowing in concentration as his hands lifted, his fingertips pressing firmly against her temples.

Wanda gasped as she felt her consciousness move violently from her own dark world that had yet to regain the color it had so recently lost, to the brighter, significantly more organized space that was Vision's mind. A place they had created together in which they could manifest their physical forms, primarily for training purposes. They had never managed to create such a space in Wanda's mind due to the more volatile nature of her powers and mental state though they'd been close just before the Avengers had split.

"What are you doing?" Wanda asked as her body took shape in his mind.

Vision materialized in front of her dressed in the same casual clothes he'd been wearing before and approached her slowly.

"I knew that if I asked you to come here, you would refuse." He explained. "I also knew that you would not be honest if we simply spoke in our physical forms. This was the best course of action to ensure this conversation took place."

Wanda frowned at him crossing her arms over her chest. "Alright then… talk."

Vision sighed and stopped just within arms reach of her.

"Wanda, I did not leave because I was frightened of you or your touch." He said certainty ringing in his voice.

Wanda nodded slowly. He'd already told her that. Kind of, anyway.

"I was simply surprised and then frightened, not of you," he added quickly "but of what you would think of me."

Wanda's brow lifted at that her arms uncrossing. "What are you talking about?" She demanded.

Vision shifted a little and glanced down at the white void at their feet. "I am not human Wanda."

Wanda rolled her eyes at that unable to help herself. "I know that Vision. I was there nearly the entire time you were being made and the moment you burst from the regeneration cradle."

"My entire body is synthetic. A being dreamed up from a mentally unstable robot desperate to become the very beings he loathed and brought to life by a pair of human scientists and a God of Thunder." He continued hovering anxiously.

"Vision, I know. I know you. We had this same conversation when we first admitted our feelings to one another. I don't care about how you came to be or what you look like. I love _you_. The heart and soul of you." She stepped closer and hesitantly lifted her fingers to his face brushing against his temple gently. "If you don't want anything more than kisses and gentle touches above our clothes then that's alright. I won't push you. I only touched you like that because I…" She blushed. "I want to be closer to you Vision. That's all."

Vision hesitantly lifted his hand to cover her hand against his face. "Even though we may be physically incompatible?" He asked.

Wanda sighed. "Vision, you were modeled after an extremely physically fit human male. I seriously doubt that is a problem." She pressed a finger to his lips before he could interrupt her. "Even if there is some… hardware compatibility issues," She said trying to put her thoughts in a way that he could understand. "We can figure things out. Physical intimacy might be the most important thing to some human girls out there, but I'm not one of them."

Vision moved her hand away from his lips and gripped her hand tightly and looked away as though embarrassed. Wanda waited a few moments before squeezing his hand gently.

"What is it Vision?" Wanda asked. "Tell me what you're feeling, what you're thinking. You brought me here to talk about things didn't you?"

Vision nodded and finally lifted his eyes to hers, innocence and vulnerability shimmering in the blue depths. "Wanda, I… I want to please you."

Wanda nodded. "You do. You're kind, attentive, and always make sure to take care of me as best you can." She said meaning every word while simultaneously dreading that he was referring to something else she wasn't quite ready to explain.

"Not like that." He said shaking his head. "I mean the way a man pleases a woman physically, sexually."

Wanda nearly groaned but shook it and her awkwardness off. If she messed this up now, it would severely affect their relationship down the road. That and she didn't want him to find out from Tony Stark. He was the **last** person she wanted to have any knowledge about her intimate relationship with Vision.

"Vision, I'm not sure exactly what you know about human sexual intercourse, but there is more than one way to for couples to give one another sexual satisfaction." She silently thanked the Heavens for Pietro's less inhibited lifestyle, having second hand knowledge was better than none at all or the less than reliable sources the internet could provide. "Mouths, fingers, even external devices can be used for sexual stimulation. I'm sure you've learned that there are same sex couples here on Earth right?" Vision nodded and she mirrored the gesture. "Technically speaking they suffer from physical incompatibility, yet they have completely fulfilling relationships that include sexual gratification."

Vision's eyes narrowed a little as he contemplated the information and then nodded. "Wanda, I would like some time to quantify my thoughts and feelings on this matter however I feel that it may be best not to do so during our time together."

Wanda breathed out a small sigh of relief and nodded. It was better this way. She stepped closer to him and lifted a hand to touch his cheek bone.

"I'm sorry for touching you like that without your permission." She said softly. "I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable. I should have asked first."

"Don't apologize." Vision said fingering a lock of her hair. "I should have talked with you instead of leaving when my thoughts and feelings overwhelmed me."

Wanda sighed and shook her head. "It's alright. I said at the beginning that our relationship shouldn't be rushed and then went ahead and tried to move it forward faster than you were ready for."

Their eyes met and they studied one another for several long moments before Vision pulled her into his arms.

"Will you still watch the meteor shower with me Wanda?" He asked softly. "I know you said you wanted to return home but I would like more time with you."

Wanda nodded. "I will. The only reason I wanted to go home was because I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore. It's better to be alone than with those that don't want you."

His arms tightened around her. "I always want to be with you Wanda. I'm sorry that my actions led you to believe otherwise for even a moment."

Wanda nodded and closed her eyes as she felt Vision's hold on her mind dissipate. When they opened again, she was sitting in Vision's lap again. He looked down at her and stroked her cheek gently.

"Eat." He said gesturing to the food on the table. "We still have a little time before the shower and I know you ate several hours ago."

Wanda sighed and reluctantly reached for the bowl of popcorn beckoning it to her with her powers, her brow furrowed in concentration. It was an exercise she'd been doing ever since her powers first manifested and had increased since the Lagos disaster. The better control she had over her powers the less likely such a tragedy would ever occur again.

"That was not your fault." Vision said plucking the bowl from the air and setting it in her lap.

Wanda was tempted to scold him to reading her thoughts but the sensation of his gold, electric energy was too soothing for her to care. She strongly suspected that her aura was soothing to him as well which was why he was keeping their link so open.

"What have you been doing since our last meeting in Milan?" Vision asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Wanda finished the mouthful of popcorn she was chewing before answering.

"We were tracking the guy you caught at the nightclub." She replied. "We've also been training more frequently. Natasha and Clint are teaching me a lot about espionage."

Vision nodded and Wanda popped a few more kernels of popcorn into her mouth.

"How is Rhodey?" She asked softly.

"He is well. His physical therapy is going well and he's recovered enough to go on missions again. Mr Stark has warned him not to pilot his Warmachine suit unless it's an emergency for a while yet." Vision said. "He does not blame you for his injury Wanda."

Wanda lowered her head. That meant that he blamed Vision. That was even worse. It would be better if he blamed her. She certainly deserved their scorn, every last bit of it.

"You deserved none of it." Vision said firmly. "You saved far more lives than that explosive took. The bomb may have been in your hands but the one that set it off is to blame not you."

"No one else sees it that way." Wanda said softly standing to her feet and walking to the large sliding glass door that led out to the back porch her arms going around herself.

Vision came up behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Some do." He said wrapping one arm across her shoulders the other around her waist. "One day everyone will see you the way I do."

Wanda studied the image they made in the reflection of the glass. His tall frame making her look even smaller than usual, his arms wrapped securely around her, his face pressed to the side of her head against her hair. It reawakened that warm feeling within her. That hope for a better future that his brief rejection had banked. She lifted a hand and rested it on the arm that was wrapped around her waist the other laying gently against his face.

"I love you Vision." She said softly.

"I love you Wanda." He replied pressing his face more firmly against her palm. "Come. The shower will be starting in a few minutes."

Wanda nodded and let Vision open the door to the back porch. She stepped outside and was unsurprised when Vision slipped a blue jacket over her shoulders. He was always one step ahead of her and the desert cooled off more at night than she had anticipated.

"The increased attitude also makes it cooler." Vision informed her before scooping her up into his arms bridal style.

Wanda wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as he floated up the the roof setting her down on a blanket he had laid there. Wanda was a little nervous initially. While she could fly, the idea of sliding off the roof on the slanted tiles made her nervous. Vision slipped a blanket around her shoulders before settling behind her, both arms wrapped around her waist and her anxiety immediately evaporated. He would never let her fall.

"Look up. It is due to begin at any moment." Vision said excitement bleeding into his voice.

Wanda smiled at her lover's obvious enthusiasm. His thirst for knowledge was unquenchable, a trait he'd likely picked up from his human fathers.

She let her eyes drift to the heavens and gasped. Never in her life had she seen so many stars. Of course she'd seen pictures and heard people talk about the Milky Way but for the first time, she truly understood the expression. A river of stars flowed above them twinkling, and colorful against a field of midnight blue.

"Beautiful." She breathed. "I've never seen the stars so bright. There are so many of them."

Vision squeezed her waist lightly. "It is truly extraordinary to behold. I am beginning to understand why humans prefer to see things with their own eyes as opposed to second hand images."

A bright light streamed across the sky and Wanda lifted her hand to point at it.

"A shooting star!" She exclaimed happily. "Make a wish."

"A wish?" Vision replied.

Wanda giggled and leaned further into his embrace. "There's a superstition that says if you wish on a falling star that it will come true."

"How interesting. I have not encountered any information confirming such a thing. Does it work based on your experience?" He asked.

"That's a good question." Wanda replied watching as another meteor streaked by. "I never had the opportunity to do such things often and the few times I did I wished for childish things like to grow up to be taller than Pietro or to have a pet cat." She said. "I suppose neither of those wishes came true so the answer to your question is no."

Vision nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her head just above her ear.

"What would you wish for now?" He asked.

Wanda only thought for a moment. "Freedom." She said lifting her face higher to see more of the stars. "Freedom to live my life freely with the ones I love, out in the open."

Vision lifted his hand and tilted her head towards his own. Their noses brushed before he kissed her gently. They broke apart and he nuzzled her neck.

"I would wish for the same." He whispered in her ear.

Wanda smiled and leaned back watching as the meteor fragments shot across the sky above them. It was beautiful and having Vision at her back made it even more so. The astronomical light show seemed to be reaching its peak when Vision suddenly went rigid behind her, a small gasp leaving his lips.

"Vis?" Wanda asked immediately concerned.

When he didn't answer, she quickly turned in his arms and found that his eyes were tightly shut, his lips twisted into a grimace. Most alarming of all was the sporadic flashing of the stone set into his forehead. Wanda had seen the gem light up before; usually before he used it to blast an enemy, however that glow had been strong, steady, and under his control. This was alarmingly different.

Her hands reached for Vision's face as she rose up in her knees using just a touch of her power to anchor herself securely to the roof.

"Vision! Darling, what's wrong?" She said trying to coax him into opening his eyes.

"The stone." Vision said his voice sounding pained, something that she'd never heard before. "It... is behaving strangely." He hissed lifting a hand to cover the flickering gem.

Wanda thought quickly. The stone supposedly had a sort of will of its own. That was what Thor had implied at least. It had given her the powers she wielded now, perhaps she could resonate with it in a similar way that she could easily connect to Vision's mind.

"I'm going to try something. Do you trust me Vision?" Wanda asked laying her hand over his on his forehead.

"Yes. I trust you." He said sincerity ringing in his tone.

Wanda nodded and gently pulled his hand away from the flickering gem. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she conjured up her powers reaching for the stone with the forks of red energy.

"Wanda, stop! We don't know-" Vision started when he realized her intentions.

"Shh." Wanda soothed. "Let me help you, love."

Her eyes closed as her power connected to the stone. A gasp left her lips as a voice she'd heard before in her head during Strucker's experiments echoed wildly.

" _Flee! They will come for this as well. Another has been awakened, claimed by one unworthy._ _ **Flee!**_ _Six cannot become one, never again. Calamity will fall on all._ _ **FLEE!**_ "

Wanda concentrated and flexed her power using techniques she had been practicing to subdue the mind of another and felt the voice soften and then die out. She pulled her powers back and hissed at the intense throbbing pain in her head. Was that the voice of the stone? Did it have a consciousness of its own? More importantly...

"Vision! Are you alright?" She demanded laying her hand against his neck.

Vision nodded and took a deep breath that she knew he did not need but seemed to calm him somewhat.

"What was that?" Wanda asked.

"I am unsure." Vision replied his bright blue eyes fluttering open.

"Has it happened before?" Wanda continued.

Vision looked down and away. Wanda knew exactly what that meant.

"Let's go inside. We need to talk about this." She said gently yet firmly.

Vision nodded and they gathered the blankets before drifting down to the deck and slipped inside. Wanda dumped her blanket on the sofa, tugged the other from Vision and tossed it to the same spot before she took him by the hand and pulled him upstairs. Once they were in the bedroom, she pushed him onto the bed and laid down next to him clamping her arms around his chest. They laid there for several minutes before she began to talk.

"Vision, how long has this been going on?" She asked.

Vision stared at the ceiling. "For the past few months. The first one happened shortly after I met you in Wakanda."

Wanda nodded. "How often does it happen?"

"It has happened four times before now and I have not been able to find any sort of trigger or link to their occurrences." He said his tone clinical.

Wanda lifted herself from where she lay across his chest and looked down at him. "It hurts you."

Vision frowned and looked away. "It is… an uncomfortable sensation." He admitted

"Vis…" She sighed. "You need to tell me these things."

"There is nothing that can be done. I did not wish to worry you needlessly." Vision said.

"I always worry about you Darling, because I love you. I want to help you. Please let me." She whispered brushing her nose against his before she kissed him lightly.

He returned her kiss and she pulled away looking down at him with concern. He was so strong. Perhaps the strongest Avenger, maybe that was why it was so difficult for him to rely on others.

"I do not understand why the stone is behaving in this way. When it happens I feel that I am unable to control my body properly. I am concerned." Vision said softly.

"You are afraid of it." Wanda said softly. "Afraid of losing control in a vital moment. Afraid the voice in the gem will override your own will."

Vision looked away and she knew that she was right. Vision had always been wary of the alien stone that had become part of him. Worried that it controlled him, manipulated his will for its purposes. These episodes certainly weren't helping.

"Vision, look at me." She said waiting until his eyes turned to hers. "You are still you." Wanda assured him lifting a hand to stroke his face. "I would know in an instant if something had manipulated your mind or taken control of your body."

"How?" Vision asked softly.

"I can feel you." Wanda said softly taking his hand. "Always, even when we're apart. It's faint at times when the distance between us is great, but you are there. It is similar to the connection I had with my brother. It is the reason…" She shuddered and swallowed the lump that suddenly rose in her throat. "It is how I knew Pietro was... That part of him that had always been with me was suddenly gone. I am certain I would feel something similar if your mind or body was no longer your own."

Vision lifted his hand and touched her face. "I feel you too." He said softly. "From the moment I was born, I have always felt you."

Wanda smiled up at him and stroked the mind stone gently. "Looks like you're stuck with me."

"It is a fate I am more than content to bare." He replied with a smile of his own.

He lifted his face and pressed his mouth to hers. Wanda sighed and relaxed as his arms came around her waist holding her close while his lips plucked and sucked at hers. She kept a tight leash on her passion this time, laying her hands passively on his shoulders. When he requested entrance to her mouth with the sweeping of his tongue she opened for him but did not push her tongue against his own.

He pulled away from her and touched her cheek gently. "What's wrong?" Vision asked.

Wanda shook her head. "Nothing's wrong."

"You are not responding to me in the way that you normally do." Vision said his blue eyes darting back and forth as he studied her expression. "Am I doing something wrong?"

" 're perfect as always." She replied shifting until she could sit up fully and smiled down at him.

"There is something wrong." Vision persisted. "Something missing." He sat up and cupped her shoulder with his hand.

Wanda covered his hand with her own. "Everything is fine." She insisted. "I think I might be getting tired."

It wasn't a complete lie. Between staying up late, using her powers extensively, the emotional roller coaster, and dealing with the Mind Stone, she was pretty drained.

Vision nodded slowly a sign that he wasn't quite convinced but would accept the answer anyway.

"You should rest." He told her.

"Probably." She replied raking a hand through her hair.

The more she focused on it, the more she realized just how bone deep her exhaustion went.

"Very well. I will rest with you." Vision said wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her down on top of him.

Wanda cocked a brow at that. "Do you get tired Vision?" She asked a little surprised that she had never thought to ask before.

"I am unsure since that is a uniquely organic condition." He replied. "I do experience moments of physical weakness occasionally as well as slower mental reaction time. When I feel such sensations I usually take time to run a systems check and reboot fatigued systems as needed."

Wanda blinked in surprise. "I've never seen that."

"I usually do so when everyone else is sleeping. Thought in one case I overexerted myself in the heat of battle. I was left completely vulnerable." He said looking down as though embarrassed.

"What battle?" Wanda asked searching her memory. "It wasn't on that airstrip was it?"

"No. It was during the battle with Ultron. I burned him from The Net. It was extremely mentally taxing. More so than anything else I've done with my power to date."

Wanda nodded and laid one arm across his chest the other one tucked up under her head. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard."

"I have not done so since then. It took me quite a while to recover." He admitted. "I regained consciousness just in time to help Thor. That hammer of his is exceptionally well balanced."

Wanda gasped her eyes going wide. "You actually _used_ it!?" She exclaimed.

Vision nodded. "It was not difficult."

Wanda laughed and shook her head. "You should go tell Tony. I bet he'll throw a fit over how not only could you lift the hammer, but actually used it in battle." She yawned and curled up more firmly against him her legs slipping between his. "Goodnight Vis. I love you."

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for your support. I really appreciate it. Have a great week!**


	6. Chapter 6

At the Avenger's compound in his private bathroom, Vision took a deep calming breath and closed his eyes willing his uniform away. He then opened his eyes again and studied his reflection in the mirror.

His skin was red with slashing sections of blue across his body. His physique was more of a runner's build compared to the thicker, more muscular forms of most of his other friends and associates. It wasn't quite human but Wanda hadn't seemed to mind. At least he hadn't sensed any fear or disgust when she'd touched him during their last meeting.

His eyes moved down over his defined abdominals to his groin and for the first time truly studied the space there. It was smooth and unmarked, like the bodies of male dolls he'd seen. His study of human anatomy had led him to believe that he was missing the organ necessary for procreation and his eyes were confirming his suspicions. A wave of dissatisfaction washed over him. He would never be able to become one with Wanda physically the way he desperately wanted to.

He'd done extensive research on human sexual behavior since the slight disaster that was their last physical encounter. Though he had no first hand experience, he was quite confident he would be able to please his beautiful lover sexually. Her comments about using more than just reproductive organs to stimulate sexual pleasure had been proven true by his investigations. Every technique had been successfully logged and filed away for retrieval later.

But Vision wanted them to be _one,_ to **join** with her. Wanted it more than he believed he could want anything. He wanted to make her moan and cry out his name while drowning in the pleasurable sensations of sexual release. He wanted to see her glorious eyes spark red as he became one with her in mind and body. Wanted to join with her mind, body and soul; something he was nearly positive no other couple could attempt. A complete merging that would be _theirs_ and _theirs_ _ **alone.**_

A low sound left his throat unbidden as he imagined it. He would prepared her with his fingers and mouth until she was sated and relaxed. Then, he would cup her beautiful face, guide that part of him that was missing to the apex of her thighs and press inside her. He would watch as her pupils dilated and her nostrils flared, while her body arched against his own.

He would open himself completely and their minds would join before the very essence of her soul would entwine with his; until there was no Vision, no Wanda, just an _**US**_ that needed no other name or definition. The potent sensation of their complete joining would be beyond any pleasure either had ever imagined, he was _sure_ of it.

He would move, thrusting into her and she would cry out her love for him to the heavens. Her eyes would close as he brought her higher, their powerful link guiding him as he learned her body, mind, and soul more intimately than anyone ever had.

When she finally orgasmed around him, he would feel it throughout his entire existence and the pleasure would be so all encompassing that he would follow her, claiming all of her for himself.

Vision's eyes snapped open at the intense, knee weakening, sensation of heat and throbbing at his groin and was surprised to find that where once had been nothing but smooth red skin, was the organ he'd believed himself to be missing. His absolute shock doused any lingering arousal and it vanished in a similar manner as his clothes.

Vision stared at himself for several minutes in the mirror but his body did not change again. Frustrated, he thought back and retraced every action that preceded the bizarre change in his physical form. Was it his thoughts of sexual intercourse with Wanda that had triggered the change? It was the most logical explanation considering the lust brewing within him. He was modeled after humans and human males generally did not get erections unless they were experiencing a sexual thoughts with the exception of manual stimulation.

He closed his eyes and concentrated again. Within his mind he conjured up Wanda's form. With gentle hands he pulled the clothes from her body revealing her creamy pale skin to his hungry gaze. His hands roamed over her, marveling at the softness of her form compared to his own harder exterior. He pressed his conscience against hers and she opened her mind completely allowing him to see every part of her. Wanda's sparking red aura flowed over him resonating with his own golden glow driving their shared pleasure and excitement higher. She pushed him onto his back and settled over him with her legs straddling his hips and rubbed her body against his sending white hot forks of heat to his lower back and groin. As he imagined her impaling herself on him, he opened his eyes and saw that same organ protruding from his body. It soon melted away, however he felt hope bloom to life in his chest. Perhaps he could become one with Wanda after all.

WxVxWxV

Vision strode through the crowded streets of Chicago his metaphorical heart pounding in his chest. It had been nearly three months since he'd last seen Wanda. Their lives had simply been too chaotic lately. He'd been sent on 'diplomatic' missions which were simply glorified meet and greet sessions with international leaders and rich investors. He'd missed Wanda's presence terribly during those times.

The elite population had always been particularly wary of both himself and Wanda. Many viewed him as nothing but a beautiful machine and her a mere weapon and they often stayed close to one another. Wanda would verbally reprimand those who spoke to and of him as though he had no feelings or mind of his own, and he would do the same to those who talked of her using her abilities maliciously. Without her presence, the cruel words and condescending remarks were harder to weather than normal. Tony and Rhodey had tried a little to intervene in his behalf but neither of them knew him like Wanda did. None of them _saw_ him the way she did.

They had spoken via email but had not risked telephone calls or video chatting for fear of being discovered. It was agonizing to be unable to hear her voice or see her face. Though they'd parted on good terms in Utah, she had still been nursing emotional wounds from his careless actions. He hadn't wanted to leave her the way he did, but he had been unable to delay his departure. Once he returned to the compound however, he had done everything in his power to ensure he would be free on this day. It was her birthday and he was adamant that she would not be alone, he would be by her side no matter what the consequences.

Due to their life styles, he'd been unable to spend his birthday and the anniversary of her brother's death with her and he mentally cursed their ridiculous circumstances for the entire forty eight hour period. He had checked up on her constantly, sensing her grief and loneliness across the great distance that separated them. He knew she wanted him near; was desperate for him to hold and comfort her and his inability to do so had been agonizing. He vowed to make it up to her today, another day that she often spent wrapped up in the grief of her brother's loss.

He tracked her phone's signal as he walked and found himself standing in front of an ornate fountain in a small park.

There she was, her form bent at the waist as she sat on the marble edge of the fountain, her gaze focused on the locket around her neck the gold chain replaced with a cord of black leather. Her red hair was draped around her face like a curtain and she shuddered despite being well dressed for the cool weather in a pair of jeans, a grey knit sweater and a navy blue cardigan. He could sense the grief pouring from her and it made his heart ache.

Unable to bear the sensation of her pain any longer and desperate to hold her, he swept forward and knelt in front of her covering her trembling hands with his own.

"Wanda." He whispered.

She lifted her wet eyes to his, the dark orbs glittering with disbelief and relief her fingers closing the locket gently.

"Vis? What are you doing here?" Wanda said wiping at her eyes.

"I came to be with you." He told her honestly lifting his hands to her face. "I will **not** leave you alone on this day." He said fervently pressing his forehead to hers.

Wanda nodded her eyes shimmering with fresh tears, her bottom lip quivering before she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"There, there." He murmured stroking her hair as she sobbed. "I am with you. You are not alone."

Wanda clutched him tighter and he gently stood up, sweeping her into his arms and managed to hail them a taxi.

"Silversmith Hotel." He told the driver pulling Wanda into his lap cradling her gently.

They rode in silence except for the soft sobbing of the woman in his arms. When they reached their destination, he led her gently through the lobby to the elevators and held her tightly against him, her hands resting on his chest as it rose.

When they reached their floor, he lifted her again and carried her to the door opening it with a swipe of plastic. He pushed the door open and walked with her to the sleek grey couch and sat down.

He gently sent a wave of love and devotion towards her and felt her bright sparking aura react to his own as her mind opened accepting what he was offering.

"How did you know where I was?" Wanda asked reaching for his hands and lacing their fingers together.

"I tracked your phone's signal. I am quite familiar with it." Vision explained before dropping his head to press a kiss to her crown. "I am terribly sorry I could not be there for you on the Anniversary of Pietro's death. I wanted to be."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you on your birthday." Wanda murmured. "I wish I could have been."

"It wasn't your fault." Vision said helping her out of her cardigan.

"It wasn't yours either." She replied shifting to look at his face. "It's late, but Happy Birthday Vision. I'm so glad you were born." She stretched up and kissed him chastely on the mouth before burrowing into his lap once again.

Vision held her close and gently pressed his aura against hers again. Their power tumbled and threaded together and Vision could see images from her memory as they huddled together on the couch.

A small birthday cake topped with four candles with half of it blue and the other half pink. A tiny Pietro giggling wildly as he smeared blue icing into Wanda's hair.

The pair of them huddled under a wooden framed bed trembling as they stared at an explosive shell with the name Stark boldly printed across the side.

Pietro holding her hand in his, the opposite one pressing her face to his shoulder as they sobbed over the graves of their parents.

Wanda running into the smoking kitchen in a run down apartment throwing flour on a pan that was on fire while Pietro flailed about wildly sending the rest of it flying and covering them both with the white powder. They had exchanged a long look, Pietro looking sheepish, Wanda annoyed before they both burst into loud peals of laughter.

Pietro sprinting at full speed and punching a drunk bearded man in a dark alleyway before dashing up to pre-teen Wanda who sobbed in his arms, her second hand dress ripped down the front.

A tiny birthday cake with fifteen candles on it shared by them in a small apartment. A silver pendant given by him and a pair of new tennis shoes given by her.

Pietro and Wanda, locked in a Sokovian jail for protesting a new democratic government policy, being approached by Strucker for the first time.

The pair of them sitting with their heads together, hands clasped in a secret Hydra base.

Wanda hearing Pietro's voice in her head for the first time as she writhed against the table she'd been strapped to.

Pietro shouting in Sokovian at the guards that scorned her and called her a freak as she struggled to control her abilities.

Pietro's gentle hands against her head murmuring to her against her temple as the voices invading her head became almost more than she could bear.

Pietro scooping her into his arms and carrying her through the crumbled streets of Sokovia laughing at the expression he'd last seen on Clint's face.

" **You know, I'm twelve minutes older than you**."

A cocky smirk. Strong arms. Gentle hands. Excitable mental energy. Infectious laughter. Endless snark. Fierce protectiveness. Speed that could not be beaten. A giving heart. A caring soul.

" _Wanda…I love you, little sister."_

"Wanda." Vision whispered pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. "I am so sorry." He said brushing her tears from her face. "I should have destroyed Ultron completely much sooner. If I had-"

"Don't." Wanda whispered lifting a trembling hand to his mouth. "Please don't." She begged. "Ultron is to blame. He pulled the trigger, not you."

Vision nodded and held her for a while. It was incredible how healing it was just to be in one another's presence. He felt the sharpness of her grief fading into something more manageable. After about an hour she sat up and turned towards him offering a small smile.

"Sorry darling. I know you didn't come all this way to just watch me cry." Wanda said wiping at her eyes.

Vision smiled his heart fluttering at the term of endearment and he tucked a section of hair behind her ear.

"I did actually." Vision said. "I was hopeful that you might allow me to celebrate with you as well."

Wanda smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." She said softly. "I don't think about celebrating it honestly. It was always Pietro who-" her voice cracked and she cleared it before shaking her head. "Anyway..."

Vision leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "I'll be right back." He told her phasing through the the couch.

He hovered for a moment while she adjusted before moving to the kitchenette and pulling out the tea he'd brewed ahead of time and poured the still steaming liquid into a white mug and carried it to her. She smiled and accepted it from his hands and breathed in the mix of herbs and fruit her eyes closing a tiny smile touching her lips as she wrapped both hands firmly around the ceramic. She lifted it to her lips and sipped it in her delicate way and he felt himself relax a little further when she let out a heartfelt sigh of bliss.

"Seriously, no one can brew a cup of tea as perfectly as you, Vis." She said turning her gaze to him. "If the whole being a hero thing doesn't work out, you could open up a tea shop."

"I will be sure to keep that in mind." He said sitting down beside her. "Have you been well Wanda?"

She shrugged and sipped her tea. "I suppose so. I spent some time with Clint and his family. It was nice to feel normal for a little while. He was pretty worried about me. I was with them for a whole month before relocating. I think I was sent there because 'The Scarlet Witch Hunt' has been called again."

Vision reached out and tucked another section of hair behind her ear. "I noticed that. However more and more people are questioning the government including their treatment of you. The tide is changing, slowly but surely."

Wanda nodded and took another sip of tea before setting her mug down on the table. She turned towards him.

"I saw photographs from the Sokovian Anniversary events." She told him. "You did not look happy."

Vision shrugged. "I have never been good with public appearances."

Wanda shook her head. "I read what was printed as well. They're calling you Tony Stark's robot and the UN's anti-enhanced superweapon. Some people are suggesting he make more of you." Her brow furrowed and her lips curled in obvious disgust at the suggestion.

"I cannot stop them from saying what they think and believe." Vision replied looking away.

Both of those titles did not sit well with him. Though he knew there were a few including Wanda and Mr Stark who saw him as a person, most did not. It bothered him far more than he cared to admit. Particularly when they suggested he could be mass produced like any other mindless machine.

"Vis, look at me." Wanda said softly turning his face towards hers with gentle press of her fingertips. "You are not a mindless machine. You have a beautiful mind and a gentle soul." She pressed her palm to his face. "I love you Vision."

The words she spoke were emphasized by a wave of love that she pushed towards him. It was so sweet, so _good_. It made a lump form in his throat similar to the one he'd felt when he'd realized he loved her for the first time. In this moment he felt so human, just like her.

Vision caught her hand and turned into it, pressing a kiss to her palm. A small smile touched her lips and an almost electric feeling that he recognized right away as desire raced through him to his lower back and throbbed. He reached out and cupped her face with both hands, stroking her cheeks gently with his thumbs before he pulled her face towards his own and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

Wanda's lips were warm and pliant beneath his own and Vision felt another throb of desire as she sighed against his mouth allowing him to deepen it, to taste and feel more of her.

Wanda's hands lifted to his chest and he moved his own hands to her waist pulling her closer as he swept his tongue into the moist cavern of her mouth tasting her again after a quarter of a year. She was even more wonderful than he remembered. He lifted his mouth from hers and laid tiny butterfly kisses along her cheek making his way to her ear.

"I love you Wanda." He whispered before pressing a kiss to the spot just behind it.

Wanda gasped and he felt her arousal spike at the action and his fingers flexed instinctively pulling her even closer. He had no plans to have sexual intercourse with her tonight. Her feelings were too raw and tinged with grief; something he didn't want her to associate with their first time joining physically even minutely. Additionally he wasn't entirely sure he was quite up to the task himself, having not quite mastered his body's unique situation. However, he had every intention of furthering their physical relationship, to show her how much he felt for her, how much she meant to him.

That time was not now though and he pulled away from her neck to press a lingering kiss to her forehead. A knock sounded at the door and Vision stood his disguise sliding over him as he took on his human look.

He strode over to the door with Wanda a few steps behind and opened it. A young man wearing a crisp looking uniform was on the other side a wheeled cart covered in silver trays in front of him.

"Here is your order Mr Shade." The young man said. "Where would you like it?"

"I can take it from here." Vision said wheeling the cart inside. "Thank you." He said handing the young man a couple of bills.

"Any time." The young man said with a smile. His gaze fell on Wanda and his eyes widened and a tinge of pink feathered across his cheeks. "Can I get your… companion something as well?"

"No need." Vision replied. "I ordered for her."

"Alright then. Go ahead and call the front desk if you need anything. Have a good day Mr Shade and Ms…?"

"Ingrid is fine." Wanda said with a smile.

The young man smiled and nodded before slipping out of the room. The door locked behind him and Wanda walked slowly up to Vision her brow cocked.

"Mr Shade?" She questioned as he rolled the cart into the breakfast nook.

"Yes. Mr Stark believed it would be prudent for me to have a secret alias for my human form. I chose the name 'Victor' since it is close to my true name and you calling me 'Vis' could easily be dismissed as someone hearing the word 'Vic' wrong. Rhodey suggested the surname 'Stone' due to the fact that I have the Mind Stone and it is a somewhat common name that would not draw attention. Mr Stark suggested 'Shade' citing that I would be using my alias to do 'Shady' things and that it was just unique enough to not sound 'fake' but common enough to not rouse suspicion. I agreed with his reasoning and constructed the alias Victor Shade for when I am in this form and arranging things for our meetings." He explained.

"Victor Shade huh?" Wanda said tapping her chin lightly. "I like it, though I prefer Vision."

Vision nodded smiling at her and opened the first dish.

Wanda gasped and covered her mouth with her fingers. "Perikash?!" She exclaimed.

Vision nodded and smiled ushering her into one of the dining room chairs.

"I made a special request." Vision said. "I am still unable to make the dish myself."

Wanda giggled behind her hand. "At least you know what paprika is now, right?"

Vision chuckled and nodded. He poured her a glass of water and sat across from her smiling when she took a bite and her eyes closed in bliss.

"It tastes so much like Mama's." She said with a sigh.

"That is a good thing, yes?" Vision said reaching out to hold her free hand.

Wanda smiled and nodded. "Oh yes." She assured him. "It is a very good thing. I haven't had anything like this in more than a year."

Vision smiled caught between the two feelings her words has conjured within him. Happiness that he'd giving her a gift she hadn't had in such a long time and sadness that she'd had to wait so long to receive it.

"I've missed you." Wanda confessed when he carried over a warm basket of bread laying it next to her plate a few minutes later. "I've felt so lonely lately."

Vision reached out and took her hand rubbing it gently with his thumb.

"I've missed you too." He replied lifting her hand to kiss her fingers gently.

"Tell me about your days." Wanda said softly a slight urgency in her voice.

Vision complied telling her of The Avenger's missions, his work on finding loopholes and discrepancies in The Accords. His discomfort when Mr Ross had asked him to run a feed from his computer to the Stark and Avenger's main frames including their own personal computers to monitor their electronic movements.

Wanda's fingers flexed at that. "You refused right?" She said quickly her eyes darkening with her anger.

Vision nodded. "Such a blatant invasion of privacy was something I wanted no part of."

Wanda breathed a sigh of relief before her expression became stormy. "Who does that man think he is? He had no right to ask that of you."

"He believes that Tony Stark has been in communication with the Rogue Avengers." Vision said crossing the room back to the silver cart to retrieve the last covered tray.

"Has he?" Wanda asked cocking a brow.

"No." Vision replied. "I am the only one who has had contact with any of you and I will not share such information with Mr Ross."

Wanda nodded. "I'm not surprised. Steve is a little more understanding, Nat is too, but Sam, Clint, and Scott and are still pretty upset with him. I'm not sure about T'Challa and Bucky."

Vision lowered his head. "Even after all this time?" He said softly.

"Being thrown in prison and accused of being a traitor generally brings about those types of reactions." Wanda deadpanned.

"What about you?" He asked.

Wanda stiffened and then looked away. "I know that he's sorry for what happened, that he never intended it to go as far as he did but…" she look a deep breath and looked down. "They _tortured_ me Vision. He saw me strapped into that damn jacket and didn't lift a finger, didn't say a fucking word to me." She shuddered as red sparks flashed behind her eyes and then breathed out low and long, the sparks winking out. "I don't hate him but I don't think I ever want to see his face again."

Vision reached out and gently tilted her face up to look at him. He was so proud of her. She could have let her anger and hatred control her, lead her on a path of destruction as she had once before, but she hadn't. She was working through her negative feelings, letting them go slowly but surely, she was allowing others to help her. She was such an amazing being.

"I adore you Wanda." He said before leaning down to kiss her gently. "You are so strong, my love."

She smiled at him and he lifted the lid of the tray revealing a slice of cheesecake covered in cherries with a single candle on top. He lit it using just a pulse of energy from the gem on his forehead and turned down the lights with a wave of his hand.

"Wow." Wanda murmured glancing up at him. "It looks like I'm not the only one that has been training hard. I'm impressed."

Vision nodded and then leaned down pressing a kiss to her temple. "Happy Birthday Wanda."

She smiled and blushed before blowing the candle out with a puff of air.

Her lips turned up into a blinding smile when he hovered next to her and fed her the desert bite by bite.

"Does it taste good?" He asked.

"It tastes wonderful." Wanda replied with a wide smile. "Do you… do you want to try some?" She offered.

"Yes." He answered truthfully.

"Ok." She said reaching for a fork. "What part do you want to-"

Vision cut her off, pressing his mouth to hers. She squeaked in surprise before melting into him. His tongue snaked out to run across her lips and he tasted the dessert he'd fed her. She opened further and he was able to taste her mixed with the culinary confection. It was an interesting flavor, but he was far more concerned with the sensation of her tongue against his. She was still a bit hesitant and he gently probed at her mind. Distracted as she was by his kisses, she didn't seem to sense him drift across her thoughts. What he saw there surprised him.

Wanda was holding back. Reigning in her passion and lust for him. He was unsure of her reasoning until she lifted her hands to twine around his waist and the memory of his fear in Utah seared across her mind and she dropped them again. She didn't want to frighten him again, it was for _his_ sake.

Well that certainly wouldn't do. He desperately wanted to further their physical relationship and he couldn't do so if she was holding herself back.

He pulled away from her and smiled before clearing the table of it's silver trays. Once the task was done, he strode back to Wanda and pulled her from where she was seated.

"There are some things in the bedroom closet for you." He told her softly. "Dress and meet me back here."

"What are you up to?" Wanda asked cocking a brow.

"Trust me, love." He said pressing his lips to her temple.

"I do." Wanda replied lifting her face to kiss his chin and then walked into the bedroom.

Vision smiled at the new sensation her kiss had left and silently hoped that eventually he would know what her kisses felt on every part of her body. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, pulsed his power and took on his human appearance. Another pulse and he was dressed in a pair of slate grey pants and a black button down shirt the first three buttons undone revealing part of a white tee shirt underneath. It was not quite as casual as what others might wear for a night out but it was casual enough for him.

Wanda walked out a few minutes later dressed in a knee length sleeveless red dress with black tights, black kitten heels and a thick slate grey cardigan hung over her arm. She fingered the locket around her neck and blushed.

"Do I look alright?" She asked.

"You look beautiful." Vision replied walking up to her.

"You seem to like it when I wear red." She said laying her hands lightly on his chest.

"I do." Vision said his hands landing lightly on her waist. "It is a color that suits you perfectly both in how it looks against your skin," he said lifting a to gently trail his finger along the edge of the fabric on her shoulder sensing a spike of nervousness and arousal from her at the action. "And how it reflects your true nature and power."

Wanda's cheeks darkened and she glanced down at her shoes. "So, what's the plan?" She asked.

"Come with me." Vision said taking the cardigan from her arms and helping her into it. "There's something I'd like to show you."

Wanda nodded and he smiled as they walked out of their room. Wanda threaded her arm through his and they made their way back to the sleek hotel entryway. Vision nodded when the desk clerk wished them both an enjoyable evening before leading them both out into the night.

After a few minutes of walking, he stopped and led her to what looked like a restaurant. Wanda glanced up at him and cocked a brow.

"Vis- I mean, Victor? I already ate." She said.

The sound of his alias on her lips was strange to him but not as unpleasant as he'd thought. He pushed the door of the establishment open.

"I know." He replied slipping an arm around her shoulders. "That's not why we're here." He led her to the front of the line where the host was standing. "Reservation for Shade."

The man dressed in a crisp white shirt, black pants and vest glanced at his list and nodded.

"Follow me Mr Shade." He said politely guiding them towards the back of the large establishment.

Vision watched as Wanda's eyes widened at the sight of a live band setting up on a corner stage with a dance floor in front of them. The host ushered them to a small table not far from the dance floor and a waitress soon arrived to take their drink orders. Vision ordered nothing but encouraged Wanda to order what she wanted.

After a few moments of deliberation, she asked for a virgin strawberry daiquiri. Wanda avoided alcohol due to the fact that her powers were so closely linked with her state of mind and being drunk made it easy for her to lose control. Vision had learned that detail the hard way along with most of the other avengers when Tony Stark had offered her a mixed alcoholic drink without telling her exactly what was in it. Not long after, a particularly crass, off colored joke told by Rhodey had led to every window, drinking glass, and light bulb exploding in the common room. It was a massive mess and she'd been terribly embarrassed. It had taken him sixteen hours to convince her to come back out of her bedroom afterwards. The last thing she needed was something that would loosen her control on her own powers, especially in public.

The waitress nodded and asked him once again if he wanted anything to drink and he declined. He felt a flare of irritation from Wanda but also sensed that it wasn't directed at him and cocked a brow at her.

"Is something wrong, love?" He asked reaching for her hand across the table.

"No." Wanda replied relaxing as her gazed turned to him. "I'm just a little more sensitive than usual today." She said tapping her temple with a finger.

Vision nodded and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I thought so." He reached for her with his mind and brushed against her lovely scarlet aura. " _I won't let you lose control. Reach for me if you feel overwhelmed._ " He whispered to her telepathically.

Wanda smiled at him and slipped her hand under his facing her palm up so that she could lace their fingers together. " _Thank you Vision._ " She whispered back caressing his energy with a lick of her own. It made him shiver and the tiny smirk that touched her lips assured him that she knew _exactly_ what her action had done to him.

The waitress returned with Wanda's drink and again asked if there was anything she could get for him moving closer than he felt was appropriate for an exchange between wait staff and customer. He declined and felt that spike of irritation from Wanda again even sharper than before. The waitress lingered for a few moments longer trying to talk him into buying one of their cocktails before finally walking away.

"It's like going out with Pietro all over again." Wanda muttered under her breath before sipping at her drink.

"What do you mean?" Vision asked a part of him wondering what Wanda's mouth would taste like now that it was chilled by the icy blended drink she was sipping.

Wanda sighed. "Girls flocked to him like flies to honey. It was annoying out in public, especially when the girls would try to cozy up to me just to get to my brother."

Jealousy. That was the strange mix of annoyance, anger, and insecurity that was radiating from her. It was pointless; no other woman could hold a candle to his lovely, scarlet, goddess.

"I have no interest in anyone else. Just you." He said stroking the top of her hand with his thumb.

"I know." She said giving his hand a squeeze. "That doesn't mean I won't be annoyed when other women throw themselves at you."

Vision smiled at her and his head perked up when the band began to play. Smooth jazz music threaded through the air and he nearly sighed in contentment. Jazz always seemed to relax him and Wanda had admitted to liking it more and more as he had played it around their home on the compound.

Wanda smiled and closed her eyes as saxophone began a lively solo. "Lovely." She breathed. "They're quite good."

Vision nodded. "They are up and coming in the jazz world. I found out they would be playing here tonight and thought you would enjoy hearing them as well." He explained.

His lover nodded and opened her eyes sending a wave of affection towards him. It was such a wonderful feeling. When she was halfway through her drink, a slow, soulful song began to play. Vision brushed his mind against Wanda's sending a wave of love towards her before he spoke.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked.

Wanda blushed and chewed on her lip nervously. "I… I'm not very good at dancing."

"I disagree. I think you're very good at dancing. I watched you during the human trafficking mission." He said.

Wanda flushed darker and looked down "I don't really consider that dancing." She muttered.

Vision chuckled lowly and leaned as far towards her as he could with the table between them. "Please, my love." He whispered.

"Oh alright Vis." She said with a sigh.

Vision grinned at her and stood up. He reached his hand out to her and guided her to the dance floor when she took it. Once they reached the open space that was already occupied by a few couples, he pulled her close. He lifted one of her hands to his shoulder and took the other in his, laying his other hand gently on her hip.

They began to step and sway to the slow, sensual melody played by the band and Vision found that it was everything he'd dreamed it would be and more.

Wanda gripped his hand tightly, her hand on his shoulder kneaded his shirt now and then as she adjusted it while they danced. Her eyes were locked with his; the dark orbs warm, open, and overflowing with affection for him. Her hip swayed under his hand and they moved in tandem on the dance floor. He pulled her closer, his hand at her hip sliding around to her back and felt his heart swell when her head laid against his shoulder, a soft sigh leaving her lips.

They danced close for several songs until an upbeat melody started and they returned to their table. Their waitress immediately reappeared, asking Vision if he wanted anything to drink and he declined once again. When the woman trailed her fingers over his shoulder, Wanda's drink glass suddenly shattered and the woman jumped towards him pressing her body against his, half sitting in his lap.

Immediately Vision locked eyes with Wanda who's dark orbs were glowing a dangerous red. Without another thought, he pushed the waitress to the side and rounded the table to stand in front of his lover, pressing his golden aura that only she could see and feel against hers. His hands captured her face and he sent a strong wave of calm and affection towards her.

" _Wanda, love._ " He whispered in her mind. " _Be calm. Your power is too close to the surface."_

Wanda's red energy snapped and crackled against his own, further evidence of her unsettled mental state.

" _She wants you!_ " She snarled at him through their telepathic link the light behind her eyes surging. " _She touched you and jumped into your lap on purpose! How dare she?!"_

Vision stroked her cheek bones lightly with his thumbs well aware that the waitress was approaching again. The foolish woman had no idea who she was trifling with. As much as he was thoroughly enjoying this possessive side of Wanda, he knew that allowing her to unleash her potent power on the overly flirtatious waitress would cause irreparable damage and put her in danger.

"I only see you." He said gently sliding his hands back and carding them through her hair, cupping the back of her head to bring her forehead to his. "Just you, my love. It has _always_ been you. You know this."

Vision tilted his head and kissed Wanda tenderly sipping her lower lip into his mouth for a moment before he gently pulled away feeling just a twinge of relief when he saw that her eyes were a little bleary, the scarlet flames of her power banked for the moment.

"I'm sorry about that glass." The waitress said reaching between them and brushing her breasts against Vision's arm in the process. "I'll bring a new one a-"

"Back off of my man, _right_ _**now**_." Wanda said firmly her voice venomous though her power was carefully contained.

The waitress's eyes widened and she quickly took a step back. "Excuse me?" The woman squeaked glancing around nervously at the few curious patrons who were now watching the confrontation with obvious rapt attention.

"I may be young, but I'm not stupid or blind the way you appear to be." Wanda said her eyes leveling at the blonde haired, dark skinned woman. "Let me spell it out for you. Victor is _my_ boyfriend. **Not** my father, or my brother, or any other male relative. The way he just kissed me should have made that obvious. The one he's going home with tonight is **me** ; so start doing your job like a professional. Lay a finger or make a pass at him again and I'll make a scene big enough to get you fired, do you understand me?"

The woman swallowed hard and nodded quickly. "I apologize miss. I'll get you a new drink and have one of our busboys clean up this mess." She said taking another step back.

"Thank you." Wanda replied before she stood and pulled Vision back to the dance floor.

The moment his arms went around her she pressed her face to his chest.

"Sorry." She muttered. "We're not supposed to draw attention to ourselves and look what I just did."

"Don't apologize. She was the one at fault, not you." Vision said smoothing his fingers along her back. "I am happy you defended our relationship."

Wanda sighed and moved closer wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're a handsome man. I knew that other women would be attracted to you. I just wasn't quite prepared for any of them to be this aggressive. I suppose my youth has a bit to do with that."

"What do you mean?" Vision asked.

Wanda tilted her head to the side and then reached out to his mind. " _You were designed after a fit human male at his prime. In both forms you appear to be around thirty or so human years, a man's prime. I, on the other hand look even younger than my actual age of twenty one. We don't look like a typical couple, at first glance most people think we're relatives."_ She explained. " _Even those that figure out we're a romantic couple sometimes assume that you're only with me for my youth and I'm with you for money._ "

Vision blinked in surprise. " _I never realized._ " He admitted glancing down. " _Perhaps I should adjust my appearance to look closer to your age._ "

Wanda's fingers twisted into the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. " _Don't you dare change a thing. This human disguise of yours is beautiful to me because it is so close to your original form._ " She leaned back to meet his eyes. " _I'm just going to think of this as practice for when we can be together out in the open as ourselves again._ "

Vision's lips turned up into a wide, warm smile. She believed that the day would come where they would be able to be together as their true selves. That meant that she trusted him when he said that he'd do everything in his power to amend or abolish The Accords and bring her back home. Her faith in him warmed his entire being and made his heart soar.

"You're right my love." He whispered aloud to her nuzzling her temple lightly.

Wanda smiled and chuckled lightly as they swayed to the beat of the music. "That happens every once in a while."

The song ended and they returned to their table where a new drink was waiting for Wanda along with a basket of deep fried onions, mushrooms, and thick slices of deep fried mozzarella cheese.

Wanda smiled and picked up one of the mushrooms and dipped it into a cup of ranch sauce. She took a bite and her eyes closed a noise of contentment rumbling in her throat.

"This is good." She said. "I'll have to bring Sam here after our next training session. He'd love these."

Vision frowned. Sam and Wanda seemed to spend a lot of time together. The former soldier was a very good person. All of the members of Steve Roger's team were, however his proximity to Wanda made him anxious. Why wasn't she stationed with Natasha, Steve or Clint? Why Sam?

"Because he's trained to look for and notice signs of severe depression and suicidal thoughts." Wanda said softly clearly having heard his thoughts. She sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "It's only been two years since…" she shook her head still unable to say it. "Steve was worried that with the stress of the fall out and being seperated that I might slip like I did after," she touched her neck and Vision nodded letting her know he knew she was referring to the coma she'd fallen into after she was rescued from The Raft. "the only reason Sam isn't with me now is because I asked him to let me be alone today and tomorrow and promised to check in a few times with him." A small smile touched her lips. "I guess I was hoping you would show up."

Vision smiled at her and held her hand as she munched on the basket of snacks before they went to dance some more.

With each song she spent wrapped in his arms, the heat in his soul that was his desire for her burned hotter. He could feel her relaxing beneath his hands, sense her contentment and growing arousal as the night went on. With the waitress making herself scarce except for to refill Wanda's drink as needed, his lover was quickly losing herself in the happiness of being together.

After another hour of drinking, snacking, and dancing, Vision decided that she was happy, relaxed and aroused enough for him to complete the plan he had for their evening. He paid the bill; which did not include the basket of snack foods that had suddenly appeared at their table; and led her out into the Chicago night.

She smiled and leaned into him telling him about her time spent learning from the other Avengers. Of her irritation that Natasha somehow always knew every time she bought black liquid eyeliner and switched it with brown stick liner. Her grueling but beneficial training sessions with Steve. How Sam was teaching her about basic robotics and how his suit worked. How Clint and his family treated her like one of her own. She was called 'Wawa' by little Nathaniel because her name was too hard to say, while Lila was still convinced she was a real fairy princess and Cooper always gave her bunches of wildflowers.

They arrived at their hotel and quickly went to the elevators. As the mirrored room began to move, Vision decided now was the time to start shifting the agenda. He planned on pleasuring her in ways he hadn't before and knew he needed to start preparing her now, for both of their sakes. He refused to let the same disaster that befell them in Utah to occur again.

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down pressing a kiss to her crown as his hands lightly smoothed over her body. Her hands fisted near the collar of his shirt as he leaned down to kiss her slowly and deliberately.

They reached their floor and he quickly led them to their room. Vision tugged her to the bedroom and began to kiss her again, deeply, tasting the savory foods she'd eaten at the jazz club on his tongue. His fingers slid from her waist over her rib cage and pushed the cardigan from her shoulders. Wanda's arms dropped to the side allowing the garment to fall to the bedroom floor and he felt her desire for him spike sending a delicious shiver down his spine to his groin where a hard throb made him gasp against her mouth.

Immediately she pulled back and he felt the passionate fire in her flicker and die down a bit. Vision quickly pulled her back to him and kissed her more forcefully his hands gliding over her body above her clothes. When his hand gently brushed over the side of her breast, she gasped. When his fingers traced the line of the zipper that ran up the back of the dress and played with the pull, she shivered. His own arousal was burning through him, that now familiar pressure building at the base of his spine as she slowly loosened the leash she held on her passion, her fingers slowly, and tentatively roaming over his back and neck.

"Vis!" She squealed when he started to nudge the zipper down.

"I want to see you." He whispered as he continued to pull on the little red tab.

She laid her trembling hands on his shoulders leaning back a little to study him. "I don't want you to rush because of what happened last time." She told him firmly.

"I'm not." He said quietly. "I want to _see_ you Wanda. I want to _feel_ you in ways no other has before."

"Vision…" she tucked and turned her head, insecurity and doubt buzzing around her like a horde of angry bees in her aura.

It irritated Vision that she still felt so negatively about herself and physical contact between them. He refused to allow it a moment longer. He firmly pushed a wave of his arousal towards her and she gasped, her hands clutching at his forearms, her dark eyes wide with wonder and sparking with heat as her pupils expanded, physical proof of the inferno he'd just fanned to life inside her.

"Do you understand now?" He demanded pressing her forward until her knees hit the edge of the bed.

Wanda nodded and reached for his face. "Take this off." She said her voice a little breathy.

Vision complied having forgotten he was still in his human disguise and appeared in his natural form before her wearing a grey long sleeved shirt and black athletic pants. Wanda stretched up on her toes to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around her again, his fingers returning to her zipper. He tugged it down gently and then pulled the straps from her shoulders until the red garment slithered to the ground to pool at her feet.

Vision moved half a step back and his eyes took in her form. Her torso was lean, the lines of her ribs visible but not protruding from from her creamy white skin. Her firm breasts were cupped and held in place by a black bra trimmed with deep red lace. Her belly button was one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen. The jut of her hip bones was the most arousing thing he'd ever seen, even with part of them covered by the tights she wore.

Wanda blushed under his intense gaze and shifted a little, her eyes falling to the floor. Vision took her hands in his and squeezed them gently.

"You are so beautiful." He said reverently before he took a deep breath and let his shirt phase away. Wanda's eyes widened as he laid her hands gently on his chest. "This is more fair, is it not?" He said fighting the temptation to chew on his bottom lip the way he'd seen Wanda when she was nervous.

"Amazing." Wanda breathed. "You're stunning Vis. More magnificent than I remember."

Her fingers gently explored his torso, tracing over the blue patterns set into his red skin. The sensation was calming yet electrifying at the same time. He beat back a small tremor of fear, that she found his form unsatisfactory. The waves of desire and awe radiating from his lover were proof to the contrary.

After a few moments, he tipped her chin up with his fingers and began to kiss her again. When she arched closer wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her chest to his, they both gasped at the sensation of their skin touching in such an intimate way for the first time.

She was so incredibly soft and warm. Vision lifted trembling hands to stroke the lines of her back feeling how her skin gave under the gentle pressure of his fingers. He felt a desperate need to have her beneath him and wrapped his arms more firmly around her. When he was certain his grip was secure, he lifted her gently and carried her while he hovered over the bed. Vision laid her down against the grey sheets and pillows before laying over her. Wanda's legs separated for him and he settled between her tight clad thighs.

Each of them shuddered and Vision adjusted his density in order to ensure her comfort and looked down at the woman beneath him, archiving the image of her laying against the pillows with her hair splayed out like a fiery halo and her eyes half lidded as she looked up at him.

"Don't stare at me." She said softly looking away, color feathering across her cheeks.

"I apologize. I am simply making sure that I can recall this moment properly for the rest of my existence." Vision said.

Wanda's eyes widened and turned back to him. She raised a trembling hand and cupped his face.

"Vis…" she breathed.

"Wanda." He returned mirroring her gesture before placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. "I would like to further our physical relationship tonight."

"Me too." Wanda said sliding her hand down to his neck.

"Please tell me if anything I do makes you uncomfortable." He begged. "I only wish to please you."

"The same goes for you." Wanda said her dark eyes filling with determination. "If you feel overwhelmed, tell me."

Vision nodded and leaned down to kiss her cheek. He felt her skin move beneath his lips indicating a smile and smiled himself before trailing kisses back to that spot behind her ear he'd found once before. He brushed his lips against it, encouraging a shiver from her and then parted his lips and sucked gently at the spot. Wanda gasped and shifted beneath him arching her back to press her chest more firmly against his and turned her head to the side, offering more of her neck to him.

Vision slowly planted open mouthed kisses down the slim, pale column of flesh and he bit back a groan as her arousal increased stroking his own higher. Wanda's hands were busy sliding over his torso, her fingertips pressing into each groove, sliding over each smooth patch of blue. When her small hand stroked over his flank, he couldn't help but press his hips down, and she gasped her own hips pressing back for just a moment.

He opened the link between their minds to check on her and found that though she was a little nervous, she was quite aroused and happy to finally be able to touch him in this way. He shuddered moved his own attention to her breasts.

They were a part of her anatomy that made her uniquely feminine. He'd never really given much thought to them initially. He was well versed in human anatomy and physiology and knew the purpose and functions of breasts and that had been enough. It wasn't until after he fell in love with her that he'd become interested in her body.

He'd felt her breasts by accident a few times during training while they lived together on the compound. He'd even seen them unclothed once before on the day that she'd screamed him out of her bathroom. She had been embarrassed and he'd been sincerely apologetic in response though he hadn't really understood her feelings. Now that he'd completed his human sexualality research, he understood why and was anxious to feel and look upon them with his new knowledge in mind, however there was something very important he needed to do first.

"Wanda…" he whispered encouraging her to focus her slightly bleary eyes on his face.

"Vision?" She breathed.

He lifted a hand and let it hover over her black and red covered breasts. "May I touch you here?"

Wanda's eyes widened a little and her face flushed. Her bottom lip partially vanished between her teeth and she nodded.

With her consent confirmed, he gently cupped one of the pale mounds covered in silk and lace. A breathy whimper left Wanda's lips as he gently squeezed feeling the weight and testing the texture of her flesh. He did the same to the opposite mound noting a slight difference between the two. Though it wasn't something important, it was uniquely Wanda. After a few more moments, his desire to see and feel her skin struck him hard. He traced his fingers along the hem of her bra and back to the clasp.

"May I take this off?" Vision whispered in her ear.

"Yes." Wanda replied arching against him in order to make it easier for him to removed the article of clothing.

Vision gently unclasped the garment with little fumbling, thanks to his research and guided her back against the pillows pulling the bra from her as he went tossing it carelessly to the ground where her dress lay. Wanda blushed and looked away her hands lifting to cover the newly exposed skin. Vision didn't stop her and instead kissed her cheek.

"Why are you hiding, my love?" He asked softly.

"I'm… embarrassed." Wanda replied blushing darker. "I… I've never really done this before. I don't want to disappoint you. I'm really average looking honestly and I..." She babbled her nervousness and insecurity broadcasting wildly without her realizing it.

Vision kissed her, sending a wave of love towards her as he kneaded her lips with his own. He gently pulled her hands from where they crossed over her chest and laced their fingers together pressing her hands into the soft blankets around her. Their chests pressed together, skin on skin for the first time and Vision opened his mind to Wanda's feeling his own intense pleasure multiply as he felt her's in their linked minds.

" _Focus on me._ " He whispered to her telepathically, a low groan leaving his lips when she shifted beneath him and he felt her peaked nipples rub against his smooth chest. " _You are the most beautiful woman in existence._ " She shivered and let out a high pitched cry arching into him at the sensation. Her arousal was mounting again, her mind letting go of her previous anxiety. Perfect. " _Trust me. I only wish to please you._ " He whispered running his hands down over her ribs, along her waist to grip her hips as his lips sucked at the sensitive skin beneath her ear.

" _Yes, Vision._ " She relented.

He smiled against her skin and slowly kissed his way down her throat quickly becoming addicted to the sight of her head thrown back as she offered one of the most vulnerable pieces of her anatomy to him. It was an sign of absolute trust, even if she didn't realize it and he savored it. Vision paid special care to the few scars left by the torture device she'd been forced to wear, his lips lingering for just a moment at each one he felt, silently vowing to never allow such a heinous, evil thing to befall her ever again.

His mouth traced the line of her shoulder and then her collar bone. When he reached the patch of pink, shiny skin that was her scarred over bullet wound, he kissed it tenderly silently hoping to protect her from any such incident in the future.

Carefully Vision kissed down the line of her sternum between her breasts and her breath hitched in her throat. He kissed back up and gently nuzzled one of the mounds of flesh before kissing towards the rose colored center. His free hand cupped her opposite breast and she let out a strangled cry when his fingers brushed one nipple while his lips brushed the other.

"Vision!" Wanda cried out her hands reaching for his head while her heart rate sped up.

He sensed no distress from her and decided to move forward. Acting on his own research as well as his own desire, he gently closed his lips around her erect nipple and sucked the nub into his mouth.

Wanda gasped and then moaned arching into him. "Oh _God."_ She whimpered her eyes rolling back in her head.

The breathy, almost broken sound of her voice was the most arousing sound he'd ever heard. He gently stroked the peak in his mouth with his tongue and she let out a tiny high pitched cry.

"Vision." She moaned pressing her fingers to his head.

" _Do you like that my love?_ " He projected his tongue circling her areola slowly.

" _ **Yes**_ ," She replied both mentally and aloud.

" _May I do more?_ " He asked.

" _God yes! Do whatever you want_." Wanda replied her body trembling, her breath coming out as small pants while he gently plucked at her opposite nipple with his fingers.

He switched breasts, taking the opposite one into his mouth and teasing the other with his fingers. Wanda gasped and let out breathy cries as he explored her torso and he felt a sense of pride fill him when she began to writhe beneath him, pressing and rubbing her body against his as much as he could. She reminded him a little of a cat particularly when she pressed her nails into his back just above his shoulder blades and raked them downward. It wasn't painful, his vibranium tissue was not so easily broken, though it was quite pleasurable. He wanted more, more of her. Vision knew that from his experiments and the sensation at his groin that his reproductive organ had appeared he closed his eyes to keep from thrusting it against her.

"Wanda." He groaned his hand sliding to the top of her tights and tugging lightly. "May I take these off?"

"Yes." She replied softly.

There was a little more fumbling this time, the fabric was tight and a little damp from her sweat and growing arousal, but Vision managed to get them off without tearing them. They landed on the floor somewhere with the rest of her clothes.

Vision shuddered as his hands ran over her slender legs and he felt Wanda tremble and shift under him. He hovered slightly above her and trailed his hand down over her abdomen, brushing the scar above her hip and stopped just at the edge of her black panties.

His body pulsed with arousal. He was so close to touching her most sacred place. Only a few inches and a scrap of thin fabric separated him from finally touching that glorious part of her that would allow them to join.

"Wanda-"

" _Touch me!"_ Came her desperate voice in his mind along with a surge of lust so intense he had to squeeze the pillows near her head in order to keep from slamming his hips against hers. " _Oh God. Please touch me, Vis._ " She begged her hands clutching desperately at his shoulders.

Vision didn't hesitate another moment and cupped her between her legs slipping his fingers beneath the silky fabric. She keened at the sensation and he shuddered. He could _feel_ her arousal, that slippery wetness that coated her nether lips. His fingers gently explored, parting slick curls until he found it, the hooded nub of flesh he was searching for. Ever so gently he rolled it between his thumb and forefinger.

Lust and pleasure exploded from Wanda as a high pitched wail fell from her lips. Vision felt more heat center and throb at his groin and knew his reproductive organ was anxious to engage, the urge to thrust becoming nearly unbearable. He pushed his own desperate desire to join their bodies aside and focused on the incredible woman beneath him. His goal was not to have intercourse with her this night, his goal was to make her orgasm with his hands.

Vision opened his mind to Wanda and carefully sensed her reactions as he experimented. Pressure, rhythm, motion; he logged every moan, every cry, every gasp of his name. He found that she squealed when he pressed her clit against her pubic bone and shuddered when he rolled it between his fingers. Circles pleased her while back and forth motions were only marginally satisfying. Her face was flush with arousal, her eyes glassy with pleasure and sparking as he brought her higher and higher. She arched her back and shifted her hips guiding him to the places she wanted his touch most. Vision had never seen a more sensual sight in his life. In less time than he was anticipating, Wanda's hands clenched in the sheets and she threw her head back. She gasped and her feet pressed into the mattress her fingers curling tight.

"Vision!" She gasped a hand going to her hair and tugging lightly. "Oh God! I'm so close." She whimpered her body trembling. "I can't- Vis-"

" _It's alright. Let me feel your pleasure, Wanda. Let me give you the release you crave._ " Vision whispered in her mind rolling her clit between his fingers just a touch more firmly than he had before.

Wanda shattered. Her mind was filled with nothing but potent, all consuming ecstasy as she orgasmed. She threw her head black against the pillows and a high pitched cry left her lips her entire body going taunt before she writhed roughly beneath him her body curling up a little as a low moan left her lips as her release came to an end.

It was better than Vision had imagined. The sensation of her release mentally and physically was absolutely incredible. He was certain he'd cried out and moaned along with her when she'd found her peak. He'd never felt anything like it. He was already mentally planning their next sexual encounter, desperately hoping to learn more control over his own reactions in order to watch her more closely the next time he helped her to orgasm.

He carefully pulled his hand from between her thighs and studied the sticky substance that covered several of his fingers. Curious, he lifted his hand to his face and took a deep breath. The scent was musky yet clean with just a touch of something that reminded him flowers. Just like his scientific fathers, he was not satisfied with just knowing what she smelled and felt like. Vision lifted his fingers to his lips and licked the substance from them. It tasted different from her skin, and her mouth. The flavor was stronger, more defined. He wasn't sure what to call it but decided that he liked it, because it was _her_ flavor.

"Vision." Wanda whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Tasting you." He replied shifting so that he was laying beside her.

"Oh God…" The redhead groaned covering her face with her hands.

"I am quite satisfied." Vision said wrapping his arms around her still cooling body. "I managed to pleasure you sexually."

A breathy chuckle left Wanda's trembling lips. "You absolutely did." She agreed. "I've never felt _anything_ like that before."

"I am happy that I was able to please you so thoroughly." He murmured pressing his lips to her temple.

Wanda sighed and curled up against his chest tucking her legs between his. "I want to please you too." She said.

Vision kissed her cheek. "You did. Sharing your mind as you reached your climax was the most pleasurable experience I have ever had."

"But-"

"Hush my love." He murmured pressing a finger to her lips. "You mentioned not wanting to rush things between us. This was enough for me. I needed to know that I could pleasure you sexually. I am more than content with this outcome." Vision kissed her chastely on the mouth. "It is enough Wanda."

Wanda scowled at him for a moment before she sighed and rolled her eyes. "You really are stubborn. You _must_ be a son of Stark." She grumbled before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him as close as she could. "I love you. Thank you so much Vision."

Vision smiled and pressed butterfly kisses to her temples, cheeks, eyelids and nose. "You deserved all of it and more." He told her softly before pressing his mouth to hers in a lingering kiss. "Happy Birthday my love."

She beamed at him, her hand lifting to stroke his face. He could sense love, contentment, and happiness radiating from her, the grief that had been lingering the entire night barely a noticeable blip in her aura. Vision was pleased, her happiness was all he wanted.

When she yawned, he adjusted his position, laying beside her and pulled her into his arms. Her head rested on his bare chest over his heart, one arm draped over his waist, the other tucked up near her head. She looked so vulnerable, yet desirable wearing nothing but her panties. He thought about reminding her to dress but she drifted asleep so quickly, he didn't dare wake her. Vision knew she would probably be very uncomfortable if she awoke so unclothed beside him.

Carefully, he phased out from under her and gathered her clothes strewn about on the floor. He folded them neatly and stacked them with the clothes she'd arrived in. He went to a set of drawers and pulled out a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of black shorts he'd bought for her. Based on their past experiences and how he anticipated their relationship would progress, he felt that having a set of sleeping clothes and under things for her on hand whenever they met like this would be convenient and helpful.

He walked back to his sleeping beauty and carefully slipped her limp body into the sleeping clothes. Once she was properly dressed, he crept back into bed with her and pulled her into his arms. His fingers trailed through her hair noting the slight difference he could feel now that that strands were dyed.

It still made his heart ache to see how much she'd had to give up of herself since The Accords. Her hair, the color of her nail polish, her prefered makeup, her clothing style; Vision had noticed that even her voice was changing. Her Sokovian accent was diminishing, taking on a more American sound each time that he saw her, the three months of seperation had made it even more pronounced than normal to his ears.

The changes she was making were necessary, Vision knew that. He didn't love her any less for it and was actually quite proud of her adaptability and progress in her training. Vision simply wished that she was in a less desperate situation, that her changes were more natural instead of born out of a desperate attempt to blend in so she wouldn't be caught. How he wished that she could just be herself out in the open.

As she slept, he allowed himself to indulge in a fantasy he found himself visiting more and more often. The pair of them living in a small town somewhere remote where no one knew anything of The Accords or much of The Avengers. They lived in a small house with a grassy yard and a bed of upturned earth where Wanda grew the herbs she was so fond of. He supported them financially using his alias and his vast knowledge of technology as a freelance coder, programmer, and website designer from their home while Wanda was free to pursue her hobby of jewelry making; selling her completed pieces downtown during the weekly Farmer's Market.

There was no pressure, no conflict. Just the pair of them, together in love. Spending hours talking, working, and living side by side. He would be the first thing she saw when she awoke in the morning and the last thing she saw when she fell asleep at night. Her smile would be bright, her eyes warm, and her brilliant, scarlet aura would be hot with passion and sparking with joy every day finally free from worry and fear.

It was his greatest wish, his one desperate, unspoken plea to the Universe; that he could just _be_ with Wanda. Happy and in love without fear or entanglements from those who wanted to harm or control them.

 **Time**. Time to just be themselves without looking over their shoulders or checking the clock to see when they would have to separate again. He knew it was nearly impossible but he still dreamed and still hoped for such a future.

 **Author's Note: So the time has come... I have increased the rating from T to M which means more limes and lemons are in the works. Also, some of the content material is going to get a little grittier and darker so be aware. Not to worry though, I will ensure there's enough sugary fluff and steamy citrus to take the edge off. Thanks for all of the support!**


	7. Chapter 7

They spent the next day touring the city together and it had been wonderful. They had taken a boat ride along the Chicago River and he'd helped Wanda tie her hair back into a half ponytail when the wind and spray of the water in her hair had all but driven her crazy. They had ridden a double decker bus on the top floor and observed the city from a vantage point neither had before. They hopped off the bus and wandered through The Art Institute of Chicago, as well as The Museum of Science and Industry. They walked hand in hand talking with one another about the exhibits as well as their friends.

Wanda giggled when he yelped and jumped after kissing her deeply only seconds after she'd eaten ice cream. The sensation had shocked him and she'd found it incredibly amusing. They fed birds in a park near the river and then visited a few shops.

Wanda bought him a snow globe with the Chicago skyline inside despite his protests telling him it was a belated birthday gift. Unable to argue with her further, he accepted her gift already picking out a place in his room back at Stark tower to keep the treasure. He didn't dare leave such a thing in his quarters at The Avenger's compound. There were too many government eyes and ears around.

They were on their way to a restaurant for dinner when Wanda's phone rang. She furrowed her brow and pulled the device from her pocket her eyes widening as she looked at the screen.

"I have to take this." She said to Vision apologetically before stepping away from the main sidewalk and ducked against a wall and lifting the device to her ear. "Steve? What is it?"

Vision stepped close to her blocking her from view as best he could with his body, looking down at her with curiosity and worry. Wanda's eyes widened and she lifted a hand to her hair.

"I see. When?" She paused and her eyes lowered her free hand lifting to lay on Vision's chest. "So soon?" She whispered her hand fisting in his shirt as she leaned towards him her forehead gently bumping into his shoulder. "I understand. Three hours in front of the Biograph Theatre. I'll be there." She sighed. "Yeah, you stay safe too. Bye."

"You have to go." Vision said softly laying his hand on her shoulder.

Wanda nodded wrapping her arms around his waist. "There's a rumor that 'Falcon' was spotted in Chicago that just popped up today. It's stupid since we get those all the time because he has a cousin that lives here, as well as the large African American population in this city, but he _is_ here right now so the safest option is to pull both of us out now just to be safe."

"I understand." Vision said pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "You'll eat dinner quickly and then I'll take you to where you're staying and help you pack."

"I hate this." Wanda grumbled squeezing him tighter. "It's been so long… I want more time with you."

Vision wrapped his arms around her and leaned down until his mouth was by her ear. "Your safety is paramount, always."

"Vis…" She whined.

"We will meet again." He assured her. "Let us get you ready to go."

Wanda sighed and slipped her hand into his. "Alright Vision."

After a quick dinner at a local sandwich shop, they arrived at an old brick building in one of the rougher parts of Chicago and Vision frowned at the obvious thugs hanging out on the nearby street corner eyeing his well appointed outfit consisting of a blue sweater, a white collared shirt, and slate grey slacks with obvious dislike.

" _Why are you staying here?_ " He demanded Wanda telepathically. " _This place is crawling with criminal activity._ "

Wanda chuckled and took the stairs three floors up opening one of the old, faded doors with the flick of a key.

"I'm on the run." She said locking the door behind him before entering her tiny studio apartment. "I can't live in a nice apartment building with high tech security. The cameras will get a good shot of my face and you'll be on my doorstep in minutes with a set of handcuffs instead of a thermos full of tea."

Wanda pulled out a small black suitcase and began carefully putting things inside. Vision walked around the tiny space frowning at the lack of comforts available to her as he put several pieces of jewelry including the earrings he'd given to her, into a small ceramic jewelry box that appeared to be hand painted in hues of navy and scarlet with little highlights of yellow.

"Vision. Stop brooding." Wanda said sternly from the partially open bathroom. She stepped out with a toiletry bag packed and dressed in a dark purple hoodie and jeans, knee high brown boots on her feet. "I'm used to living this way. This apartment is bigger than the one Pietro and I shared for years in Sokovia." She said folding up the red dress, and cardigan Vision had given her and laying it in the suitcase.

"That doesn't make it right." He protested handing her the ceramic box that she wrapped several times in a scarf before tucking it away in the bag he'd given her in Wakanda. "You should be home. Your bedroom alone is larger than this entire space combined."

She smiled and pressed her lips to his cheek. "It's alright." She assured him cleaning out the tiny closet. "This isn't the worst place I've stayed in, not even close."

Vision's brow furrowed at the sudden hollowness of her tone and gently probed her thoughts. An image of her cell at The Raft suddenly appeared in his mind's eye and he gently put down the book in his hand on the bed and reached for her, pulling her against his body.

"Never again." He said softly but firmly. "You will _never_ be imprisoned like that ever again." He kissed her temple and then her forehead. "I _**will**_ protect you.

"I know. Even in this moment right now, you're protecting me." Wanda said wrapping her arms around him. "I know that I am safest when I am in your arms."

Vision felt his heart swell with her words. Even after beginning their romantic relationship he'd always sensed that she was a little nervous in his presence. That part of her was afraid that he would betray her again. Now after nearly a year since the fall out, she trusted him completely, he had earned that precious gift back.

He lifted his hands to her face and cupped it, tipping her head gently upwards in order to kiss her. How he loved her. His tongue danced with hers for a time until she gently pulled away cupping his face with her slender hands.

"I wish we had more time." She said softly pressing her forehead to his.

"So do I." He replied pressing a kiss to her forehead before reaching for the book he'd put down and putting it inside the brown messenger bag.

WxVxWxV

Their cab stopped outside the old style theatre and Wanda took a deep and then sighed long and low.

"Here we are." She muttered. "I guess I'll see you later." She said turning towards him as she adjusted the bag across her body. The cabbie hopped out to grab her suitcase from the trunk.

Overcome by the knowledge that their next meeting might very well be months away, Vision leaned towards her and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. She squeaked quietly in surprise but he only deepened the kiss bringing his hands up to hold her face more firmly against him. His fingers slid back into her hair as he pressed himself closer to her forcing her back against the seat.

"Wanda." He whispered against her mouth, his hands clutching desperately at her waist as he pressed closer to her, nearly laying her back completely on the seat.

"Vis." She whimpered wrapping her arms around him clutching desperately at his neck and shoulders.

"Excuse me. Your bag is waiting." The cabbie said nervously shifting outside the car.

Wanda moved her hands to his face kissing him a few more times before gently pulling away.

"I have to go." She whispered stroking his cheek bones gently.

"I know." Vision replied pressing lips to her forehead. "Please let me know when you're safe. I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone in a place like this." He admitted glancing around.

Wanda chuckled and smirked. "Sweetheart, I literally put you through multiple floors. A couple of street thugs are no match for me."

" _And you, my love, were literally shot out of the sky by an untrained simpleton just a few months ago. I believe I have earned the right to worry about your safety."_ He growled in her mind kissing her hard one last time before he sighed and leaned away stroking her hair and then her face. Wanda offered him a sad smile and returned the gesture before stepping out of the cab.

"Contact me if you need anything at all." Vision called out as she reached for the door.

"I will." She replied gifting him with one last warm smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." He quickly returned.

Wanda closed the door and turned away taking her bags with her.

"Silversmith Hotel?" The cabbie said as the car moved away.

"Yes." Vision replied.

"Long distance girlfriend?" The cabbie asked after a few moments of driving.

"Pardon?" Vision replied turning his attention to the man.

"Well you sound British and she sounds like she's from here. Is seems like a long distance relationship to me." The man said with a shrug. "Or is it secret? Like her parents don't approve of her dating an older man and so you're sneaking around." He said smirking at him through the rear view mirror.

Vision couldn't help but mirror the man's expression as he thought about the driver's assessment of his and Wanda's relationship.

"I suppose you could say it's a bit of both." Vision admitted.

"Ouch. That sounds rough buddy." The cabbie said with a sympathetic shake of his head. "She worth it? There are plenty of fish in sea."

"She is completely worth it." Vision replied thinking of his lover. "I will always choose her no matter the hardships we might face."

The cabbie whistled long and low. "That sounds like true love right there. You lost her once didn't you?"

Vision was surprised at the man's perceptiveness and nodded. "Yes I did. She was hurt terribly because of it. I will never let her go again."

The man nodded as he parked in front of the hotel. "You're a good man Mr. Shade. I wish you and your lovely lady the best."

"Thank you." Vision said paying the cab fare and adding a generous tip.

Humans never ceased to amaze him.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the** **disgustingly** **small chapter. I just didn't quite fit anywhere without making the other chapters around it stupidly long. As a consolation, I will be posting a second chapter today so you aren't left feeling so dissatisfied. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Wanda cursed her terrible luck as she sprinted down the narrow London street, the click of her heels quickly covered by the pounding of three sets of men's shoes behind her.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number she never imagined she would call in this situation tapping a button to link it to her earpiece she normally used with her teammates and hissed as her heel broke off in a large crack in the cement.

"Damn it all!" She hissed ripping her foot free and pulling the second one off as well.

She turned and glared at the three men chasing her and threw the stiletto as hard as she could using just a thread of her power to improve the aim and struck one in the eye with the sharp heel.

He cried out and fell to his knees cursing but his two companions didn't pause to help him as she anticipated. She supposed there really was no honor among thieves after all.

Wanda turned back and started sprinting again gritting her teeth as the flesh of her now bare feet tore on the jagged broken glass that littered the ground.

"Hello?" A familiar smooth voice said into hear earpiece.

"Hey, darling," Wanda replied spotting the bottom of a fire escape and a few stacked boxes of trash stacked on top of one another. "How close are you?"

"One station. What's wrong, love?" Vision replied.

"I'm just letting you know that I'm going to be a little late." She replied using just a touch of her power to increase the height of her jumps as she leapt from the ground to the boxes and up to the fire escape grunting a little as she pulled herself up onto the metal stairs.

"Late? Why?" Vision replied.

"I may have stumbled upon a group of low-life's who didn't appreciate it when I ruined their plans and have decided to take it personally." Wanda replied running up the stairs.

"You can't run forever!" A voice called out behind her as the thug wrestled his way onto the fire escape.

"Damn! I didn't think he'd be able to follow me so easily." She grumbled increasing her speed.

"I'm coming now." Vision said firmly.

"I can handle this." Wanda protested using a slight pulse of her power to shove a ladder step down making her pursuer stumble.

"I wasn't asking for your permission, I was telling you my decision." Vision shot back his calm voice sharpening just a little with his stress.

"I'll be fine. Don't make a scene." Wanda replied arriving on the rooftop and ducked as a bullet whizzed past her tucking and rolling behind the brick chimney. "Shit!" She hissed glancing around. The other one must have gotten to the roof from the elevators or something. "I thought guns were illegal here." She grumbled.

"I heard gunfire. I'm on my way." Vision said.

"Wait! Vis!" The connection cut off and she sighed rolling her shoulders as the pair of men looking for her stalked slowly forward.

"Come on out. There's nowhere for you to run." One called as he moved across the roof slowly towards her.

"You ruined our fun with the other girl but we're forgiving chaps. We'll be gentle if you come quietly. We'll even let you go if you promise not to tell." The second one with a gun crooned.

Wanda nearly snorted and rolled her eyes. She could hear their thoughts loud and clear. They had no intention of being gentle and every intention of killing her. Quickly she decided the man nearest to her posed the biggest immediate threat and shifted her position against her little makeshift shield. She didn't want to use her powers in an obvious way and risk blowing her cover so she was going to have to put all of the hand to hand stuff that Natasha, Clint, and Steve had been drilling into her to good use.

She used just a tendril of her power to lift and then throw a piece of metal across the roof and watched intently as the pair of men whirled towards the noise. With the man closest to her suitably distracted, she leapt to her feet and then to the box and jumped at him. She landed on his back wrapping her legs securely around his waist, being sure to pin his hands and then struck him as hard as she could in the neck, using the blow to the pressure point and a subtle burst of her power to knock the thug out.

He fell to the ground and Wanda hit it with him, hissing as she scraped her leg on the roof. She quickly scrambled out from under the downed man and turned towards the second man whose gun was now aimed at her.

"You've got a lot of spirit. I like that. I'd hate to have to kill you. Come with me." He said moving closer.

Wanda glanced around trying to find a way to resolve the situation she was in without using her powers and could find none. Not with the bottoms of her feet all but shredded and pulsing with pain to the beat of her pounding heart. She knew he'd kill her if she followed him. Maybe she could go back the way she came and coax him to follow her? One little pulse of power on a stair could trip him up and make him lose the gun. She could probably take him without the deadly weapon.

Mind made up, she turned towards the fire escape and immediately sensed his killing intent. She glanced back just as his hand flexed to pull the trigger and was about to lift her hands and create a shield to deflect the deadly projectile when a figure in blue and gold suddenly appeared and the tell tale sound of a bullet ricochet reached her ears.

An arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back from the edge and Wanda immediately relaxed as electric blue eyes met hers.

"Are you alright?"

"I am." She replied.

"Shit! It's The Vision!" The thug exclaimed before taking aim again ready to empty his clip into the Android.

Wanda shared the criminal's plan with Vision and he immediately turned and crouched protectively in front of her as the man shot, using his vibranium body to shield her from the deadly onslaught. When the clip was empty, Vision shot forward and grabbed the man by the wrist and squeezed until he dropped the gun. When it hit the ground, Vision lifted his foot and very deliberately pressed down on the weapon until it broke under his immense strength.

"Is this the last of them?" Vision said glancing back at Wanda.

She shook her head unwilling to stand now that the adrenaline was starting to wear off and her feet we starting to hurt so much she wanted to cry. "There were three. One I got with my shoe before this. I don't know what happened to him."

Vision nodded and restrained the man with a pair of handcuffs he had tucked into his suit and then dragged him back to the unconscious man whom he also handcuffed before securing them both to a pole on the roof. He returned to her side and grabbed her bare foot without a word his brow furrowing as he inspected the damage. Wanda shifted a little uncomfortably when he gently laid one foot down and then reached for the other. After a few seconds he laid them down and sighed.

"We need to get you to a doctor and them into police custody." Vision said in a serious tone.

"I'll be fine." She retorted. "Leave them here for now." She said motioning to the tied up criminals. "There's one more out there too. I need to get back to the young woman they were assaulting." She reached out to his mind. " _My power keeping her asleep won't last much longer. I need to be there when she comes to. There's a chance the guy I took out went back for her._ "

Vision exhaled long, loud and slow pinching the bridge of his nose. His frustration, concern, and conflict was almost visible, rolling off him in waves.

" _Take me to where I left the girl and then deal with these two. Then you can take me wherever you want so I can wait while you hunt down the third one."_ She said showing him what the man who had taken her heel to the face looked like.

He looked at her his face full of indecision and she touched his hand.

" _Hero's first, my love._ " She whispered gently in his mind. " _We have duties to fulfill._ "

Vision nodded and quickly scooped her into his arms flying her across the sky to a narrow alleyway based on the directions she fed him telepathically.

Vision set her down carefully and Wanda winced as she stumbled forward and pulled several dirty blankets away revealing the form of a teenage girl who was sleeping with several bruises marking her pretty face.

"Go Vis. I hit the last guy in the eye with the heel of my shoe. Chances are he hasn't gotten far. I'll stay here and protect her until you're on your way with the authorities." She told him.

Vision studied her for a moment and then glanced around the narrow ally. Then he suddenly leaned down and kissed her; a hard, almost angry kiss.

"Don't do anything reckless." He said firmly. " _Keep this link open until my hands are on you again._ "

Wanda couldn't suppress the shiver that moved through her at the words. Of course he didn't mean them in that way, but her hormone heavy brain didn't give a damn and a bolt of lust throbbed at her core as the memory of their last intimate moments together surged forward.

Vision saw her memory and smirked a little before he flew off into the sky clearly in an even bigger hurry to take care of the criminals she'd been dealing with all night.

Wanda leaned back against the wall next to the dark skinned teenage girl she'd saved from the three thugs and closed her eyes. Her feet hurt terribly and though she'd been experimenting with using her power to heal and repair instead of just destroy and maim, she didn't trust herself enough to repair her foot and remove the glass simultaneously. At the very least she'd need to get the wounds thoroughly cleansed before she could heal them, a process she was **not** looking forward to.

The sound of uneven footsteps and the breathing change of the girl next to her forced her eyes open and she first looked down at the teen.

The girl was looking up at her with wide grey eyes and Wanda smiled at her gently.

"It's ok. I called for help, they should be here soon." She assured the girl.

"Bitches. Both of you." Came a low voice dripping with venom and laced with pain.

Wanda stiffened and turned to see the man she'd hit with her shoe earlier who was staggering towards them. A makeshift patch made of a ripped piece of his shirt was fashioned over the eye she'd hit. The man looked wild and dangerous his once neatly parted blonde hair askew his clothes disheveled and dirty.

Wanda immediately sensed his rage. He hated the girl next to her. A quick scan of his mind revealed that she had rejected his sexual advance by saying she was gay and simply not interested in men. He had taken it personally and arranged the ambush to prove her wrong by forcing himself and his friends on her.

Wanda's disgust reared its head and she slowly stood to her feet, the pain once again canceled out by the adrenaline in her blood. A small trembling hand clutched at the hem of her brown leather jacket.

"Don't go." The girl begged her voice cracking.

"I'm not going anywhere." Wanda replied her hands flexing as the man reached into his jacket and pulled out a knife. "I'm going to protect you."

"You can't protect anyone." The man snarled walking slowly forward aiming the blade at her. "You're nothing but a self righteous, stuck up, bitch like her."

Wanda smirked. "You don't know a thing about me. I suggest you leave before my backup arrives."

"You're bluffing." The man said inching forward as Wanda shifted to put herself between him and the girl. "Where was your back up when you stabbed me with your fucking shoe!?"

"On a train." Wanda replied easily.

"Lying fuck." He snarled. "You're damn pretty though. Maybe I'll let you live a little just a little longer." He said studying her closely.

Wanda nearly rolled her eyes before glaring at the man. "I won't tell you again." She snarled. "Leave!"

"Hauty bitch! I'll show you your place!" He growled before he launched himself at her.

The girl behind her screamed and ducked her head nearly pulling Wanda off balance as she tugged on her jacket. Wanda shrugged out of the garment leaving it for the girl to cling to and lifted her hands, red sparks flying between her fingers.

With her feet shredded the way they were, hand to hand combat was out for the moment. She had to use her powers to protect the girl she'd saved again.

Wanda wrapped her power around the hand wielding the knife and flung him back. He hit the wall with a thump and the knife fell from his fingers to the ground. Wanda summoned it to her own hand with her powers and held it confidently in front of her as the garbage human being staggered to his feet.

"What the hell kind of witch are you?" The man demanded as fear laced through the rage radiating from him.

Wanda couldn't help the smirk that touched her lips. "The Scarlet Witch." She replied allowing more of her power to lift to the surface increasing the glow around her hands and in her eyes. "Are you sure you want to tangle with the likes of me?" She asked feeling a familiar, intoxicating sense of satisfaction and glee when even more fear poured from him.

A strong desire to take this disgusting man's fears and twist them in his mind surged within her. It would be so easy to make him scream and writhe in agony. It would be a fitting punishment for this worm of a man who had organized and nearly carried out the assault of an innocent girl over his stupid pride. No one would know it was her who had broken his mind; it wasn't like he'd be able to talk at all when she was finished with him...

" _My love,_ " Vision's voice echoed in her head. " _You are better than that._ _Let the law deal with him. Protect the girl._ _I am nearly there. Wait for me, Wanda._ "

His smooth voice and pure mental energy washed over her, chasing away the impulse that had been bred and nurtured in Hydra's labs. Vision was right, she was stronger than the men that made her, she was _not_ a mindless weapon of destruction. She was a protector, a hero, an **Avenger**.

Having found her center again, she let the glow recede a little and shifted a little to be more in front of the trembling girl behind her.

"Stay away from me." The man snarled. "You murdering monster."

Wanda flexed her power as he flung a bottle of vicious acid at her face. A scarlet shield formed between them scattering the deadly liquid and she hissed when it ran over the ground and touched her bare, raw feet. Acting quickly, she created a barrier on the ground to keep it from touching the cowering girl behind her.

"You really are The Scarlet Witch." he breathed reaching for his cell phone.

Wanda blanched. If he took a picture or video, she was as good as caught. She'd have to run, likely back to Wakanda, change her appearance even more drastically and would probably never be able to see Vision again. She didn't want that, but what could she do? She gritted her teeth but refused to move. Protecting people was her job and she would do it proudly no matter the cost.

" _That's my love._ " Vision all but purred in her mind. " _Do not fear. I will protect you._ "

Wanda knew it was true. She could feel it in her soul that he would do anything to keep her safe. He dropped from the sky in front of her and she nearly collapsed in relief.

"Vis." She breathed.

"The Vision?" The man said his body trembling. "How? Why?"

"You are under arrest for battery and attempted assault against these women." Vision said in his no nonsense tone as he quickly handcuffed the man. "Your collaborators are already in police custody waiting for your arrival." He turned to Wanda and then glanced at the girl cowering behind her. "I will return shortly." He promised before hauling the stunned man with him.

Wanda nodded and stood awkwardly in front of the girl afraid to take a step further into the acid.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." She said softly glancing back at the girl. "I just couldn't stand by and let them hurt you."

The girl didn't answer and Wanda's heart sank a little. Vision returned and tugged the knife from her hand and destroyed it with a tiny blast from The Mind Stone. He unclasped his cape from his shoulders and wrapped it around her before sweeping her up into his arms bridal style. Wanda buried her head against his chest and clutched at his uniform breathing in his slightly metallic scent. The pain radiating from her torn, burned feet was becoming more difficult to handle by the minute now that the distraction of fighting to protect and preserve life was gone.

"Vis!" She whimpered between clenched teeth as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I know." He replied gently nuzzling her hair in a comforting, affectionate way. "Wait just a little longer." He turned to the young woman. "Can you walk?"

The young woman nodded and stood up clutching Wanda's jacket as she followed the pair of super beings out of the alleyway.

"There." Vision said motioning to a police cruiser parked nearby with it's lights flashing. "Those officers will assist you with filing a police report and give you any medical treatment you might need. I will-"

His instruction died off when Wanda gasped and cried out softly pressing her face to Vision's chest to muffle the sound. She knew what he was saying was important, but the white hot forks of agony searing her feet were becoming more than she could handle. The acid was still eating through the tissue where it lingered on her skin.

"I'll return to check on you after I get her proper medical care." He said shortly before shooting into the air.

" _Wanda?"_ He called out to her telepathically.

" _It hurts!_ " She screamed out in their connected minds. " _Acid hit my feet._ " She clutched harder at Vision's uniform as she tried to maintain some semblance of composure but the pain was too intense and the stinging sensation too similar to the electrical shocks she'd been subjected to before. The duel assault on both her body and her mind was overwhelming. " _Oh God..._ " She whimpered hanging on by what felt like a thread. " _Help me Vis!_ " Her hands were aching and cramping with the force she was using to hold his shirt.

" _I will._ " He promised her taking her to a tall building.

He laid her down gently on a concrete bench next to a rooftop garden and then phased through the roof. Minutes later he appeared in his human disguise and scoped her into his arms, rushing her through a set of glass doors and down a short set of stairs.

He opened the slightly ajar door of one of the rooms with his back and carried her swiftly into the bathroom and laid her completely clothed in the bathtub that was filling with warm water pulling his cape from her body as she shifted in the tub.

"Stay awake." He told her firmly before rushing out again presumably to shut and lock the door he'd left open in his haste to get her inside.

Wanda shivered and cried out as the warm water lapped at her feet her fingers gripping the sides of the tub as she tried to deal with her pain. Tears slid down her cheeks and her breath came out in rough quick pants.

"Wanda!" Vision called out phasing through the wall into the room and sinking to his knees beside her his hands reaching for her face. "Tell me how I can help you." He begged his bright eyes flickering with concern as he focused on her.

"My feet." Wanda whimpered. "Get the glass out and the acid off, then I can take care of the rest."

Vision nodded and pressed a kiss to her clammy brow before phasing through another wall and returned with a large first aid kit in his hands.

He knelt beside her again, pulled out a pair of tweezers and gently picked up one of her feet.

"Are you ready?"

"Just do it before I pass out." Wanda said looking away.

She gasped and clutched at the edge of the tub as he worked, eventually shoving the fabric of her shirt into her mouth and clenching it between her teeth as he pulled each shard out with care. Her eyes clenched shut, stars drifting in and out of her vision as her mind tried to slip into oblivion. Gentle electric light touched her mind giving her something to focus on keeping her conscious.

"Almost there my love." Vision murmured softly stroking a patch of uninjured skin along the side of her foot with his thumb. "Stay with me."

" _I'm with you. Always._ " She projected unable to answer audibly without screaming.

When he finished both feet, the once clear water dyed red with her blood, Wanda reached for him with both arms like a child. Vision's head cocked to the side slightly as he studied her and she nearly laughed at his obvious confusion to her unspoken request.

"Pick me up?" She asked softly her body shaking as she fought off the shock that wanted to set in. "I need to sit on the counter for this next part I think."

He complied at once and gently lifted her up and set her down on the counter. Wanda offered him a weak smile and shakily reached out to touch his face.

"Hello darling. It's so good to see you again. Sorry about all of this. I love you." She said softly a smirk touching her lips. "I meant to say that when we first met but you know…"

His blue eyes widened before he reached out and took her hands in his lifting them to his mouth to kiss them gently.

"Hello my love. It's wonderful to see you too. I love you very much." He said offering her a small smile before turning his attention back to her feet. "I really think you need to see a doctor." He said pressing a towel to the raw soles to slow the bleeding. "Several of these wounds require stitches."

Wanda shook her head. "Will you make sure I don't fall over?" She asked.

Vision nodded and she gently lifted her foot into her lap and looked at the damage. Between the glass, cement, fire escape, gravel and acid, it was a mess. It would be a stretch but she was fairly sure she'd be able to heal herself up.

Wanda took a deep breath and concentrated through her pain and fatigue using her power to heal and repair, the inverse of her usual application of her powers. After a few moments, she swayed a little and Vision's hands quickly lifted to steady her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Wanda nodded. "Just tired. I'll hurry and heal the second one so you can go back to the police station."

Vision frowned at her but nodded and helped her lift her second foot. Her second healing wasn't quite as good as the first but it was enough. All of the major wounds were closed and the rest would easily heal without assistance in time.

Vision wrapped her feet lightly with bandages before stripping her out of her wet clothes. He then carefully helped her into the fresh underwear and white shirt and black shorts he always seemed to have with him for her. Very gently, he carried her to the bed and laid her in it before setting the remote for the television on the nearby bedside table.

"Rest." He said handing her a pair of pills and a glass of water. "I'll return shortly."

"Alright. Sorry about all of this." She said with a sigh handing the glass back. "I love you Vision."

"Shh, don't apologize." He said stroking a hand over her hair. "You saved an innocent young woman from a terrible fate, that is something to be proud of." He kissed her gently. "I love you."

Wanda smiled and caressed his hand gently before he walked away and she allowed herself to finally rest.

WxVxWxV

Vision landed lightly in front of the police station where he'd taken the first two criminals and alerted the authorities to the last one and the girl that Wanda had saved.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was programmed to protect life, protect the humans around him, but a darker part of him, one that became more and more evident the more he learned of humans, questioned if the lives of the men who had left Wanda in such a state were worth preserving.

Vision knew the men's thoughts and intentions from the link he shared with Wanda and it made him sick. He didn't know if it was because he was synthetic or because of his deep love for Wanda, but the idea of hurting her or any woman in that way made him absolutely disgusted and livid.

A wave of love washed over him in a bright red wave and he felt a majority of the tension in him ease away. Wanda was safe, mostly healed and resting comfortably; there was no reason for him to be so upset.

" _Thank you darling._ " He whispered to her across their link.

" _You're welcome love._ " She returned, her voice a little sleepy sounding even in his mind.

It was clear that the pain medication he'd given her was begging to take effect, increasing her desire to sleep. Vision sent a comforting wave of calm towards her and felt when her mind drifted into sleep as he walked into the police station.

"The Vision." The man at the front desk said jumping to his feet. "The men you brought us are in the process of writing out statements." He explained leading the caped hero back towards the offices and holding cells.

"How is the girl?" Vision asked.

"A little banged up but otherwise good. She asked to see you if you came back." The officer informed him.

"That's fine. I can see her now if she's ready." Vision replied. "I have other duties to attend to and don't have a lot of time unfortunately."

"Totally understandable." The officer said leading Vision to an interview room where he knocked on the door lightly. "Sara? May we come in? The Vision is here to see you."

"Come in." A voice called out.

The officer pushed the door open and revealed a blue haired young woman with grey eyes dressed in a plain tee shirt and sweatpants.

"Hello Sara," Vision said gently walking into the room. "You wanted to speak with me?"

The girl nodded and then glanced at the police officer.

"Can we talk, just the two of us?" She asked softly.

Vision glanced back at the officer who shrugged and then nodded. "That should be fine as long as the camera is on. Sorry, it's a law here."

Vision nodded already tapping into the camera system and preparing to disable to audio component.

"Alright, I'll leave you two to your chat." He said closing the door as he left.

The girl studied Vision as he sat down in the seat across from her. "What is it you'd like to speak to me about?"

Sara glanced around and then clasped her hands together and leaned forward a little her voice a whisper.

"The girl who saved me, is she ok?" She asked.

Vision nodded. "Yes."

The girl glanced around again and whispered even softer. "Is she really The Scarlet Witch."

"Yes. I disabled the audio feed so there's no need to whisper." He said.

Sara breathed a sigh of relief and then studied him. "She saved me from those pigs. Don't take her in."

Vision was a little surprised by the fierceness of her tone but it was a pleasant feeling. This girl was one of those that saw Wanda as he did. A powerful, compassionate warrior.

"Do not worry. I will not turn her in." He assured her.

"Oh good." The girl breathed. "Is she really alright? She took a couple of hard hits from those guys before I passed out and I noticed that her feet looked seriously messed up when you picked her up."

Vision nodded. "I administered first aid to her myself. She is sore but recovering in a safe place."

The girl nodded and then studied him. "Are you two…" Vision cocked his brow and tilted his head a little to the side as the girl flailed her hands for a few moments. "Together?"

Vision blinked in surprise and didn't say anything looking away instead. Yes this girl wanted to protect Wanda but knowing that he was her lover could pose a threat to her later on.

"I thought so. Darn, I was hoping she swung my way. All well." Sara said with a shrug. "Will you tell her how thankful I am to her? Also that she doesn't need to worry about me blabbing her secret."

Vision nodded. "I will. I sincerely appreciate it."

Sara nodded. "Even if that pretty boy claims Scarlet Witch attacked him, I'll keep my mouth shut. It'll just make him look like an idiot anyway. No one's heard about Scarlet Witch in months and her last sure sighting was in Estonia."

"You're very knowledgeable about her movements." Vision noted.

Sara blushed and brushed her sock clad toes against the tile. "I'm kinda a big fan of hers." She admitted. "She's beautiful, powerful, and strong. She's really kind and understanding too. I've always wanted to meet her."

Vision smiled at the young woman. "She'll be very happy to hear that."

The girl smiled and suddenly gasped her eyes widening. "Oh! I almost forgot. Here." She said handing him a brown leather jacket. "It's hers. There's a phone in the inside pocket. It's gone off a lot while I've been here."

Vision felt his heart drop and took the jacket slipping the electronic device from the inner pocket and frowned at the series of calls that had been missed. Steve, Natasha, Natasha, Steve, Steve, Steve. It wasn't good. They'd come looking for her soon.

He cleaned out the rest of her pockets finding nothing put a pair of maroon fingerless gloves and smiled at them for a moment before he stood and handed the jacket back to Sara.

"Mr The Vision?" She questioned.

"Keep it. I'm sure she'd want you to have it." He told her.

Sara's eyes lit up and she beamed at him as she clutched it to her chest. "Thank you so much!"

Vision nodded and smiled once more for her before he left the room waving to the officer outside the door and quickly strode out of the building. Wanda's phone went off in his hand and he glanced at the device.

Steve. The phone was flashing red indicating he'd marked the call as urgent. A sigh of resignation born out of the fact that if he wanted to keep Wanda safe, keeping the other rogue avengers out of harm's way was in his best interests, slipped past his lips. Having the legendary Captain America burst into a London police station to try to save The Scarlet Witch wouldn't bode well for anyone.

He tapped the screen and lifted it to his ear. "Hello?" He said cautiously.

"Who's this?" Steve demanded.

"Vision." Vision replied.

"What? Why do you have Wanda's phone? Why is her signal coming from a London Police Station?" The Captain demanded in quick succession.

"Wanda was involved in an altercation involving three armed men." He explained. "I intervened and took the men into custody but she was hurt during the exchange and she left her jacket and phone behind with the young woman she saved. I just retrieved it now."

"So Wanda isn't in police custody?" Steve asked his voice tinged with relief.

"Correct. I took her from the scene and ensured she was unseen." Vision said.

"Where is she now?" Steve demanded.

"Somewhere safe." Vision replied, reluctant to give away the exact location of the Hotel he'd reserved for himself and Wanda.

There was a long sigh on the other line and a pause before The Captain spoke again. "How long has this been going on?" He said quietly.

"Pardon?" Vision replied lifting into the air to fly out of earshot of any nosy onlookers and increase his speed to return to Wanda.

"How long have you been meeting with Wanda in secret?" Steve clarified. Vision tensed and Steve seemed to sense his reluctance. "I need to know Vision."

Vision sighed and lowered himself to the roof of the hotel. "Since my televised battle in Preston England." He replied quickly taking on his human disguise.

"That long?" Steve muttered and another sigh left him before he spoke again. "Do you love her?"

Vision's brows lifted as he left the rooftop and took the stairs that led to the room he rented. "Excuse me?" He opened the door with a touch of plastic and strode quickly to the bedroom.

"Do you love Wanda, Vision?" Steve asked again his voice making it clear that he would not let Vision get away with not answering.

Vision paused and looked down at the lovely young woman curled up in the bed. Her face was free of tension and serene making her look almost like a child. Her fiery hair was splayed out around her head, she looked so beautiful…

"I love her." Vision said softly reaching out to trail his fingers through her hair. "I love her more than anyone or anything. I'm _in_ love with her."

"Alright. If it's like that I guess there isn't anything I can say or do to stop you." Steve said his tone an odd mix of tenderness and exasperation.

"Captain Rogers?" Vision questioned.

"I always knew there was something special between you two. I wondered, especially when you came to Wakanda looking for her, if it would one day come to this." There was a slight pause. "It was you who sent me the coordinates to The Raft, wasn't it?"

"Yes. After seeing the way they were treating her, I could not stand by and allow it to continue." Vision said reaching out to gently trace one of the few scars that remained on her neck from the incident.

"You realize that by doing that, being with her, and protecting her, you're breaking the agreement you signed, right?" Steve said seriously.

"I am aware. I am doing what I can to get The Accords abolished or revised. Staying an Avenger is the best way to make the changes necessary for her and the rest of you to return home safely." He explained.

"You're a good man Vision." Steve said sincerity ringing in his voice. "Just be careful, for both of your sakes."

"I will." Vision said confidently. "I will do anything to keep her safe. That means protecting the rest of you as well."

Steve chuckled lightly. "Alright then. You said before she was hurt in the scuffle you helped her with. How is she now? Do you need any medical supplies? Nat is nearby if you need something."

Vision brushed against Wanda's mind and then merged with it sensing her body's condition through their connection. She seemed a bit sore but it was nothing the general painkillers he always carried in the first aid kit for her wouldn't be able to handle.

"No. She managed to heal the worst of her wounds rather well, though I imagine her feet will be tender for a little while." He replied.

"Her feet?"

"Yes. It appears she lost her shoes while attempting to run from her attackers. Her feet were badly injured by glass, metal, and gravel before one of her attackers splashed acid on them." He explained.

"That girl." Steve sighed. "I take it she's sleeping right now?"

"Yes. She was quite exhausted after everything that transpired this evening." Vision said.

"Makes sense. Alright. I'll let you go so you can help her when she wakes up. Tell her to call me as soon as she gets a chance." Steve said.

"Of course. I'll let her know." Vision said.

"Good. Take care of her Vision. Girls like Wanda don't come along very often."

"I will."

"Goodbye Vision."

"Goodbye Captain Rogers."

WxVxWxV

Wanda awoke slowly the throbbing sensation of pain in her feet forcing her to wakefulness. She shifted and inhaled deeply the scent of mint tea enticing her eyes open.

"Hello Wanda," Vision said smiling as he extended a steaming mug of tea to her. "Did you rest well?"

She smiled and sat up carefully taking the cup he offered and inhaled deeply her eyes drifting shut.

"I did." Wanda said before taking a sip of her tea. "Did you get everything taken care of that you needed to?"

"I did." Vision replied settling next to her on the bed. "The girl you saved, her name is Sara. She is very thankful to you for saving her." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple. "She's a big fan of yours."

Wanda felt heat rise to her cheeks even as she smiled. "I'm happy to hear that." She said. "I'm glad she's alright."

Vision nodded and then walked to the other room and returned shortly with a white paper bag and set it gently on her lap. She opened the container and smiled at the offering of classic fish and English chips inside. They were hotter than she expected them to be and she glanced at Vision,

"How are they so warm?" She asked.

"I've come to notice little nuances in your mental state over the past almost two years that we've known one another. Being able to predict when you will wake has become easy for me." He explained.

Wanda nodded and began to eat wincing every once in a while as the pain in her feet increased. To her surprise, Vision took her food away for a moment and pulled the sheets down to her toes before handing the food back. He sat near her feet and pulled them into his lap and gently unwrapped them one at a time.

"Eat." He prompted gently. "I'll tend to your feet while you do."

"You don't have to do that." Wanda said reaching for his hands.

Vision caught her hands in his and pressed his lips to her fingers.

"I want to. Please let me. I am unable to do much for you, but I can do this." He said his blue eyes flickering with emotion and sincerity.

Wanda sighed and nodded sensing how important it was to him that he take care of her. "Alright Vis."

She ate her dinner while he carefully tended her wounded feet and rewrapped them in clean dressings complete with a special pain relieving cream that she was hoping he'd give her before they parted again. When he was finished, he shifted further forward on the bed and gently began to run his palms and fingers up her calves and over her knees kneading her sore muscles with gentle strokes and firm presses.

Wanda set her food on the bedside table and suppressed a shudder as his fingers moved further upwards to her thighs. Heat leapt to life within her when his fingers slipped up her shorts and brushed over her hips. His impossibly blue eyes lifted to hers and she gasped at the heat sparking in his eyes and permeating his aura that had extended and crashed against hers. Wanda pressed her own aura back, her mind opening to his and the sparks exploded into a raging inferno. In a moment, Vision's long lean body was pressing into hers as he kissed her and forced her back against the pillows.

As they moved together, Wanda couldn't help but notice the contrast between them. His mind was so clean, pure and orderly as he set to his task of pleasing her; each caress was carefully planned in his mind and meticulously executed with his body.

She on the other hand was like a chaotic, violent, storm, desperately grasping and pulling at him; anything to be closer to her lover. She licked, kissed, bit, and tugged at him like an animal acting on instinct alone. They were order and chaos embodied. Maybe their love was strange and unnatural, but it was theirs and it was stronger and purer than anything she'd ever felt before.

" _Order and chaos are not opposites._ " Vision's voice whispered in her mind as he pulled her panties down her legs; when he'd taken off her shirt, bra and shorts she couldn't remember. " _They are two halves of a whole,_ " Wanda gasped and shuddered when Vision's clothing melted away and for the first time she felt the entirety of his naked form against her own. " _Greater together than either can ever be apart._ "

His words resonated within her soul, diminishing some of her feelings of inadequacy. The thoughts that she wasn't worthy of such a pure, beautiful person. The certainty and sincerity of what he'd said was woven through his being and rang clear in his words.

" _Vision._ " She sighed running her hands over his perfect body their lips meeting and tangling as she shivered, his cool skin making her entire body tingle. " _I love you so much._ "

" _I love you Wanda."_ Vision whispered. " _More than anyone or anything._ "

His fingers slid over her sides as his lips caressed her collar bones. His mouth covered one of her rose tipped breasts and she half sighed and half gasped at the incredible sensation of his rough tongue stroking the stiff peak.

Lust seared over them both increasing as it resonated between them and Wanda sighed arching her back and pressing her hips to his. He let out a sound that was half groan half whimper before he pressed back and Wanda's eyes flew open in shock. Something hard was pressing against her thigh.

Wanda wasn't blind or naive. She'd figured from the start that the reason Vision was so nervous about furthering their relationship physically was because of his lack of 'proper equipment'. She was there the day he was born and had taken in every detail of his body before he'd managed to clothe himself. His form was glorious. Lean, defined and strong but his groin had been smooth and unmarked like a dolls. However he was clearly not smooth there now.

" _Vision._ " She whispered. " _Do you-? Can you-?"_

She couldn't quite get the words out. For not the first time, she wished she could borrow of smidge of her lover's straight-forwardness.

Vision chuckled, the rich sound like liquid honey that warmed her soul. " _It seems we are not physically incompatible after all._ " He projected softly his mouth still busy with hers.

Wanda giggled a little nervously and then purposely slid her hand down his body along his hips and then slowly reached between them pausing just before her fingers reached her intended goal. Vision tore his mouth from hers with a gasp.

"May I?" She asked aloud now that her mouth was no longer busy.

"Yes. Please." Vision whispered against her breast.

Wanda nodded and closed the distance. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft and she felt him shudder and groan his hands gripping the pillows beside her head tightly.

"So good." He whispered. "I never imagined it would feel _this_ _ **good**_."

Wanda drew confidence from his words and stroked him experimentally. It felt similar to the rest of him, perhaps a touch cooler but such a small detail was unimportant. She slid her fingers along him memorizing the shape and feel. Vision let out soft cries and gasps against her skin and was soon thrusting his hips lightly into her hand, a little tendril of panic radiating from him.

Very carefully, Wanda eased deeper into his mind and found the source. His human, more base instincts; a gift from his human fathers; were overriding his programmed protocols and he was afraid of the impulses he was experiencing.

Wanda used her free hand to stroke the length of his jaw, drawing his eyes and face up to hers. With a tug, she brought their lips together while she sank deeper into him carefully learning the kind of touch, pressure, and rhythm he liked best.

Sensing him as he climbed towards the peak of pleasure was intoxicating and empowering. Vision was feeling sexual pleasure unlike anything he'd ever felt before, because of _her_.

The thread of fear flared as he neared the edge and Wanda gently soothed it, opening her mind and soul to his own.

" _Do not fear my love._ " She whispered. " _Let go and I will catch you._ "

The thread vanished and less than a moment later, he shattered; unbridled pleasure searing his nerves and soaking their joined minds. The sensation of his release was indescribable, and Wanda was positive she'd also cried out and experienced a small orgasm herself along with him. It was the most amazing thing she'd ever felt.

"Wanda." Vision whimpered lifting up on his elbows and peppering her face with kisses. "That was phenomenal, amazing, incredible." He kissed her soundly. "I never knew such pleasure existed!"

Wanda reached up to cup her lover's face smiling at the wonder, joy, and still smoldering sparks of lust she saw there. There was truly a no purer being in the Universe. No wonder he could wield Thor's hammer with such ease.

"I am so happy that I was able to please you." Wanda said stroking his cheek bones.

Vision's smile softened a little and he touched his forehead to hers before kissing her nose. "Of course you were able to. Now, I'd like to return the favor." He said stroking a hand down her side.

"There's no need. I umm… sort of climaxed with you." She admitted blushing as she looked away. Vision blinked a few times and studied her. "Will you just hold me, like this for now?" Wanda ventured softly. "Like you said before, what we did was enough for me. I just want to feel your skin against mine."

Vision smiled, the warm gentle smile that turned her heart into a pile of goo every time, and gently phased through her and adjusted her so that she was laying against him, her head resting on his chest, her legs cradled between his own. Wanda sighed and shifted against him nuzzling her nose against the hollow of his throat.

"That's it. This is my happy place." Wanda murmured softly to herself as she splayed her hand across his chest.

"Mine as well." Vision said giving her a gentle squeeze before his hands began to lazily trace patterns on the expanse of her back.

Wanda smiled and pressed a kiss to his throat sighing happily. Though she was a little

disappointed their time together hadn't gone according to plan, she wouldn't trade this moment with him for anything. Besides, she'd managed to plan for two nights with him to make up for the one they'd been denied in Chicago. They had time.

"Tell me about your days." Vision said softly wrapping a section of her hair around his finger.

Wanda smiled and complied talking about her training and secret missions. Their conversation eventually moved to the past and Wanda grinned as memories of happy experiences flowed between them.

"Sam's face when his mother showed up at the compound was priceless!" Wanda said with a grin as she lifted up on her elbows just a bit to meet Vision's eyes that were bright with happiness.

"I remember." He said tucking a section of hair behind her ear. "She was quite startled by my appearance."

Wanda giggled and nodded. "I could hardly breathe when she met Steve. She started fanning herself talking about how crazy it was that her childhood crush hadn't aged a day. It was so funny to see someone her age fangirling."

"It was lucky for everyone that you caught her when she nearly fainted from hyperventilating so hard." Vision remarked.

"Everything was fine until she realized nothing but red haze was holding her up… then she fainted for real." Wanda said with a sheepish shrug.

"It was a rather eventful day." Vision said his fingers slipping over the shell of her ear. "She watched me wash my hands because she thought my skin was painted red."

"I'm sure there were all sorts of stories she'd heard about is before she came to the compound. The fact that she came back to visit again shows how tough she is though." Wanda said sitting up, wrapping the sheet around her as she went. "How is she?"

Vision shifted behind her, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist. "She is very vocal in her disapproval of Secretary Ross as the UN. She keeps demanding to know where her son is and why such good people and heroes are being treated so deplorably when they've saved the world and countless lives. Her following is growing."

"I'm glad to hear she's alright. Sam's been really worried about her." Wanda said lacing her fingers between his.

Vision's lips pressed against the bare skin of her back and she shivered at the sensation. Gosh he was so darn good at turning her on and he had no idea, if the feelings of contentment and calm he was radiating were any indication. Her head tipped back and she was about to close her eyes when she noticed her phone sitting on the bedside table.

"Ah! I was wondering where that went." She said beckoning it to her with her powers.

"It was in your jacket pocket." Vision said softly his lips brushing the nape of her neck. "Sara returned it to me." He sighed and squeezed her hand. "You need to call Steve Rogers."

Wanda felt her heart stutter in her chest. "What?"

"He asked me to pass along that message." Vision explained. "Your phone was in your jacket pocket. I answered it when I went to retrieve it. I spoke to Steve Rogers and he wishes to speak with you."

Panic and cold fear slithered through Wanda's veins. Natasha had warned her that Steve would not approve of her relationship with Vision. Did this mean that he was going to seperate them? Vision was so calm and had obviously talked to to Steve, did that mean he'd already accepted that their relationship was over?

Wanda pulled out of Vision's arms, keeping the sheet wrapped securely around her and began to pace. What could she do? How could she convince her mentor that her relationship with Vision wasn't a threat to their safety? She had just learned to love again. Vision was her safe haven, her truest home. She wasn't sure she'd be able to live without him. Losing Pietro had been Hell, she didn't want to live through that pain again, she wasn't even sure she _could_.

She pressed her palm to her pounding heart and gasped as pain exploded in her chest. Her head spun and stars exploded in her vision.

"Wanda!" Vision exclaimed his broad chest appearing in her line of sight his hands gripping her shoulders. "Relax, love."

"I can't." Wanda whimpered, her hands clutching at her skull. "I can't do it again." Her memories were spiraling, her powers sparking as she became trapped in the past.

" _Mama! When will dinner be ready? I'm_ _ **starving**_ _!" Pietro whined._

" _It's nearly done." A woman with long dark brown hair tied into a tail replied turning back from the stove. "Be patient."_

" _I don't think he knows what the word patient means." Wanda quipped from where she sat on the floor running a brush through her doll's blonde hair._

 _Her father chuckled from his chair where he sat reading the paper. "I'm sure he knows what it means. I just don't think he knows how to apply the word." He said._

" _I'm just hungry." Pietro pouted folding his arms over his chest._

 _Wanda smiled and looked up at him."Then help mom set table." She suggested._

" _An excellent idea." Her mother said turning towards the stove. "Dinner is finished."_

" _Why don't_ _ **you**_ _set the table?" Pietro asked glaring at Wanda._

 _She giggled slipping a tattered length of ribbon into her doll's hair. "I'm not the one who's_ _ **starving**_ _."_

 _Her father laughed again as he approached his wife, taking a pot from her hands._

" _Alright you 's enough. Both of you set the table." He said as he carried the pot to the table._

" _Yes papa!" Wanda exclaimed jumping to her feet and skipping over to the silverware drawer._

" _Show off." Pietro grumbled before following her._

 _They sat at the table, their parents closest to the window, she and Pietro near the king size bed that the four of them shared._

" _How is work going?" Their mother asked._

 _Their father sighed. "It isn't. The militia won't let us work. I'm afraid real war is going to break out any minute."_

 _Their mother frowned and covered his hand with her own. "Perhaps we should take your friend up on his offer and move to America."_

" _No. That isn't necessary. I left that life behind to live a quiet life with you and our children." Their father protested lifting her hand to kiss her fingers. "We're staying."_

 _Wanda studied her parents, curiosity prompting to her to ask a question when a sudden flash and rumble caught her attention._

" _What was that?" Pietro asked from beside her slowly standing to his feet._

 _Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and a massive hole suddenly opened up in the floor. Wanda screamed as the massive opening swallowed her parents whole and another explosion rocked the building. Pietro's arms wrapped around her waist and she cried out as he dragged her to the floor and under the bed._

" _Mama! Papa!" She screamed tears streaming down her face._

" _Shh! Little sister, Shh!" Pietro soothed keeping one arm firmly around her waist the other stroking her hair. "We're going to be ok. I promise. I will not leave you alone!"_

 _They both screamed when another shell hit and rolled stopping just feet from their faces the name_ _ **Stark**_ _boldly printed along the side._

" _We're going to die." Wanda whimpered. "I'm scared big brother. I don't want to die yet."_

" _No! We will live." Pietro whispered in her ear. "Just hang on."_

 _The memory shifted and she felt her heart being lashed in two as Pietro's presence in her mind vanished. His last words echoing in her mind._

 _Her nightmare from months before replayed itself. Her vision of Vision kneeling before her as her powers obliterated the stone that was his source of power and life force leaving him a lifeless heap of metal on some forest floor._

Her parents, Pietro and now Vision. The ones she'd loved most had been ripped from her one after the other. What had she done to deserve such a cruel fate? When would this cycle of loss end?! Why couldn't the god of death take her instead?

" _ **Wanda!**_ _**Look at me!**_ "

Vision's face suddenly appeared in her line of sight. His blue eyes were wide with concern and she became aware of his hands on her face.

" _ **Calm down love. I am with you.**_ " He said rubbing her cheek bones lightly.

"I can't- I don't-" She stammered trying to regain control, trying to escape the Hell her own mind was dragging her into.

" _ **Focus on me,**_ " Vision instructed her gently. " _ **Listen to my voice. Feel my fingers on your skin. Look at my eyes. Sense my aura.**_ " His brilliant blue eyes held hers firmly. " _ **I'm not leaving you.**_ " He promised.

Wanda shuddered and collapsed against him trembling as her damaged mind finally made its way back to reality.

"Shh, it's alright." Vision assured her when she burst into tears his arms holding her tightly against his body.

"I can't lose you." She whimpered clutching at his shoulders. "I just _can't."_

"It's alright Wanda." Vision soothed gently running his hands down her back. "Breathe love. Just relax. I'm here with you."

Wanda took several deep breaths searching for control and finally found it. She leaned her head against Vision's shoulder as her body shuddered and her stomach rolled as the adrenaline rush wore off.

"There you are." He said gently pressing a kiss to her temple. "Are you alright?"

Wanda nodded and glanced around the room her eyes widening at the widespread destruction she saw. Items were laying haphazardly all over and she recognized the signs right away.

"Damn it. I lost control." She muttered looking down. "Did anyone see? Do we need to leave?"

"No." Vision assured her. "There have been no complaints reported about noise in our room and the windows were covered."

Wanda nodded and sat back clutching her skull in her hands again. "I'm such a mess."

"No you're not." Vision replied sitting next to her. "I understand why you were so frightened." He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her hair. "I saw your memories. I felt your agony and your fear. I wish I could take it from you." He nuzzled the top of her head gently. "Go into the other room, call Steve. I don't think he'll react in the way that you think he is going to. I'll stay in here and pick up."

Wanda shivered, fear creeping back into her mind. "What if he forbids me from seeing you?"

"Then we will figure it out together." Vision replied quickly squeezing her shoulder. "Go on now. He'll be worried if you don't contact him soon."

Wanda nodded and scanned the room for her clothes. She slipped back into the pajamas Vision had provided for her and went into the sitting room, bringing the green comforter with her. She curled up on the cream colored couch and with trembling fingers dialed Steve's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Steve, it's Wanda." She said softly doing her best to sound normal.

"What's wrong?" Steve immediately replied.

"Huh?" She replied. "Nothing's wrong."

"I can hear it in your voice. You're shaking. What's wrong? Are your feet hurt worse than Vision thought?" He asked that brotherly concern that she loved about him dripping from every word.

Wanda swallowed hard as tears came to her eyes. Damn it! Why couldn't she control her freaking emotions today!?

"No. My feet will be fine. Vision put some sort of cream on them that seems to be a miracle cure. They hardly hurt at all." She replied.

"That's good to hear." Steve replied. "Wanda, I know that you and Vision have been meeting in secret."

Typical straight to the point Steve. Wanda's heart picked up it's pace, her trembling increased in intensity and her stomach flipped. Here it was, the moment of truth. She prayed that he would be merciful but she honestly wasn't sure what he would do.

"I'm sorry." She said her free hand twisting into the comforter to try to control her shaking. "I know that it was reckless, stupid and impulsive but," she took a deep breath. "I missed him so much and he promised me that he wouldn't say anything to anyone and," tears slid down her cheeks. "I love him. I love him so much and I just-" a small sob bubbled from her lips and she covered her mouth with her fingers to try to muffle the sound before she took a shaking breath. "Please don't take him away from me." She whimpered bracing for the blow that was likely coming.

"It's understand." Steve said gently.

Wanda's eyes widened. "You- you do?"

"Of course I do." Steve replied. "I was young once and fell in love with someone I shouldn't have. If I could do things over again, I would have said to hell with regulations, protocol and propriety and been with her anyway." He said. "I've already talked to Vision. I know that we can trust him. Though I agree that this arrangement of yours is risky, the fact that you kept your secret as long as you did is evidence that it's working."

Wanda's heart fluttered with hope. "We are very careful." She assured her mentor.

Steve sighed. "I'm not going to tell you not to see each other, but from now on I need to know when these meetings are taking place and where."

Wanda sighed and cringed but knew that it was better than being forbidden to see Vision at all. "Ok."

"This will just stay between us, so that I know where you are and who you're with in case something happens and I need to get to you or have you meet me somewhere quickly." Steve explained.

"I understand." Wanda said feeling even calmer.

Though he and Nat might understand her actions, she wasn't so sure that the others would be ok with her meeting with Vision behind everyone's back.

"Alright then. I'll leave you two alone for now, but the day after tomorrow, we're going to meet up and talk face to face about all of this, understand?" He said.

"Yes Steve." She replied nearly sighing the words.

She was going to be lectured and probably punished. Not severely of course, but enough to assure Steve that she wouldn't try anything like this again.

"Wanda, I sincerely wish you and Vision the best. I wish that the circumstances were different so that you two could be together more openly. Please be happy. You deserve it." Steve said.

"Thank you." Wanda replied her voice choked by tears again.

"Anytime sweetheart. I'll see you soon ok? Good bye."

"Bye Steve." Wanda replied and ended the call with the tap of her finger.

She breathed out a sigh of relief and sagged back against the couch. Steve wasn't going to stand between them. She wasn't going to lose the man she was in love with. Perhaps the gods didn't despise her as much as she originally thought.

Vision walked in a few minutes later dressed casually in a long sleeved grey shirt and black athletic pants and knelt in front of her.

"Did everything go alright?" He asked laying his hands gently on the tops of her thighs near her knees.

Wanda smiled at him. "You'd already know if it didn't." Her smile faded. "I'm sorry I panicked and lost control like that."

"Don't apologize. I cleaned up the room quite easily." He rose to his feet and then settled on the couch beside her pulling the comforter from her and wrapping her in his arms, tugging until she laid down curling up with her head in his lap.

"You're too good to me Vis." She sighed closing her eyes at the lovely sensation of his fingers moving through her hair. When the sensation changed and became more of a tug, she opened her eyes and glanced up at him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I am braiding your hair. A section of it anyway." He replied.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Wanda asked relaxing once again and allowing his nimble fingers to work through her red tresses.

"It is an odd skill that I've always seemed to have logged away but never felt the desire to use. However, after noticing how your hair bothered you on our boat ride in Chicago, I thought perhaps I should use it from time to time on you." Vision explained. "Your hair is very soft." He added absently.

Wanda smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry our plans to go to that play were ruined for the night. How can I make it up to you?"

Vision leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth. "I don't mind. We can see it another time. Do you think you'll still be up for the charity ball tomorrow?"

Wanda sighed and leaned against him. "It's a masquerade right?"

Vision nodded. "No one will know who we are and if you feel uncomfortable at any time we can leave right away."

"Why do we have to go again?" She muttered.

"Mr Stark is unable to attend the event and asked me to attend using his ticket since he didn't want it to go to waste." Vision explained.

Wanda nearly rolled her eyes. "Right. You just want to see me all dressed up like a princess don't you?"

Vision smiled and took one of her hands in his lifting it to his lips. "Of course, particularly since I will be attending as your Prince Charming."

Wanda blushed and then smirked locking an arm around his neck to bring his head down to kiss him.

"Just remember that your princess is actually a witch who will hex any other girl that tries to make your their prince for the night." She reminded him.

Vision chuckled and kissed her again. "And this prince is actually an synthetic person who will not hesitate to ruin another man's precious social media reputation if they try to steal my lovely witch from me."

"It sounds like we understand one another well." Wanda said kissing him with more passion than before.

One of his arms wrapped around her waist while the other cupped the back of her neck and deepened their kiss. Wanda sighed and moved until she was straddling his waist her hands sliding over his neck and down his back.

Vision's hands tangled in her hair before sliding down to grip her hips. Wanda sighed at the sensation of his long slender hands gripping her tight. This was real, this was happiness, this was **home**.

Wanda had learned at a young age that a house was just that, a house. She didn't care much for or about where she lived. All that she cared about were the few objects that belonged to or had been given to her by the individuals she'd come to associate with home. Her mother, her father, Pietro, and now Vision. She was safest in his arms, slept best by his side, and felt a protectiveness and possessiveness towards him that nearly embarrassed her. Then again, he seemed to feel the same about her, protecting her jealousy and fiercely even from his own creator.

"Should we move this to the bed?" Vision whispered in her ear before licking the lobe of it softly.

Wanda nodded and let out a little yelp of surprise when he flew her to the bed and laid her down his hands impatiently pulling away her clothes.

"Let me please you Wanda," He whispered against her skin lighting an inferno with her that seared her entire being.

Wanda blushed and then surrendered. Yes, being home was best.

 **Author's Note: Told you so! ;) Two chapters in one day. Thanks for reading, reviewing and favoriting. Please let me know if there are any glaring** **formatting** **errors. My computer seriously hates this site for some reason. Have a great week!**


	9. Chapter 9

Vision's gaze was drawn to Wanda for what he was certain was the one thousand two hundred and fifty seventh time since she'd first stepped out of the hotel bathroom dressed for the ball they were currently attending. She looked absolutely stunning and he had been hard pressed not to drag her into the bedroom and have his way with her. Waiting around the bar for her drink wasn't ideal due to the unwanted space between them, but it did give him the opportunity to appreciate her beauty from a distance.

Wanda was dressed elegantly in a high necked sleeveless chiffon dress in deep burgundy with an a line that brushed the floor and lace appliqués on the top half of the dress. Her locket shimmered at her throat, once again on it's golden chain and a pair of simple champagne drop earrings set in delicate gold dangled from her ears. Since it was a masquerade she'd opted to put her hair up with only a few curls loose to frame her face and her golden mask with burgundy accents was kept in place by an ivory ribbon and just a touch of body glue. Her lips were painted to match the dress and a little dusting of gold glitter was brushed over her bare shoulders.

Vision _wanted_ her. He wanted her more than anything. She'd allowed him to bring her to climax with his fingers the night before and he was very much hoping that he'd be allowed to do the same with his mouth next. He was already imagining lowering to his knees before her and sliding the strappy black kitten heels from her feet with slow deliberate movements. He would then kiss his way up her smooth, slender legs pushing up the layers of her dress as he did until he reached the lacy cream colored panties she wore underneath. He would hold her eyes for a moment seeing the dark orbs darken further with lust and press a kiss to the soft moud between her thighs and then-

"Mr Shade was it?" A low voice said forcing Vision to cut his fantasy short.

"Yes." He replied turning towards the slightly portly man with a goatee who had addressed him. "How can I help you Mr Lawrence?"

He recognized the man's voice as the CEO of a technology company that often waged legal war with Mr Stark over inventions. The man was a thorn in Mr Stark and Ms Potts side, constantly trying to cozy up to them in face to face interactions, while simultaneously attempting to bribe their employees into selling the secrets of Stark Industries behind their backs. Vision suspected that Mr Stark's generous invitation, had been given to him because he knew that his business rival would be attending.

"You are the representative for Tony tonight? I'm surprised, he and Pepper rarely miss out on this event." The man said studying Vision carefully. "I've never seen you before either. How did you end up coming here?"

"I have been working for Mr Stark for many years as his personal assistant in his laboratory." Vision explained quickly accepting the drink the bartender handed him with a nod. "My position rarely requires to take on such a public role. Please excuse me." He said moving swiftly to where Wanda was standing near a table laden with decadent snack foods.

"Have you found something you're interested in trying?" He asked her gently handing her the glass filled with Coke.

"Not really." She replied taking it from him. "I have no idea how to even _say_ half of these dishes, let alone trust that they taste ok."

"It's alright." Vision said wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing a light kiss to her temple. "Soon they'll trade out these for dessert options."

"As long as something has chocolate in it, I think I'll make it out ok." She replied with a smirk moving closer to him before taking a sip of her drink. "Thank you for finding something I can drink here."

"It was my pleasure." He replied.

"Mr Shade!"

"I thought I'd successfully evaded him." Vision said softly and was rewarded with one of Wanda's musical giggles that she hid behind her drink glass.

Vision tightened his grip on her waist and turned to face his maker's current business foe once again.

"I see why you were in such a hurry. Your companion is lovely." Mr. Lawrence said turning his attention to Wanda. "I'm Calvin Lawrence." He said extending his hand to her.

Wanda glanced at Vision who nodded and then extended her own hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr Lawrence. I'm Ingrid Silver." She said easily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Silver." The man said with a smile. "Do you work for Mr. Stark as well?"

Vision tensed and glanced over at his lover who smiled sweetly and shook her head. "I do not. I worked with him in the past, but I left about a year ago for personal reasons." She explained.

"What a shame. Mr Stark has always had trouble seeing the gems that are right in front of him." Mr. Lawrence said shaking his head. "If you're looking for work, I'm sure that I can find a position that would suit you in my company. We're always looking for intelligent individuals like yourself."

" _What is this guy after?_ " Wanda's voice projected in his mind. " _For all he knows I was just a janitor at Stark Tower."_

Vision felt his pride for her swell within him. She was seeing right through this man without even using her powers. It appeared that Natasha's training was working wonders for his love.

" _His company is one of Stark's rivals. Mr. Lawrence is known to pay off Stark employees for unreleased technological innovations._ " He explained quickly.

" _Ah. So he's a shameless parasite. Lovely._ " Wanda quipped in his mind before smiling sweetly at the businessman again. "No thank you. I appreciate the offer Mr Lawrence, but I'm currently working with a wonderful team of fellow freelancers and really love my work."

"What a shame." The portly man said with a sigh. "If you ever change your mind, don't hesitate to contact me." He said slipping a card from his pocket, into her hand. "I assure you that I can exceed any pay you're currently receiving."

Wanda nodded and shifted closer to Vision. "Victor, didn't you mention that Mr Stark is currently working with some scientists in France on a new project? Something about developing a new sonic weapon?"

Vision cocked a brow at her words but decided to play along with her. "Yes, he was having a little trouble negotiating a contract but hopefully it will be completed soon."

"Interesting. What was the name of the group he was working with?" Mr. Lawrence asked leaning towards them.

"Helio Technology." Wanda replied. "They're hard to get a hold of from what I've heard."

"I see." Mr. Lawrence said tapping something into his phone. "My personal assistant is about to call, so I'm afraid I'll have to step away for a moment. Please save a dance for me Ms Silver." He said lifting her hand to kiss the back of it before he quickly scurried off.

"Who is Helio Technology?" Vision asked her softly.

"A group of international scammers that specialize in selling technological secrets." Wanda replied. "We took out their leader last week after one of their agents stole important information from Dr. Cho. We managed to stop them before they sold it and I wiped their memories clean of what they'd learned. That's one of the reason's we're in Europe right now. That man will either end up extremely frustrated or if he manages to get in contact with one of the few members that remain, he'll get a taste of his own medicine."

Vision blinked a few times in surprise before he chuckled and squeezed her waist lightly before guiding her towards one of the massive windows that overlooked the city.

"Very clever." He said with a grin. "Thank you."

Wanda smiled back at him and kissed the tip of his chin. "You're welcome love."

She sipped her drink and Vision stroked the fingers of her free hand lightly. It felt a little like old times. The pair of them lingering on the fringes together at social events. To his surprise, Wanda broke with their tradition and pulled him to the dance floor and the pair of them waltzed across the dance floor.

"You are so beautiful." Vision whispered in Wanda's ear as he pulled her close during a sultry jazz song.

Wanda smiled and tucked her head into his shoulder. "Thank you Victor." She breathed softly and then giggled lightly. "It's still a little strange to say that."

He pressed a light kiss to her hair and she in turn kissed his neck. The sparks of lust within his soul leapt into an inferno and he pulled her closer. He pressed his aura against hers and she pressed back. He nearly moaned at the heat he sensed in her aura and his hand at her hip clutched at her instinctively.

Wanda smiled and lifted on her toes. "Let me eat some of that amazing looking chocolate dessert over there and then I'll let you take me back to our room and have your wicked way with me."

Vision's eyes closed and he let out a quiet gasp which only made Wanda giggle. She led him from the dance floor and over to one of the serving tables and picked up a small white plate with some sort of chocolate dessert on it topped with a green leaf he recognized as mint. When Wanda spooned the dessert into her mouth, a tiny moan left her lips.

"So good." She whispered. "Rich people always serve the best desserts."

Vision smiled and watched her eat kissing the corner of her mouth to steal a little taste himself when she finished. It was similar to the cheesecake he'd sipped from her lips before but with a hint of something else that he thoroughly enjoyed. He changed the angle of the kiss and she cupped his face allowing him to tease her tongue with his. They pulled apart and he stroked his fingers through her hair.

"Wan-"

"Ingrid! There you are. I was wondering where you'd snuck off to."

Vision sucked in a breath half exasperated that this irritating man had interrupted his attempt to sneak out of the party with Wanda in toe and half horrified that he'd nearly let her name slip at a public event where they were using their aliases.

"Mr Lawrence." Wanda said lowering her head.

"Come dance with me. I'm sure that Mr Shade can spare you for one song?" The older man said with a charming smile.

Wanda glanced at Vision who slowly nodded. She could handle herself. He knew that. It would just be one song and then they could leave.

" _I'll keep this link open so that you can listen in._ " She projected as she allowed herself to be led to the dance floor.

" _Thank you love._ " He projected back

Just as he was about to find a quiet spot to listen in, a blonde woman dressed in champagne pink gown with a plunging neckline and thigh high slit in her skirt laid her hand on his arm. Her mask was thin, doing hardly anything to disguise her features, he was nearly positive she'd done so on purpose out of some intense sense of vanity.

"Hello there Victor." The woman drawled in a sultry tone. "I was worried your guard dog would never leave."

Vision's brow furrowed as he turned to face the woman. His system immediately recognized her as Britney Bytheway, a woman who was labeled as a shameless man eater with no class and less shame in his archives. He was fairly certain Ms Potts had labeled her as such when part of him was Jarvis.

"Guard dog?" Vision repeated a little confused.

"You didn't know? Tony always sends any male rep of his company with a female guard dog to keep them in line, though I think that's mostly because is CEO demands it." She drawled trailing her fingers down his arm. "I've never seen you or that new dog before. You must be up and comers."

Vision felt Wanda's dangerous jealousy and anger snap in his direction through their open link. He glanced at her and listened for a moment surprised she could smile so sweetly while projecting such volatile emotions and lying about projects in Mr Stark's lab.

" _I love you_." He projected firmly.

" _And I love you, but I'm pretty much positive that I HATE rich people. Do they all have such a blatant disrespect for personal space? And where the hell does she get off on calling me a guard dog!?_ " She snarled.

Vision couldn't help but smirk at her thoughts. She was such a 'spitfire' as Sam had once said and Vision found he was coming to love that part of her more and more each time he saw it.

" _Arrogance and an excess of luxury I would assume."_ Vision replied before turning his attention back to the woman as she laid her other hand boldly on his chest near his collar bone.

"Excuse me, but do you always touch others so brazenly without their permission?" He asked shifting back so that her hands fell away from him. "I have always believed such actions were considered presumptuous and rude, particularly in a public place."

The blonde gaped at him, her cheeks coloring underneath her thick makeup.

"I'm sorry." Britney said quickly. "Your guard dog was hanging all over you so I assumed that you weren't bothered by women touching you."

Vision only half hear her words, distracted by a wave of revulsion that rolled from Wanda in a thick heavy wave. A quick glance had his internal temperature skyrocketing. Mr Lawrence's hand was on Wanda's bottom and he was whispering disgusting nonsense about older men being more experienced in pleasuring their partners in bed. Wanda was subtly trying to pry the man's wandering hands from her body without making a scene and Vision knew he needed to get rid of the woman trying to seduce him to go help his beloved.

"Ingrid isn't my Tony Stark appointed guard dog." He said firmly. "She is my precious girlfriend and I don't appreciate hearing her smeared by some strange woman I've just met. Now if you'll excuse me, I've had quite my fill of revelry for the evening."

Vision quickly crossed the floor to where Wanda was being pulled to an exit by a clearly intoxicated Mr Lawrence. It took all of his concentration to not just fly across the distance and he ended up gliding the last couple of inches and reached out grabbing Wanda by the hand and lacing their fingers together.

"My girlfriend has no interest in you. I suggest you stop manhandling her like a brute before I report you to both the charity's board and the local police." Vision said firmly.

" _My hero._ " Wanda breathed in his mind a wave of relief radiating from her. " _Though I was kinda looking forward to knocking his perverted ass out and leaving him in a gutter somewhere._ " She projected as she pulled out of the businessman's grip and leaned against Vision.

Vision wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted his opposite hand to her cheek. "Did he hurt you, my love?" He asked searching her eyes and mind for any new pain or lingering fear.

"I'm alright, darling." She replied smiling up at him both her expression and aura free of discomfort. "I think I'd like to leave now though."

"As you wish." Vision replied leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek.

He led her towards the door but stopped when she turned to intercept the blonde who had followed him, her hand reaching for his shoulder.

"Why don't you go with Mr Lawrence?" Wanda said inclining her chin in a subtle challenge to the woman. "A pair of shameless parasites like yourselves are a perfect match."

Vision chuckled low as Britney and Calvin gaped at them and then shifted uncomfortably. He slipped his arm around Wanda's shoulders and smiled at her. "I love you." He said barely noticing when the pair watching him squeaked their jaws dropping.

Wanda giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too. Let's leave now before the clock strikes midnight. We wouldn't want this princess turning into her true witchy self in public now would we?"

How he loved her. Wanda was beautiful, powerful, strong, kind, and witty. No one else could compare. Her dark eyes met his, sparking with mischief, her lips curled up into an arousing smirk and the fire in his soul burned hotter for her. He led her by the hand out of the ornate ballroom and down to where they could commision a driver to take them back to their hotel.

"You are the most amazing person I know." He whispered before he sealed his lips to hers.

The kiss was raw, hot and full of the thick passion they felt for one another. His hands traversed the expanse of her back that was left bare by her dress and her hands slipped under the jacket of his suit to clutch at the crisp white fabric of his dress shirt. Their driver cleared his throat and Vision quickly paid the man before pulling Wanda into their hotel.

Their mouths fused together the moment they entered their rented room on the top floor and Vision wasted no time, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to the bed setting her down on the edge gently as he continued to plunder her lovely mouth. He slipped the jacket from his shoulders and then pulled back allowing Wanda to pull the crimson tie at his neck away and then unbutton his shirt.

Mr Stark had insisted that he wear a suit made by humans to the event. He couldn't simply will it away like nearly everything else he wore. The clothes felt strange against his skin, but he'd endured it for Mr Stark's sake. However, he was finding that allowing Wanda to undress him was a nice consolation for his discomfort.

"I heard what you said to that woman." Wanda said as she pushed the dress shirt from his shoulders. "You slapped her down with the perfect combination of snark and class." She leaned forward, caught his earlobe between her teeth and tugged it gently. "It was _so_ _**hot**_."

Vision gasped at the sensation and lifted his eyes to meet hers. Wanda's eyes were dark with lust and sparking with passion. Oh yes, she would definitely allow him to pleasure her tonight. He was more than ready to get started with his plan for seducing her.

"I am pleased you enjoyed it so much my love, but every word I spoke was the truth." He assured her letting his disguise melt away.

"I know. That's what made it so incredible." Wanda said sliding her hands over his exposed chest, her fingers moving down to remove the belt of his pants.

He allowed her to take the accessory off but caught her hands before they could reach the button of his slacks.

"Wanda," He whispered softly bringing her hands to his lips and pressing kisses to her fingers. "I have been entranced by you all evening."

"You're not the only one." Wanda said with a smile, a blush touching her cheeks.

Vision smiled and sank to his knees before her. "Wanda, may I pleasure you?" He asked softly.

Her cheeks darkened and he sensed her heart rate increased but she nodded. "If I'm allowed to pleasure you as well." She replied.

"If that is what you wish." Vision agreed before taking her delicate foot in his hand.

Vision pulled the strappy heel from where it was secured at the ankle and laid it near the foot of the bed where it would be less likely to trip either of them and then did the same to the other.

"Do they hurt?" He asked inspecting the still healing soles carefully.

"Not really." Wanda replied. "That cream you've been using on them has worked amazingly well."

"It is a prototype Ms Cho's team has been developing." Vision said placing the second shoe beside it's mate. "It's designed to accelerate healing and minimize pain."

"Well, tell her it works like a charm and I need like, seven bottles of it. I might not hate my life after training with Nat, Clint and Steve with some of that on hand." She said with a smile.

Vision nodded and then focused on the task at hand. He was going to seduce his beautiful lover. Lavish her with attention then make her incoherent with pleasure and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

He opened his mind and pressed his aura against hers. Her sparking light welcomed him instantly and he sighed at the blissful sensation of her colorful mind meeting his own. He pushed a wave of love and devotion towards her to relax her just a little before he began his first attack on her senses.

He lifted the foot in his hand to his mouth and kissed the tip of her big toe. He heard Wanda suck in quick breath and continued, pressing butterfly kisses to her other toes and the top of her foot. He tilted his head to the side as he reached her ankle and very gently scraped his teeth over the jutting bone. The wave of lust that shimmered from his lover through their connection at the bold action assured him that his plan was a sound one.

Vision's fingers slowly worked up and over her slender legs, his mouth following close behind them. Wanda shuddered and gasped again when he nibbled at her knee, pushing the long skirt of her dress up as he worked.

Wanda was panting by the time he reached her thighs. He moved even slower now; pressing open mouthed kisses to the tender flesh. A mole on her inner thigh caught his attention and he focused there for a moment, tasting the little dot of color with his tongue and then sucking it into his mouth.

Arousal exploded from Wanda and she tipped her head back a low moan rattling in her throat.

"Oh God, Vis!" She whimpered spreading her legs wider as he continued exploration of her endless legs.

After he'd lavished both with attention, he reached for her panties, the scent of her arousal already bringing his reproductive organ to life. He sucked in a breath of anticipation, it would be his first time actually seeing her sex. He'd felt it before, but this was different the little thread of nervousness that slithered through Wanda's mind indicated that she felt the same.

He stroked her hips gently and sent her another reassuring wave of love towards her before he pulled the soaked scrap of lace down her legs letting it drop to the floor. His eyes immediately focused on what had been revealed to him and he felt his arousal throb against his leg. She was beautiful, feminine, and perfect.

"Lovely." He breathed feeling her legs tense beneath his fingers when his breath caressed the sensitive skin.

"Vision, don't stare." Wanda whispered.

He didn't need to be told twice. Instead, he shifted forward, parted her gently with a finger and then licked a stripe up her center stopping at the nub of her pleasure. Wanda gasped and then cried out at the sensation, her hands immediately reaching for his shoulders.

"Vision!" She exclaimed.

There was a slight tremor in her voice, one that wasn't born from pleasure and Vision immediately sank deeper into her psyche. He was surprised and a little saddened to find that she was afraid. Something about this new experience made her feel exposed and vulnerable in a way that his previous intimate touches had not. He pulled back and took one of her hands in his and laced their fingers together as he lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"I won't hurt you, love." He said stroking the inside of her thigh gently with the thumb of his free hand. "I only want to please you, but you want me to stop I will."

Wanda gripped his fingers tightly and took a few calming breaths before she spoke. "I want you to." She whispered. "I'm just… nervous I guess."

"Just close your eyes and feel me." He said softly.

He stroked her leg gently and washed her mind in wave after wave of his love, devotion, and desire until she was relaxed and aroused once more.

"Ok, Vision." Wanda whispered. "I'm ready now."

Vision pressed a gentle kiss to her hand that he still held and squeezed her fingers reassuringly before he bowed his head and focused on the task at hand.

Her flavor was stronger than what he'd tasted from his fingers and it made him even more enthusiastic about his task. As he had done before while pleasuring her with his hand, he sank into her consciousness and learned what she liked best. The rub of his tongue, a gentle application of teeth, a hard suck from his lips. Vision worked her over thoroughly yet softly often stroking her hand and her thigh with his thumbs to comfort her as she began to surrender to the pleasurable sensations his touch was creating in her.

"Vis… Vis!" She cried out her body falling back against the bed as she neared her peak.

" _I've got you."_ He purred in her mind. " _You can let go love._ "

He felt her shatter and moaned himself as she reached her peak, her pleasure resonating with his own flaming arousal. Her essence covered his mouth and chin as he gently but eagerly lapped at her. He rose from where he knelt between her legs when he felt her hand tugging on his hand, the desperate desire to be held by him pulsing across their shared mind.

Vision levitated over the bed and pulled her into his arms as he settled on top of the blankets. Wanda curled up against his chest and clutched at his shoulders.

"Vis." She whimpered. "That was… I didn't think anything could feel better than what you did before but…"

Vision smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "Are you alright?" He asked stroking his fingers through her hair. "You're not afraid?"

"Of you? Never." She replied snuggling closer to him. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure Wanda," He whispered running his fingers along the length of her spine.

Wanda reached back and unzipped the gown then shimmied out of it with his help. She sighed and smiled happily as she traced the patterns imprinted on his body. He closed his eyes as he relished the feeling of her fingers caressing his skin. Nothing he'd ever felt before compared to the bliss, comfort, and warmth her touch gave him.

Vision felt just a little spark of her power and his eyes snapped open when felt his pants slide down his legs followed by the boxer briefs Mr Stark insisted he wear under his clothes.

"Wanda!" He exclaimed when she wrapped her hand around his throbbing member.

"You said that I could pleasure you if I let you pleasure me." She reminded him with a smirk that made his loins clench.

He sucked in a ragged breath and groaned when her grip tightened. Vision closed his eyes as pleasure saturated his system. He noticed Wanda shifting positions and was about to ask if she needed him to move to make it easier for her when the most amazing, pleasurable sensation he'd felt in his life washed over him.

Vision's eyes flew open and a low rough groan left his lips at the sight that greeted him. Wanda was laying partially on her side next to him, her hair tossed over her shoulder, and her head was positioned over his groin, her mouth slipping over his hardened member.

"Wanda…" He moaned as his eyes rolled back in his head.

He could hardly function. All he could think about was how amazing her mouth felt, how incredible her tongue was, how talented she was with her teeth, how he'd never felt such intense pleasure before.

"I.." Vision gasped, his hands twisting in the sheets, "I can't…" He was already on the edge, the potent combination of the pleasure he'd felt as he pleasured Wanda and now her amazing oral ministrations driving him towards his peak faster and harder than he'd ever imagined possible.

" _Just feel me._ " Wanda whispered in his mind. " _Let me pleasure you darling._ "

She washed their connected minds in a wave of love, devotion, and lust. In mere seconds Vision felt his mind and body give themselves over to the all encompassing pleasure of release. His head thrown back against the pillows as he cried out and then groaned her name as his body shuddered and his mind slowly began to put itself back into some semblance of order.

When he finally came back to himself, he found that Wanda had moved again. She was sitting next to him again her fingers lightly tracing over the lines embedded on his head. He said nothing but reached for her head with his hands and drew her down to him to kiss her soundly. Words simply didn't seem adequate to express the profound feelings of love, affection and gratitude he felt towards her.

He felt her smile against his lips and knew that she understood. The way she kissed him back assured him that she felt the same way. A low laugh of pure happiness tumbled from his throat and he wrapped his arms around her waist tugging her off balance and she squealed softly as she sprawled out over him.

"Vis!" She exclaimed bracing herself on her forearms to try to get a better view of him.

"Yes, my love?" He replied with an easy smile.

"What are you up to?" Wanda demanded giving him a look that was half amused half curious.

"I'm just enjoying your marvelous company thoroughly." He said gripping her waist lightly. "It's my favorite thing you know."

Wanda giggled and leaned down to drop a kiss on his nose.

"You're so suave Mr Shade." She quipped.

"And you are very alluring Ms Silver." Vision said running his hands lightly along her sides.

Wanda laughed again. It was a precious sound that he always cherished due to its rarity and beauty.

"I love you Vision," She sighed sinking down cupping his head lightly near his temples; her forehead resting gently against his, her red hair tumbling like a curtain around them.

"I love you Wanda Maximoff." Vision whispered back stroking her face from temple to chin.

Their lips came together in a kiss that was pure, sweet, and oozing with the tenderness each felt towards the other. It was perfect and for a moment everything seemed right with the Universe.

WxVxWxV

A wave of intense distress and fear sounded clear as bell. It wasn't her own, it belonged to someone else. It dimmed that little section of golden light that always resided within her mind. Wanda frowned and touched her temple. A second later, a small foot slammed against her side and she went sprawling to the floor.

"You're not focusing." Natasha snapped standing with her hands on her hips glaring down at her. "What's wrong with you?"

Wanda pushed herself up into a sitting position and pressed her fingers to her temple again.

"Something is wrong." Wanda replied closing her eyes as she flexed her power, focusing on the link between herself and Vision.

"What is it?" Natasha asked crouching down in front of her.

Wanda lifted a hand, signaling the other woman to wait and concentrated. It was difficult, the distance between herself and Vision was great at the moment making it harder for her to feel him, but she was making progress. The intense fear and dismay that had originally spiked across their bond was still present and she frowned at its intensity. Vision had never felt that way before, not even in Utah when he lost control of The Mind Stone or when he ran from her touch. Something was terribly wrong with her love.

Her jaw clenched and her brow furrowed as she reached across the distance between them hoping she'd be able to speak with him telepathically, but to no avail. She simply wasn't strong enough. With a gasp she pulled her power back and groaned as her head throbbed hard from the exertion and she clutched at her head to try to ease the pain.

"Wanda? What's wrong?" Natasha asked gently putting one of her hands over Wanda's. "Is it your powers?"

"No. It isn't me." Wanda replied shaking her head lightly. "It's Vision."

"Vision?" Natasha repeated cocking a brow.

Wanda nodded. "There's something wrong with him. I can sense it. He's upset."

Natasha sighed and then shrugged. "He lives with Stark and works for Ross; that alone is something to be upset about. Don't worry about it, I'm sure he's fine."

Wanda shook her head. "No. It's different. I can tell. Something is terribly wrong."

Natasha sighed and raked a hand through her hair. "Fine. I can tell you're not going to be able to focus until you figure it out. Go ahead and use the computer. Contact your robo-beau, hack into the UN mission database, whatever you need to do. Just know that I'm going to kick your ass twice as hard during your next training session, got it?"

Wanda nodded and jumped to her feet summoning her cellphone to her hand with her powers as she crossed the large padded training room floor to an old table with a laptop set up on top.

 _Is everything alright? I'm worried about you._

 _W_

She powered up the powerful electronic device and immediately went to work hacking the UN computer system as Natasha had suggested. She was new to the whole process and actually wondered if Vision would be able to help her, the man did have a massive supercomputer inside his brain after all. A chime sounded and she glanced down at their phone's screen.

 _I am fine. There is no need to concern yourself._

 _V_

Even via email Vision was a shitty liar. Part of her wanted to berate him for basically lying to her face, but the larger part of her accepted it as confirmation that her senses were spot on. Something was wrong with Vision, something he was either afraid to or unable to share with her. That fact was particularly concerning considering their unspoken yet rock solid vow to be completely honest and open with one another privately following their decision to mend their friendship after the fallout.

Wanda's brow furrowed as her fingers and power swept over the keyboard while she worked past the UN's top notch cyber security measures. It wasn't easy by any means. Even with Natasha helping her onsite and Clint walking her through some of the steps via video call she struggled.

After several hours, three pots of coffee, with an exhausted Natasha dozing by her side, Wanda finally achieved her goal. She smiled in triumph for a moment before her eyes swept over the page and her eyes widened in horror, her hand lifting to cover her mouth.

"No." She whimpered before she immediately hopped onto another bookmarked website thankful that Natasha had allowed her to use her settings in the computer.

The spy had certain transportation sites on the darkweb marked and logged into at all times. With a few clicks Wanda managed to secure herself a nearly untraceable ride to where she needed to go. She opened another site to reserve a place to hide out and finally closed out of all of them and pulled up a word processing program typing out two sentences before shutting the computer down. The redhead glanced at her blonde mentor and chewed on her lip for a moment and then hit her with a light blast of power, just enough to ensure the elite agent would have pleasant dreams, uninterrupted for the next two hours or so.

Wanda rushed out of the tiny, run down training facility that was also doubling as a hideout shoving the last of a few essentials into her messenger bag and waved at a young man standing near a beaten up motorcycle on the street.

"Can you take me to the little airport? I can pay." She called out in Portuguese.

The young man nodded and Wanda found herself in the air in a tiny plane she'd charted within an hour of leaving her mentor behind.

Wanda sighed and leaned against the window her eyes drifting shut as she thought about what she'd just done. Natasha's irritated scowl, Steve's disappointed eyebrows and Clint's angry crossed arms came into sharp focus within her mind's eye.

"I am in _so_ much trouble." She muttered to herself.

It wasn't important now though. What was important was that she make it on time. Wanda had never really liked the UN. It was their weak, push over policies that had allowed her homeland to become a hellish war zone for more than a decade. The way they treated her fellow Avengers only increased her irritation, particularly their handling of Bucky. This was it though, the final nail in the coffin for her. Even if Vision managed to get The Accords re-written she would never sign. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with them. Not after this.

" _Wait for me my love._ " Wanda whispered trying to send waves of calm and love through her link with Vision. " _Wait until I get there. I will protect you this time, I promise."_

WxVxWxV

Wanda used just a touch of her power to muffle her footsteps as she approached the large Pueblo style manor. Based on the lack of guards stationed about, but the consistent pop of gunfire, she figured the UN operation to take out one of the brutal crime lords terrorizing a large potion of South America was well underway. She honestly had no problem with the mission. Jesus Valencia was a power hungry, tyrant that needed to be brought down. Forcing her sweet, pure, innocent, Vision to do the killing however, was completely and utterly unforgivable.

Wanda pushed her power outward and immediately sensed him. Vision was on the second floor and from the feel of his aura hadn't realized she was nearby. That on it's own was concerning enough. Vision was well known for his superhuman observation skills. Even more concerning however was the way his normally warm, steady, golden light was fluctuating. It was sharp and snapping like hers normally was, his distress, fear, and indecision broadcasting so wildly and intensely that it was beginning to give her a splitting headache.

Acting quickly, Wanda blasted herself upward and perched carefully on a balcony. The glass doors bore bullet holes and she could just make out the unmistakable form of her lover hovering with his back to her. A person dressed in grey combat gear was cowering behind his floating form and a second person dressed in a similar fashion crouched behind a loveseat on the opposite side of the room, with a gun drawn and actively shooting back at their enemies.

Across the room stood several men in street clothes armed with guns of their own bearing down on the three men. They were clustered around a single man who was wearing black silk pajamas. She recognized him immediately as Jesus. Thank God, she'd made it in time. Now she could protect Vision, the same way he always protected her.

Wanda closed her eyes and focused her power visualizing her plan of attack as the red haze rose to the surface. It tinted her eyes and surrounded her fingers as she prepared herself. She knew that when she opened her eyes again she'd only have moments to do what was needed.

WxVxWxV

"What are you waiting for you freaking robot?!" Agent Eldridge of the UN's newly established peacekeeping force shouted. "Kill him! This is your job, now do it!"

Vision hovered in front of Agent Assad, his system desperately trying to quantify the situation. He'd been wary of this mission from the start; particularly when Secretary Ross had told him not to say anything to Mr Stark about it.

Tracking down criminals was something Vision was very good at and did frequently. He was also excellent at incapacitating particularly troublesome combatants who's abilities would have made it risky for humans to subdue. He didn't mind such duties and did them with confidence.

Killing a human being was something completely different.

Vision had been programmed to protect humans. It was literally imprinted in his being to do everything in his power to keep the human race alive. How could he willingly, intentionally, knowingly kill an inhabitant of the planet he was supposed to protect? How could he kill a being who was the same species as _her_?

His orders were to kill the crime lord. He'd read the reports and watched the videos. He knew the man was a cold, greedy, calculating, monster who had ordered the slaughter of hundreds perhaps even thousands to grow and run his criminal empire. The world and human race as a whole would be much better off if he no longer existed. Even so Vision was conflicted.

"Do it now before he kills us! Move, you mindless machine!" Agent Eldridge screeched as he reloaded his gun.

Vision took aim, ready to blast the man with a deadly ray of energy but hesitated, his body trembling. Wanda's face filled his mind and his hands balled into fists. This man was human, just like her. He ate, slept, and drank just like her. Could he really kill a creature just like her?

His jaw clenched. He could. He had more than enough skill and strength to do so. No one else would die because of this man's unquenchable thirst for wealth and power. Wanda would be safer with this man gone… but how could he touch her with hands that had slaughtered one of her own kind? He knew in his soul that he would look at her face and see this man's lifeless one in its place.

"If we die, it's on your head!" Agent Eldridge snarled his finger moving to the trigger of his gun.

Each bullet that whizzed through the room could kill or maim these men Vision had been assigned to work with. Rhodey's crippled form appeared in his mind's eye and Vision gave in. Gave in to the order he had been given. Emotion welled up inside him as he concentrated his power his gaze fixed on the man in black pajamas. He would kill this man; override his core programming and in exchange would give up the woman he loved. After all, how could she still love him after he killed one of her own kind?

The glass doors behind him shattered and a streak of black and orange flew past him and landed lithely in the middle of the room. Vision's eyes widened in surprise and horror as he locked gazes with a pair of fierce dark eyes the rest of the face obscured by a skull patterned scarf. A red shield materialized in front of the figure deflecting his deadly golden beam of energy, sending it into the ceiling along with several bullets from guns that were changing their target. The redhead spun around and swept their arm in a wide arc sending Jesus and his guards weapons flying from their hands. The figure then lifted their hands, that were protected by distinctive, maroon fingerless gloves and flexed their fingers and the horde of men suddenly slumped unconscious to the ground. The redhead turned back around and Vision felt his feet hit the floor and then his knees as he collapsed.

He knew exactly who it was under that mask. It was the one person he never wanted to see him like this. A monster who had attempted to shed blood that was just like hers.

"I-" he could hardly utter a sound over the lump in his throat. "I didn't-" He couldn't look her in the eye, not when she had witnessed his most disgusting failure to date.

Wanda tilted her head a little to the side, her aura overflowing with sadness. " _I know_." She projected softly in his mind, each syllable brimming with understanding.

"You're a lifesaver, masked marvel!" Agent Eldridge said, holstering his weapon and striding towards her. "This worthless bucket of bolts nearly got us killed." He extended his hand as he came level to her. "I'm Adam-"

A resounding crack echoed through the quiet room as Wanda's palm connected with the agent's cheek. Vision stared in shock as the dark haired man staggered back and lifted a hand to his face.

"Wha-"

"How _dare_ **you**?!" Wanda snarled in a tone that made Vision's heart stutter a bit in his chest.

He'd never been in the receiving end of that particular tone of voice, but Mr Stark had. Even just observing silently from a natural position had been enough to convince him that doing everything in his power to avoid having Wanda ever speak to him in such a way was in his best interests. Her rage was always magnificent, but when she spoke like this, it was downright terrifying.

"The Vision is **NOT** a _bucket of_ _ **bolts**_." She said in a tone so deadly that no one in the room dared to make a sound. "He is a synthetic person who was born to protect the human race. It is literally programmed into his brain to protect all human life at any costs and you put him in a situation where he had to go against the very core of his being, the core of his _**soul**_ and you have the nerve to act like _you're_ the **victim**!?" She took a step closer to the agent, her eyes sparking red. "If you want to have someone killed, send in a professional assassin, or a man in a metal suit; but don't you _dare_ send in the one hero on this fucking planet with clean hands a pure soul to do your dirty work for you. The Vision is an **Avenger** , not some government's personal Terminator. If they want a Goddamn killing machine, they should commission Tony Stark to create a new Ultron for them."

Agent Eldridge's jaw opened and closed several times before he simply closed it and stepped away looking at the floor. Wanda glared at the man for a moment longer before turning towards the doors she'd shattered to come inside.

"But it was his mission to kill Jesus Valencia. We have to follow orders and finish our mission." The man who had been cowering behind Vision said as he stood to his feet. "His programming doesn't exempt him from orders."

Wanda whirled to level her red tinged glare at the second agent. The ice Vision saw there nearly made him flinch.

"Those are some pretty big words coming from the worthless coward that was using his own teammate as a damn shield." She growled.

Agent Assad gulped and took a step back as Wanda turned her attention to the unconscious crime lord. Vision could sense her rage as her power swept out and then centered around Jesus. His limp body lifted into the air and dangled for a few moments. Then in a flash and a twist of Wanda's wrist, his head twisted 360 degrees and lolled limply to the side. The corpse dropped to the ground and Wanda turned back to the now trembling agent.

"Mission accomplished." She said in an monotone voice before she sprinted out of the room and vaulted off the balcony.

" _I'll wait for you._ " Wanda projected in his mind.

WxVxWxV

Vision hesitated outside the door of a run down hotel in Mexico City. He knew Wanda wanted to see him. He knew she was expecting him, but how could he face her?

" _Are you going to stand outside my door all morning or are you going to come inside?"_ Wanda projected, her tone sad with just a touch of amusement.

Vision sighed before reaching out to open the door. He frowned when he didn't immediately see Wanda and stepped inside closing and locking the door behind him.

"Wanda?" He called out.

She appeared in the archway that led from the small bedroom to the tiny bathroom, pulling a comb through her damp hair dressed in her tank top with his image on it and a pair of knit grey shorts. When their eyes met, she smiled at him then set the comb down on a nearby wooden table and opened her arms.

Vision stared at her. He knew what the gesture meant. He'd seen it several times and even done it himself. He so badly wanted to throw himself into her arms and drown in the warmth of her body and soul. But there was a part of him that refused. He wasn't worthy of her affection, of her love. Not after what he'd done.

"Oh Vis," Wanda sighed drawing his attention from his inner turmoil as she took another step forward. "Come here and let me hold you. Please."

Her eyes were so sad yet so understanding. He could not deny her and didn't want to. He flew to her wrapping his arms around her back, his hands clutching desperately at the straps of her tank top. His head lowered to the nape of her neck as her arms came around him one holding him around the shoulders while the other crossed them her hand slipping into his hair.

His body trembled and the lump in his throat hardened. A burning sensation stung his eyes that were shut tight against her skin.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered.

"Shh. You did nothing wrong." Wanda said carding her fingers gently through his hair.

"I didn't want to kill." He pressed.

"I know."

"I tried to." He admitted falling to his knees at her feet, his arms tightening around her waist as she knelt down to keep her grip on him.

"I know."

"I nearly killed a human being." The stinging intensified, the lump in his throat hardened, making it difficult to talk around.

"I know."

"I didn't want to." He whimpered again his hands clutching at her.

"I know, love."

He stiffened in surprise in her arms. Was it even possible? Did he dare allow himself to believe that he hadn't lost her? That Wanda still cared for him, still wanted to be with him, still _loved_ him after what she'd witnessed? Was she still _in_ love with him?

"Oh, Vis. Of course I still love you. I'm in love with you, now more than ever." Wanda said her arms tightening around him.

Vision felt her lift both of them with her powers and laid them on the bed, adjusting them so that she was propped up against the headboard with him draped partially across her lap.

She sent a warm wave of love over him and something seemed to break and ease within his soul at once. His body shook and strange sounds left his tight throat. Wanda simply sat there and held him, her colorful mind, warm body and loving soul his anchor as powerful, painful, emotions and memories crashed over him.

Vision wasn't sure how long he'd been tormented by the turbulent emotions coursing through him, but he eventually became aware of Wanda dozing lightly, her arms still draped around his body. He gently adjusted her in the bed so that she was laying down and curled up at his side holding her close to his chest.

She'd saved him. He wasn't sure how she'd managed it, but she'd arrived just in time to save him from committing the greatest atrocity of his life. Wanda had soaked her own hands with blood in order to keep his clean. He didn't deserve her.

"Stop that." A groggy voice ordered against his chest.

"Wanda." Vision whispered. "I'm so sorry about all of this. I should have dealt with the situation differently. You put yourself in great danger and-"

"Vis, stop." Wanda said wrapping her arms firmly around him. "I told you earlier. You didn't do **anything** wrong. I knew exactly what I was getting myself into when I came here. I'm pretty sure the two agents who were with you won't say anything even if they realize who I am, out of shame for their atrocious behavior and the thugs I knocked out didn't have time to get a decent look at my face, especially in the dark."

"It was an unnecessary risk." Vision protested releasing her and sliding to the ground. "You could have been killed or captured. You weren't supposed to be there." He said anguish at what his foolishness had nearly cost him racking his soul.

"It was worth it." Wanda said sliding from the bed and padding softly over to where he stood near the tiny window that let in the dove grey light of the approaching dawn into the room. "You are so strong Vision. So powerful and intelligent. I don't know of anyone who could beat you in an honest one on one battle."

"You could." He interjected quickly.

She smiled at him and moved closer. "Your body is nearly indestructible and you're a literal genius. That makes people forget. Forget that you have a pure soul and a soft; easily wounded; heart." She laid her hand over his chest where his heart rested. "Protecting your heart is my honor as the keeper of it. I knew that killing a human would hurt you far worse than any physical blow ever could." She reached up and cupped his cheek her dark eyes warm and open. "It was worth every risk and every drop of blood on my hands to save your soul from such a burden. I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Vision's hand trembled as he lifted it to cover hers. He pressed her palm more firmly to his face and closed his eyes as the sincerity of her words and warmth of her love washed over him. He loved her more than anything in existence. He shifted her hand to press a kiss to her palm and then opened his eyes to cup her face.

"Wanda…" He breathed. "Thank you." The words felt horribly inadequate but he couldn't come up with anything else to express his profound gratitude. "I love you." He whispered before he gently tipped her face up and leaned down to kiss her.

She kissed him back her lips moving gently with his. When he hesitantly brushed his aura against hers, she immediately opened to him letting him feel and see all of her beautiful mind and soul. It was calming and centering on a level he had never been able to explain to another.

When he finally parted their lips, he found himself feeling much more in control and less raw. For the first time since she'd burst through the glass in Jesus Valencia's manor, he actually _saw_ Wanda. Though she was as beautiful as always, he could now see the tell tale dark bruising under her eyes, the slight unsteadiness of her posture, the little forks of red lines in the whites of her eyes. She was absolutely exhausted.

"Come, rest with me for a while." Vision said pulling her gently towards the bed.

"Are you sure?" Wanda asked her gaze lingering longingly on the double mattress before she turned back to him. "I can stay up with you."

"Wanda, you are all but swaying on your feet." He said pulling back the blankets and pushing her down onto the mattress. "Sleep my love." He whispered pulling her down as he settled next to her in the bed. "I will stay with you."

Wanda smiled and pressed a kiss to the tip of his chin before burrowing into his chest.

"Love you Vis." She murmured sleep already thickening her voice.

"I love you too." He replied pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Thank you so much for saving me."

WxVxWxV

Wanda's phone vibrated for the tenth time in the past hour and Vision sighed. He had to answer it. Wanda was still sleeping deeply as she had been for the past four hours and didn't show any signs of waking anytime soon. His love was beyond exhausted and he wanted her to get the rest she so desperately needed.

Carefully, he phased out from under her and adjusted the blankets before floating over to where her phone was sitting and picked it up. Clint Barton's name flashed across the screen and he nearly blanched. This conversation was not going to be a pleasant one. Clint was more protective of Wanda that even Steve and disliked him more. Regardless, he needed to answer this call, assure Wanda's team of her safety and still allow her to rest.

He tapped the device to receive the call and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello." He said softly his eyes and auditory systems trained partially on Wanda in case she woke up.

"Who the Hell are you and why do you have this phone?" Clint snarled.

"It's Vision." Vision replied. "Wanda is currently recuperating, I answered her phone to ensure she could continue to rest uninterrupted."

"Vision?" Clint exclaim. "What did you do? Why is she with you? Nat, Steve, Sam and I have been searching everywhere for Wanda."

"I apologize for the worry and inconvenience." Vision replied.

"I bet you are." The archer grumbled. "Put Wanda on. I need to talk to her."

"I cannot." Vision replied. "She's sleeping peacefully at the moment and I do not wish to disturb her."

"Goddamnit Vision! This isn't a game!" Clint snarled. "I need to make sure she's there by choice."

Vision felt hot anger surge in him at the man's words. How dare Clint accuse him of taking Wanda against her will!? He could never hurt her like that.

"I would _never_ take her or keep her anywhere without her consent." Vision said firmly.

"Even if Stark ordered you to?" Clint challenged.

"Even then. I would do everything in my power to protect her." Vision said feeling flames of confirmation in his soul.

"Why? Out of guilt for what she suffered because of you?" Clint asked.

"Because I love her." Vision replied simply. He knew from his conversation with Steve that being honest with his feelings would be the best way to assure the archer of his good intentions.

"You _what!_?" Clint exclaimed

"I'm in love with Wanda." Vision said.

"That isn't something to joke about." The archer said.

"I am entirely sincere." Vision said walking over to tug the blankets over Wanda's shoulder when he noticed goosebumps on the exposed flesh.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Clint asked his voice a little softer than before.

Vision thought about that for a moment. He couldn't really recall exactly when he'd fallen in love with Wanda. Looking back, he was sure he loved her almost from the moment he'd been born now that he understood more about how love worked. When he'd fallen in love he wasn't sure however…

"I do not know." Vision replied. "However I do know that was in love with her when I came to Wakanda while she was comatose, I just hadn't realized my own feelings yet."

"Damn." Clint sighed. "Is she really ok?"

"Yes. I believe that she exhausted herself tremendously to get here and assist me and is simply recuperating." Vision explained feeling a little calmer now that the violent edge in the archer's voice was gone.

"I bet. She knocked Nat out after spending six hours glued to a computer screen after two hours of combat training. I'm sure she's beyond tired." Clint said with a little chuckle before he sighed. "Look, I know we don't have the best history but Wanda's like a daughter to me."

"I know." Vision replied.

Anyone could see how deep the affection ran between the two rogue Avengers. The fierce way in which Clint protected her and the trust the normally suspicious Wanda placed in the archer spoke volumes. Vision had once felt jealous and intimidated by that closeness. Now however, he was thankful that Wanda had another person in her life to watch over her. After all, he was the one whom she was in love with, he held a place in Wanda's heart that Clint could never touch.

"That means that if you take advantage of her or break her heart, I will find a way to break your bright red face." Clint said with just a hint of malice in his tone.

"I understand." Vision replied.

"I'm not sure that you do." Clint challenged. "If you're going to be with her, you better do your damndest to not just treat her like a queen, but to **stay alive**. She's lost everyone she's ever loved. I'm actually happy she's allowed herself to love so deeply again after Ultron and all of the shit that's happened since then. To be perfectly honest, I'm really glad it's you Vision, because I haven't been able to figure out a way to kill you as of yet."

"Why does that matter?" Vision said softly a little uncomfortable that Clint had admitted to researching how to kill him.

"Vision, do you remember when you saved Wanda from the day Sokovia fell?" Clint asked.

"I do." Vision replied.

"When you found her, how did she look, knowing her the way you do now?" The archer asked.

Vision replayed the memory in his mind and nearly gasped. "Utterly defeated and there was no fire at all in her eyes. It was similar to how she was when I met her in Wakanda."

"The eyes of a person who has not just accepted death, but welcomes it." Clint said softly.

Vision reached out and took Wanda's hand in his own squeezing gently.

"I will not leave her behind. I swear it." Vision said fiercely.

"I sincerely hope you keep that promise." Clint said and then he sighed. "Well, now that this mystery is solved, I better let Nat, Sam, and the Cap know. Tell Wanda to get her ass back to Parana before tomorrow night or Nat's coming for her and she won't like it."

Vision chuckled. "I will be sure to tell her when she wakes."

"Good. Take good care of my girl Vision. She deserves all the happiness in the world." The archer said.

"I hope to spend the rest of my life finding a way to give that to her." Vision replied.

Clint chuckled. "Perfect answer. Talk to you later Vision. Stay safe out there."

"Yes, same to you Clint."

The line went dead and Vision laid Wanda's phone back on the bedside table.

Vision reached out with his aura and smiled when her scarlet threads reached out to meet him. That lovely reaction along with a slight shift in her consciousness told him that she would likely wake in the next thirty minutes or so. That would give him just enough time to brew her some tea.

 **Author's Note: An early chapter? Insanity I know. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the comments, favorites, and follows, they make my day!**


End file.
